


Total Drama Encore

by Historyfan15



Series: Total Drama Toons [5]
Category: Animaniacs, FantomCat, Hanna-Barbera, Lady and the Tramp (1955), Road Rovers, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyfan15/pseuds/Historyfan15
Summary: A whole new cast of competitors are traveling around the world for a quest to win one million dollars. Who will come out on top in the most cultural adventure yet? Find out right here on Total Drama Encore.
Relationships: Buster/Tramp (Disney: Lady and the Tramp), Ella/Eva (Total Drama), Huckleberry Hound/Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera)
Series: Total Drama Toons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Flying High like an Egyptian

_Tramp, Buster / Lady and the Tramp / Disney_

_Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Ella / Total Drama_

_Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Lila / Hanna-Barbera_

_Minerva Mink / Animaniacs_

_Colleen / Road Rovers_

_FantomCat / FantomCat_

**Chapter One: Flying High like an Egyptian**

[ _scene shows Chris standing in an airfield_ ]

 **Chris:** Welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea! [ _as a bus arrives to drop off the contestants_ ] Sadly, I'm forced to share my trip with a three ring traveling circus, literally! They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So, let's meet our players! [ _as the contestants begin to depart_ ] From the classic Total Drama cast; Bridgette, Sierra, Eva, Katie and Sadie!

 **Katie:** OMG, I can't believe we're back on the show, isn't this exciting, Sadie?!

 **Sadie:** Like sooooooo exciting, Katie! We get another shot to win the million!

 **Katie:** And this time, we're gonna go all the way to the finals!

 **Sadie:** Together!

 **Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Eva:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Well, I see those two haven't lost their touch.

 **Sierra:** OMG, Eva, your fanbase is gonna explode when they see you participating in another season! You've been absent from competing for like SOOO long now!

 **Eva:** Don't remind me…

 **Bridgette:** Ah, well. Look on the bright side, maybe this could be your season, Eva.

 **Eva:** Question, where's your CPR partner?

 **Bridgette:** Oh, me and Geoff are kinda taking a break from each other so that I can get a clear head in the competition.

 **Eva:** Hmph, well, I suppose that's something I gu-[ _pauses when she hears an angelic voice_ ]-what was that?

 **Chris:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] Oh, no…

 **Ella:** Ooooh, the sky is blue and the sun is bright, a day like this just feels right-

 **Chris:** Ahem, and everyone's "favorite" songbird...Ella…

 **Ella:** Hehe, it's so nice to be back on the show, I just know that this time, I will put my best foot forward and make it all the way

 **Chris:** Ahem, if you girls wouldn't mind, time to introduce the rest of the cast: Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Lila, Loopy de Loop!

 **Lila:** I say, what kind of service are you running? Don't you know I'm a lady? I deserve better treatment than those uncomfortable leather seats, have you no manners?!

 **Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, ask us if we care!

 **Lila:** Says you, you sleazy good for nothing slimeball!

 **Snagglepuss:** Ironic coming from the likes of you!

 **Lila:** Ugh, whatever! You won't last long here anyways.

 **Huckleberry:** Now don't you pay any attention to her, Snag. She's just being full of hot air.

 **Snagglepuss:** Ain't it the truth.

 **Loopy:** Madame, if you will let me introduce myself, I am Loopy de Loop, ze good wolf.

 **Lila:** Oh, buzz off, bozo, I know ya' kind. Always acting' nice when all they want to get something. Well, it ain't gonna work on me, slick.

 **Loopy:** Sacre bleu, was it something I said?

 **Chris:** [ _chuckles_ ] Loving me some good drama there. Next up, we have Colleen, Minerva Mink, FantomCat, Tramp and Buster!

 **FantomCat:** [ _extends his hand out_ ] Watch your step, milady.

 **Minerva:** [ _takes the feline's hand as she steps off the bus_ ] Ooooh, such a gentleman…[ _quietly_ ]...sucker…

 **Colleen:** Mind giving _me_ a hand, sweetheart?~ [ _sees that the black feline has walked away_ ] Hmph, spoilsport!

 **Katie:** [ _gasps_ ] O! M! G! Is that...Tramp?! As in THE Tramp?!

 **Sadie:** From Lady and the Tramp?! I remember watching that movie when I was a little girl! Soooooo romantic~

 **Katie:** Especially that spaghetti kiss, oooooooh, that was _so_ adorable~

 **Tramp:** [ _chuckles_ ] Looks like I got a couple of fangirls.

 **Buster:** Yeah, a couple of a fan _girls_. [ _nudges the grey canine_ ] Reminds me of someone…

 **Tramp:** Hmph! Don't be so vulgar and just what are you doing here, Buster?

 **Buster:** Ain't it obvious, hotshot? Here to win me some of that sweet dough and then some. Problem?

 **Tramp:** I...I just…[ _scoffs_ ]...whatever.

 **Chris:** Nice to see some old _friends_ getting along. I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly together…[ _chuckles_ ]

[ _at that moment, a rusty and ragged looking place pulls into the runaway with Chef as the pilot_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Um, is that thing...safe?

 **Snagglepuss:** It looks rusty, derelict, unsafe for flight, even!

 **Chris:** Relax, it's perfectly safe...mostly.

 **FantomCat:** Although I may not be an expert on these things called...airplanes, I do believe that contraption isn't by any means a safe way to travel.

 **Chris:** Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action, right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the interior of the plane's dining area_ ]

 **Ella:** Singing?! Ooooooh, joys to behold! This is the time of merriment I live for!

 **Eva:** Well, you certainly look the part.

 **Ella:** Oh, why thank you. Eva, is it? I look forward to the competition with you.

 **Eva:** [ _blinks_ ] Uh...thanks…

 **Chris:** Singing reality shows are _huge_ and the worse the singing, the higher the rating! Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals or warning!

 **Buster:** You can't seriously expect me to be singing like a dainty little princess!

 **Eva:** Yeah, I second that!

 **Chris:** Anywho, this is the dining area where you'll enjoy in-flight meals.

 **Lila:** Packets of peanuts and little sipping cups don't classify as meals!

 **Colleen:** Is there a ladies room?

 **Chris:** Just through there.

 **Colleen:** Good, cuz I need to powder my nose.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _steps into the restroom and closes the door. She then looks straight ahead_ ] What the...is that a bloody camera?! Ugh, why do all these confessionals have to be in the sodding toilets?! Bloody pervs…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing in the economic class section_ ]

 **Chris:** Losing teams will enjoy luxury economy class accommodations between destinations.

 **Minerva:** [ _shudders_ ] If this is economy, it's no wonder I travel first class.

 **Colleen:** That does _not_ look comfortable.

 **Chris:** No comfort for losers. Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or here.

 **Buster:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] Well, good to know that the crappiness is thorough.

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing in the business class section_ ]

 **Chris:** This is the first class cabin, the domain of each day's winners.

 **Katie:** Oooooh, I could get used to this!

 **Sadie:** Like totes! Imagine if we spent the whole season up in here!

 **Katie:** That would be like the best thing ever!

 **Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Eva:** Uuuuuuuugh, why did _they_ of all people have to come back here?

 **Bridgette:** I mean, I guess you could consider yourselves a package deal, if you get my meaning.

 **Eva:** What?

 **Bridgette:** Well, seeing as you three have been the most absent from the show for a while now, I guess it's kinda ironic that you all got put back at the same time...if that makes any sense.

 **Eva:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Whatever.

 **Sierra:** Oh, Eva! Did you know that some people think that Jo is the better version of you?

 **Eva:** WHAT?! How dare they insinuate such a thing?! Why I oughta-[ _feels a hand on her shoulder_ ]

 **Ella:** Oh, my, are you alright, dear?

 **Eva:** [ _feels her face turning red with embarrassment_ ] Uh...y-yeah...sorry about that…[ _sighs sadly_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Even after all this time, I've still got trouble keeping my temper under control. If I'm not careful, no doubt this is gonna cost me in the long run. But I'm not about to squander a second chance! I've been away from competing on this show for too long now and damn it, I _will_ make the big ones this season!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _chuckles_ ] Wow, talk about a hot head. No wonder she got booted off twice in her only season.

 **Colleen:** It's best to save anger for when it's most needed, like them bloody flirts who always try to make a pass at you.

 **Minerva:** Well, I'm sure you'd know all about that, my dear, given your...experiences.

 **Colleen:** You're right there, you could say I've got my very own "punching bag" for that sort of stuff. [ _chuckles_ ]

 **Minerva:** Oh, indeed. Really sticking yourself out for the _real_ men. Men who actually deserve to _bask_ in your beauty.

 **Colleen:** Hehe, you got that right, Missy.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Seems Colleen speaks my language. Ladies like us have high standards and as such, those standards should be met. Anyone who can't reach those standards is essentially wasting their time.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** It's girls like Minerva that really know how you're feeling. She's a lady with class, and almost as pretty as me I'd say...almost.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to the dining area_ ]

 **Chris:** Aaaand that's pretty much it. I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later when I "accidentally" lock you in them.

[ _there is a sudden jolt which sends Huckleberry into Snagglepuss' arms_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Whoa! I got you there!

 **Huckleberry:** I thank ya' kindly, Snag.

 **FantomCat:** I say, are we taking off, or however they call it?

 **Chris:** One more thing, I'm sure you all remember a little something called the elimination ceremony? Takes place right in there, my friends.

[ _scene cuts to a room with the bleachers standing on the right side, a platform with a curtain to the left and two tikis guarding the exit door_ ]

 **Chris:** Here's how it works: every time a team has to send someone home, the players that are safe will receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts. If you don't receive a bag, you will be forced to take the Drop of Shame. Keep in mind that you will receive a parachute that will prevent you from ending up like a puddle on the ground, because I am _not_ gonna be responsible for getting a lawsuit.

 **Bridgette:** Um, I have a question, will you remember to give them out at _every_ elimination ceremony? Because the last time you only did that for four eliminations last time.

 **Chris:** I also remember last time you were the first female eliminated...for the second time. So yeah, I'll remember.

 **Bridgette:** [ _blushes with embarrassment_ ] Right...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** One thing I can't seem to live down is that I've been the only girl to be the first girl eliminated twice in a row. And the reasons for both are pretty much the same...kissing. Well, now that Geoff and thankfully Alejandro are out of the picture, I can now focus more on getting my A-game on.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants sitting back in the dining room_ ]

 **Buster:** So, how's the Mrs. been treating ya'? Has the little Scampster been on any new "adventures" as of late? Oh, wait, that's right, that would be too dangerous because "oh no, I have to shelter my little boo from doing anything that's fun."

 **Tramp:** You know nothing about raising a family, so I wouldn't be talking. Speaking as a father, I need to make sure my children are safe and away from danger.

 **Buster:** There's also a thing called "being overprotective." You shelter those kids into being delicate little snowflakes, they will never be able to experience what fun is.

 **Tramp:** Hey, do _not_ talk about my family like that, you hear?!

 **Buster:** Pfft, you don't scare me, we both know I could _dominate you_.

 **Tramp:** Well, I'd like to see you try!

 **Buster:** Wish granted! [ _pulls Tramp and tosses him onto the floor with the others, barring Bridgette and Ella, gathering around, cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ ]

 **Tramp:** ACK, get off!

 **Buster:** Not before you say I'm ya' daddy!

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** Ooooooooooooh!

 **Ella:** Oh, no! I don't like this! Please stop fighting!

 **Bridgette:** I agree, can we all just get along with each other?!

[ _ding, ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _wearing a black suit, top hat and cane_ ] Now, as much as I'd love to see you two fight to the death, it's time for an update! Every time you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! So, let's hear it!

 **Colleen:** But what are you supposed to sing?

 **Chris:** Ya' have to make it up as you go, wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it?

 **Ella:** _Up!_

 **Ella and Katie:** _Up!_

 **Ella, Katie and Sadie:** _Up!_

 **Ella, Katie, Sadie and Sierra:** _Up!_

 **Huckleberry:** _Sing!_

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** _Sing!_

 **FantomCat, Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** _Sing!_

 **FantomCat, Huckleberry, Loopy and Snagglepuss:** _Sing!_

 **Bridgette, Colleen, Ella, Katie, Lila, Minerva, Sadie and Sierra:** _We're flying._

 **FantomCat, Huckleberry, Loopy, Snagglepuss and Tramp:** _And singing_.

 **Everyone (except Buster and Eva):** _We're flying and we're singing!_

 **Katie:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Katie and Sadie:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Sierra:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!_

 **Colleen:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Colleen and Minerva:** _Come fly with us!_

 **FantomCat:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

 **Buster:** Man, this is messed up. You're singing in a plane.

 **Sierra:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!_

 **Eva:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!

 **Ella:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

 **Loopy:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Loopy and Lila:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Minerva:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?

 **Chef Hatchet:** I try.

 **Lila** : _They thought they could subject me to this insanity!_

 **Snagglepuss:** _But this woman's got nothing but vanity!_

 **Huckleberry:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Snagglepuss:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** _Come and fly with us!_

 **Huckleberry, Minerva, Sierra and Snagglepuss:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

 **Buster and Eva:** No!

 **Chris:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

 **Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_

 **Tramp:** _Buster, don't sing it! Please go!_

 **Ella:** _Eva, sing it! Don't go!_

 **Eva:** Well, I don't wanna go home. _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

 **Tramp:** What's the matter? Too scared to sing?

 **Buster:** _Suck it, Traaaaaaaaaamp!_

 **Everyone (except Buster and Tramp):** _Yeah!_

 **Intercom:** Enough singin', fruitcakes! Strap ya'selves in! We are now beginnin' our descent into Egypt! Musical numbers, worst idea eva'. Chris is such an idiot.

 **Chris:** [ _gasps in offense_ ]

 **Intercom:** Hey, why's the P.A. Live still on? Ah, sh-[ _shuts off_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _with a furious scowl_ ] We'll be right back…

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the plane hovering over the Egyptian pyramids_ ]

 **Buster:** You know, with my physique, I'm sure I could pass off as one of the descendants of Anubis, wouldn't ya' think?

 **Tramp:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] Hmm-mmm, yeah, sure…

 **Buster:** Awwww, you're not still butthurt from earlier, are you? Because I could have gone harder if ya' know what I mean. [ _chuckles_ ]

 **Tramp:** Ugh, you are so vulgar. It's no wonder why you're lo-

 **Buster:** Hey, you better not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you.

[ _scene cuts to Bridgette and Sierra watching from afar_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Wow, those two really hate each other.

 **Sierra:** Oh, you don't even know the half of it. They actually used to be quite close in their early days before Tramp ditched Buster for Lady.

 **Bridgette:** Ditched? That sounds like a stretch.

 **Sierra:** Oh, it isn't a stretch, believe me, I've looked into it and both of them have quite a few skeletons in the closet.

 **Bridgette:** And let me guess, you found this out through delving into some sort of hidden media online?

 **Sierra:** Well, that and just by the look in their eyes. I can see _everything_.

 **Bridgette:** Oooooookay…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** Oh, yeah, I know a lot more about Tramp and Buster's relationship than anyone on this show does. Like what are their secret hobbies and even finding out some really _juicy_ details. But for the time being, Ace Reporter Sierra is on the downlow. [ _giggles_ ] You know, that's actually got a nice ring to it.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants and Chris standing before the Nile River_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, everyone! Seeing as you've all had a rather grueling eleven-hour flight and we've wasted enough time with the introductions, today's challenge will be in only one part. Now, it's time for you all to be put into three teams of five. To the left side; Bridgette, Sierra, FantomCat, Tramp and Buster, you're Team #1!

 **Tramp:** Excuse me, but can I be on a different team that isn't with _him_?

 **Chris:** Let me think about that...no.

 **Tramp:** [ _scoffs_ ]

 **Buster:** Well, well, well, looks like you're stuck with me.

 **Tramp:** Ooooh, just keep your comments to yourself.

 **FantomCat:** Relax, gentlemen. I'm sure we can all agree that in order for this team to function as a strong battalion, we need to work together.

 **Bridgette:** I agree, after all, the less bickering we do, the more of a chance we'll have at winning.

 **Tramp:** [ _sighs_ ]

 **Sierra:** Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

 **Tramp:** What secret?

 **Sierra:** Oh, nothing. [ _giggles mischievously_ ]

 **Chris** : In the middle; Huckleberry, Snagglepuss, Lila, Eva and Ella. You're Team #2!

 **Lila:** Oh, great. I have to be on a team of lowlifes like these.

 **Eva:** Who are you calling a lowlife, princess?!

 **Ella:** Now, now, everyone, I'm sure we can all get along just swimmingly...especially if we all bring our voices together in harmony.

 **Lila:** Oh, stop makin' that racket, little Miss diet Snow White. You're not the real thing so don't try and copy it.

 **Ella:** Oh...well…I…

 **Huckleberry:** I say, that was completely uncalled for! You ain't got no right hurtin' that little gal's feelin's!

 **Lila:** Says the dog who sings worse out of anybody.

 **Snagglepuss:** It's better than that shrillin' you call singin'.

 **Lila:** Hmph!

 **Chris:** And to the right; Katie, Sadie, Minerva, Colleen and Loopy, you're Team #3!

 **Katie:** OMG, we're on the same team, Sadie!

 **Sadie:** This is like the best day ever!

 **Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEE!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** First we get back on the show, and now we get to be put on the same team without having to be rearranged? Could this get any better?!

 **Sadie:** Imagine we make it to the finale and we'll both be able to spend the prize money on whatever we want!

 **Katie:** We could buy a big house and live in it together!

 **Sadie:** Oooooh, that would be so much fun!

 **Katie and Sadie:** Best female friends for life!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** Do those two ever shut up or is it physically impossible for them to? All I can say is that I don't like either of 'em.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Now, time to determine your team names of your choice!

 **Sierra:** Ohohoho! I got it, Team Ultimate!

[ _the logo of a fist appears above their heads_ ]

 **Buster:** Huh, I like it.

 **Ella:** Team Fantasy!

[ _the logo of a unicorn appears above their heads_ ]

 **Minerva:** Team Mink!

[ _the logo of a mink appears above their heads_ ]

 **Chris** : Alright, team for the first challenge of the season, crossing the Nile! Each team has to basket weave a boat out of these river reeds. Then you're gonna use those oars to cross the river to the finish line. First team to make it to the finish line on the other side of the river wins invincibility and gets to enjoy first class, the last team to arrive will be sending someone dropping from 30,000 feet. Now get to it!

 **Sierra:** Stand back everyone! I'm a fourth generation basket weaver. This one's in the bag! [ _rushes to the weeds and begins assembling them at a brisk pace_ ]

 **Tramp:** How is she…

 **FantomCat:** She must be of the descendant of a sorcerer. Tis the only answer to that question.

 **Buster:** Uh...sure.

 **Minerva:** Alright, everyone, we need a boat and we need it fast!

 **Katie:** Oh, I'm an expert in sewing! And weaving is kinda like sewing!

 **Sadie:** Katie's like a really good sewer, she even made our outfits!

 **Loopy:** Well, I 'zink 'zat will work, what do you say, Madame?

 **Minerva:** [ _sighs_ ] Well, I suppose it's our only option.

 **Eva:** Alright, people! We got a boat to build and not a lot of time to work with, so let's move it, move it, move it!

 **Lila:** Uh, yeah, I do not need you telling me what to do.

 **Eva:** You'll do as I say or else you're gonna find yourself tossed out of the plane by yours truly!

 **Lila:** Bah, you won't dare.

 **Eva:** Why you little-

 **Ella:** Um, Eva?

 **Eva:** WHAT?!

 **Ella:** Um...what do you want us to do with these?

 **Eva:** Grrrrrrrrrrr...okay, Eva, calm down, deep breathes...okay, assemble them in a neat orderly fashion and quickly.

 **Ella:** [ _smiles_ ] But of course, dear.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Taking charge of the team is a necessity, and that Lila is _really_ getting on my nerves! Ella, on the other hand, seems to be the one who I'd least wanna strangle into oblivion. I mean, look at her, she's too delicate...wait, what?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate's boat entering the water first_ ]

 **Buster:** Haha! So long, suckers!

 **Colleen:** Not for long, bloke! C'mon, you lot!

[ _Team Mink's boat is the next to enter the water_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Hurry, speed up, pick up the pace even!

[ _Team Fantasy's boat is the last to enter the water_ ]

 **Bridgette:** That's it, team! Strong fast strokes!

 **Minerva:** C'mon, girls...and Loopy. Stroke, stroke, stroke!

 **Lila:** You people seriously couldn't be any slower!

 **Eva:** Can it, windbag!

 **Chris** : And the first team to cross the Nile is…

 **Tramp:** We're-

 **Loopy:** -almost-

 **Huckleberry:** -there!

 **Chris:** Team Mink! With Team Ultimate coming in second and Team Fantasy coming in last! Team Mink are the winners of today's challenge!

 **Katie:** Yay!

 **Sadie:** We did it!

 **Katie and Sadie:** We won!

 **Loopy:** Magnifique!

 **Colleen:** This lady's up in first class tonight!

 **Minerva:** Ha, was there ever any doubt?

 **Lila:** Ugh, I knew you all were worthless! None of you can do anything right!

[ _as Lila continues to rant, she doesn't notice the looks of aggravation on her teammates' faces, barring Ella who simply raises a brow_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Lila:** What a bunch of losers. No wonder we lost today, that dirty Snagglepuss and that loudmouth Eva are the absolute worst! Unlike those two dimwits, I'm essential. They wouldn't dare kick me off.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Fantasy, you were the last to arrive at the finish line in today's challenge. I can just feel the tension amongst yourselves, and it's _delicious_. [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Lila:** Delicious is the word for how I'm gonna feel when my ex gets the boot.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Now, it's time to cast the votes. Up in the loser class bathroom, you'll find five passports. Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** I like to believe that there is good in everyone somewhere...but I'm having a hard time seeing it in you…[ _stamps Lila's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _stamps Lila's passport with a deep scowl_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** [ _stamps Lila's passport with an unamused frown_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Lila:** [ _stamps Snagglepuss' passport with a smug grin_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _stamps Lila's passport with a look of disdain...before he repeatedly stands the female mountain lion's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _while holding the passports_ ] I have the results of your vote right here. Those staying in the game will receive in-flight snacks. The following players are safe: Ella [ _catches the bag of peanuts_ ], Eva [ _catches the bag of peanuts_ ], and Huckleberry [ _catches the bag of peanuts_ ]. And the last bag of peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Snagglepuss!

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _catches the bag of peanuts with a grin_ ]

 **Lila:** What?! You voted _me_ off?! [ _gets thrown a parachute_ ] I am essential! I am perfection! [ _Eva stands up_ ] I am-[ _gets thrown out of the plane_ ]- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Eva:** Hmph, good riddance.

 **Snagglepuss:** I concur.

 **Huckleberry:** Yep.

 **Ella:** Oh, well. Maybe she'll learn someday.

 **Snagglepuss:** Personally, I wouldn't count on it, hun.

 **Chris:** [ _laughs hysterically_ ] Okay, that was *priceless*! Where will our next destination take us? What kind of further tension awaits Tramp and Buster and will Eva truly learn to keep her temper in check? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	2. Broadway BFFFLS

**Chapter Two: Broadway BFFFLS**

[ _scene shows Chris inside the first class section_ ]

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Drama Encore; Egypt, land of pyramids, land of hot, land of sweating. Our fifteen contestants had loads of fun in the sun. And they still managed to find time to get to know each other, some better than the others. [ _chuckles_ ] Showing style on the Nile, Team Mink managed to pull out a win and Lila ended up annoying her teammates with her endless complaining and gaslighting, which ultimately led to a near unanimous vote to give her a ticket to the Drop of Shame, Eva-style. [ _chuckles_ ] Today, who's gonna sing, who's gonna dance, who's gonna sell out their friends for a chance at one million dollars? Welcome to Total...Drama... _Encore_!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Teams Ultimate and Fantasy sitting on either side of the economy class section_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _sighs_ ] Well, isn't this just great? First day back on the show and already I have to go to the elimination ceremony because _someone_ couldn't keep their mouth shut!

 **Snagglepuss:** I would personally like to apologize on behalf of what Lila put us through. She's always been a sleazy little snake and has shown that she cares more about herself than anyone else. Thank goodness I didn't go the full mile with her, ugh!

 **Huckleberry:** Well, now that she's gone, maybe we can all work better together as a team.

 **Ella:** I agree with Huckleberry, sure we've gotten off to a rough start, but so long as we stick together, I'm sure we can conquer any adversity!

 **Eva:** Well...I guess that's true...

 **Snagglepuss:** Not to mention, now that's she's gone, me and you can work better _together_ ~

 **Huckleberry:** Oh! [ _giggles_ ] C'mon, Snag~

 **Sierra:** EEEEEEEEEE! I sense Snaggleberry is in the air!

 **Bridgette:** Huh?

 **Sierra:** Oh, it's the shipping name for Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss. And let me tell you, it is the most adorable thing ever! I've seen all the signs, they're soooooo into each other!

 **Bridgette:** Well...I'll admit, the two of them have been known to be paired up quite a lot in the past...maybe you're onto something.

 **Sierra:** Why thank you and I have a feeling that another pairing will come out of this season…[ _looks toward Tramp and Buster_ ]

 **Tramp:** Um...why are you looking at me like that?

 **Buster:** Must be her shipping senses going off if ya' know what I mean, hehe.

 **Tramp:** What?! Me and you?! Ugh, no way! Never, not a chance! Don't even think about it!

 **Buster:** Alright, no need to get so defensive over it…[ _mutters_ ]...just because I know you can't admit it.

 **Tramp:** I beg your pardon?!

 **FantomCat:** [ _clears throat_ ] Gentlemen, may we please be civil over this? We need to focus our attention on our quest for victory! [ _pulls out his sword "Touché" for emphasis_ ]

 **Bridgette:** I agree, let's all just take a step back and cool down before the next challenge.

 **Tramp:** [ _looks back at Buster with a scowl_ ] Fine…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** The only reason Buster came onto this show was to rattle my cage even further. I guess he really can't just grow up and forget about us...I mean, can't forget about how I made the right decision of leaving my old lifestyle for a new one with Lady, yeah, that's it...what?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** That Tramp's as bad a liar as he ever was. I know he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is. I've known him long enough to know that he can't hide anything from me long term.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink enjoying themselves in the first class section_ ]

 **Minerva:** I happen to like winning and being in first class, which happens to make me an ideal leader. After all, our team consists mostly of women, so all we need to do is show 'em some true girl power.

 **Colleen:** Heh, can't argue with that, luv. Not to mention we've got all three B's on our side; Beauty, Brains and Brawn.

 **Minerva:** That we do, my dear, that w-

[ _scene shifts over to the bar where Katie, Sadie and Loopy are gathered_ ]

 **Katie:** OMG, this place is like so fab, Sadie!

 **Sadie:** I know, right?! Being up in first class rules!

 **Katie:** If we keep winning challenges, we can live like this all season!

 **Sadie:** We'll be living like queens in a castle!

 **Katie:** Queen Katie and Queen Sadie, ooooooooooh, I love it, love it, love it!

 **Sadie:** I knew you would, BFFFL!

 **Loopy:** Excuse me, ladies, but what is a BFFFL?

 **Katie:** It stands for "best female friend for life"!

 **Sadie:** Me and Katie have been calling each other that ever since we were kids!

 **Katie:** We've done like everything since we were kids!

 **Sadie:** Bake sales, trick or treating, secret Santas, everything you can name!

 **Katie:** The only thing we haven't done is win a million dollars together, but that's gonna change this season!

 **Sadie:** Yeah, because the two of us are going all the way to the finals!

 **Katie and Sadie:** Together! EEEEEEEEEEE!

[ _Colleen and Minvera cover their ears at the sound of the clones squealing_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** My bloody ears are ringin' every time I hear those two squeal like little mice! I swear, any time we lose a challenge, one of them is gettin' the boot, plain and simple!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Katie and Sadie are exactly how you would expect them to be; obnoxious as hell and do not know when to shut up! However, I do see potential in them...well, one of them at least.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** Sadie and I are like a dynamic duo. We both even have our own ways of thinking.

 **Sadie:** Yeah, while Katie thinks with her heart, I think with my head. So you could say that Katie's the believer while I'm the thinker.

 **Katie:** Well, I believe you're the prettiest girl I know.

 **Sadie:** Awww, well I think _you're_ the prettiest girl I know.

 **Katie:** We're both really pretty, aren't we?

 **Sadie:** Like, totally.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** From what I've seen, Katie and Sadie do appear to be nice girls. I mean, 'zey didn't run away in fear or bat me over 'ze head with a club. A little on 'ze noisy side, but I suppose anything is better 'zan being hazed for being a wolf. As for Colleen and Minerva, I have 'zis...feeling that I can't seem to shake off. I don't know what it is, but it is not a good feeling. Could be nothing...but I don't know…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Intercom:** Attention, everyone! Meet me in the cargo hold to begin today's challenge!

[ _scene cuts to the cargo hold where the contestants are seen sitting in a boat_ ]

 **Chris:** Take a seat, grab a handle and I'll tell you where we're going!

 **Loopy:** Excuse me, but why are you wearing 'ze life jacket?

 **Chris:** Cuz there's fourteen of you and only one valuable me. Hit it, Chef!

[ _Chef pulls on a lever which opens up the floor, causing the boat to fall all the way down to the ocean just outside of the bustling city of New York_ ]

 **Chris:** Welcome to...New York City!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** New York, New York?! Do you know how many stores there are here?!

 **Sadie:** This city is practically a shopping paradise!

 **Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEEEE!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park which I like to call…"Liberty or Death!"

 **Snagglepuss:** Except there seems to be a lack of carriages as well as horses.

 **Chris:** Who said anything about horses? These are _baby_ carriages.

 **Huckleberry:** So...where are they?

 **Chris:** [ _points to the top of the Statue of Liberty where the carriages are resting on the tips of her crown_ ] Yeah, hope you brought your climbing gloves.

[ _the contestants groan at this_ ]

 **Minerva:** Ugh, you have got to be kidding me.

 **Chris:** Anywho, once you've reached Lady Liberty's crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everybody's up, your team grabs the correct carriage off the spike, races back down to your boat and follows the buoys to your next exciting destination; Central Park!

 **Sadie:** Will there be any time for shopping?

 **Chris:** Nope.

 **Katie and Sadie:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

[ _scene cuts to the three teams standing on their respective mats; Team Ultimate on the yellow mat, Team Fantasy on the blue mat, and Team Mink on the red mat_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _blows the whistle_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _begins to climb the rope_ ] If I can climb up a mountain, Lady Liberty's got nothin' on me!

 **Bridgette:** Ow! What are these ropes made of?!

 **Chris:** Steel wool. Strong and rough, just like the Big Apple.

 **Bridgette:** [ _sighs and begins to climb the rope_ ]

 **Loopy:** If you ladies would allow me, I shall go up first to make sure that it is safe.

 **Colleen:** Well, if you wanna knock ya'self out, be my guest, hun.

 **Minerva:** [ _nudges Colleen_ ] What she means to say is go ahead, sweetie. Just let us know if it's safe.

 **Loopy:** Well, up I go, on y va! [ _begins to climb the rope_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _pulls Colleen to the side_ ] Don't you get it? You can't rush into the deep end with this sort of thing.

 **Colleen:** Pardon?

 **Minerva:** What I'm saying is that we need to be gentle with Loopy for the time being so that it'll be easier for him to do as we say, given how his vote is essential to our plans.

 **Colleen:** Aaaaaah, I see.

 **Minerva:** Just a little slip-up is all. But make sure you check yourself before speaking to Loopy. The last thing we need is the clones getting to him first.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** I normally don't like being ordered around and told what to do, but Minerva raises a good point. Gotta play it nice and smooth with Frenchie on our team and thus we'll have the majority on our side.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** After you, I insist.

 **Tramp:** Hmph. [ _begins to climb the rope when he sees Buster climbing it next_ ]

 **Buster:** Hehe, best view in New York City.

 **Tramp:** Keep it up and I won't hesitate to kick.

 **Buster:** You've forgotten that I've a rather strong _bite_.

 **Tramp:** Ugh, whatever.

[ _scene cuts to Chris standing on top of the statue_ ]

 **Chris:** It's been twenty-five blister busting minutes and nothing! You guys are bummin' me out!

 **Snagglepuss:** Says the one...who isn't...climbing...the rope!

 **Huckleberry:** I swear, that man is one sad sorry vermin.

 **Chris:** Hurry it up, people! I'm officially bored!

 **Eva:** [ _as she reaches the top of the statue_ ] You...are pure...evil!

 **Chris:** [ _growls as the teams pull their remaining members up to the top_ ] Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry and I gotta pee!

 **Colleen:** I got the carriage! I'm flexible enough to balance on the spikes! [ _begins to make her way across the spike_ ]

 **Buster:** Watch and learn, _ladies_. [ _snickers as he begins to cross the spike as Tramp rolls his eyes_ ]

 **Ella:** Never fear my friends for I shall retrieve our carriage. [ _daintily tip-toes across the spike_ ]

[ _at that moment, a breeze brushes past Ella, causing Eva to gasp before the songbird recomposes herself as the weight lifter breathes a sigh of relief before abruptly opening her eyes_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** What, I was just concerned for my teammate is all. After all, you'd be concerned if someone you cared about could plummet straight to their death in the blink of an eye...okay, that just sounded really girly, ugh!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** Haha, got it!

 **FantomCat:** Yes, onwards to victory we go!

 **Bridgette:** How do we get back down?

 **Chris:** Fireman's pole, anyone? It's only a thirty-story drop.

[ _Team Ultimate looks down through the hole at the top of the statue and see the long drop to the bottom_ ]

 **Sierra:** Uhhhh, so who's going first?

 **Buster:** [ _nudges Tramp_ ] Ladies first.

 **Tramp:** Oh, no, after you. I _insist_.

 **FantomCat:** Not to worry, my friends. I shall go first and make sure it's [ _grabs onto the pole and immediately slides down_ ] SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

[ _a loud thump is heard at the bottom as the members of Team Ultimate wince_ ]

 **FantomCat:** [ _off-screen, groans_ ] Not a bone broken…

[ _the rest of Team Ultimate begins to descend down the pole_ ]

 **Bridgette:** AAAAAAAAAA-

 **Sierra:** -AAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Tramp:** -AAAAAAAAAA-

 **Buster:** [ _with the carriage in hand_ ]-AAAAAAAA!

[ _scene cuts to back to the top of the statue_ ]

 **Colleen:** Got the carriage, now let's jet, ladies!

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink descending down the pole_ ]

 **Katie:** EEEEEEEEEEE-

 **Sadie:** -EEEEEEEEEE-

 **Minerva:** -AAAAAAAA-

 **Loopy:** -AAAAAAAA-

 **Colleen:** [ _with the carriage in hand_ ] -AAAAAAAA!

[ _scene cuts to back to the top of the statue_ ]

 **Ella:** Huzzah, our carriage has been delivered!

 **Eva:** Yeah, but the fact we're in last place means we gotta kick it into high gear, so let's move it, people!

[ _scene cuts to Team Fantasy descending down the pole_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** AAAAAAAAAA-

 **Huckleberry:** -AAAAAAAAAA-

 **Ella:** -AAAAAAAAAA-

 **Eva:** [ _with the carriage in hand_ ] -AAAAAAAA!

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate exiting the statue and heading for the dock_ ]

 **Bridgette:** There's the boat!

 **Sierra:** [ _as she boards with the others into the yellow boat_ ] I call shotgun!

[ _Sierra turns on the boat's engine and Team Ultimate sets off from the dock_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _as Team Mink exits the statue_ ] Look!

 **Sadie:** There's our boat!

 **Minerva:** Oooooh, no! We are _not_ settling for second place today! Hit it, Colleen!

[ _Team Minks enters the red boat and Colleen turns on the engine, the team's boat racing away from the dock_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _as Team Fantasy exits the statue_ ] Heavens to Murgatroyd, we're stuck in last place! We're gonna lose again, even!

 **Eva:** [ _as she boards the blue boat with the others_ ] Not on my watch!

[ _Eva turns on the boat's engine and they set off at a brisk pace_ ]

[ _scene cuts back to Team Ultimate_ ]

 **Sierra:** OMG, we're so totally gonna win this! First class, here we come!

 **Bridgette:** But taking a boat to Central Park doesn't really make sense! It's in the middle of Manhattan!

 **Sierra:** Oh, there's the next buoy!

[ _Team Ultimate passes the buoy and heads into the tunnel leading into the sewers, causing them give out various sounds of disgust_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _as Team Mink's boat enters the sewers_ ] The sewers?! Ugh, curse that sadistic host!

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _as Team Fantasy's boat enters the sewers_ ] Bleh! This place smells putrid, horrid, disgusting even!

 **Chris:** [as he watches from the top of the Statue of Liberty with a telescope] Who'll survive and who's gonna take a dive? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Ultimate cruising through the sewers_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Ugh, this place smells so gross! Maybe even worse than the time I got skunked back on Wawa-

[ _at that moment, a roar echoes throughout the sewers_ ]

 **Bridgette:** [ _nervously_ ] Was that an alligator?

 **Sierra:** That's just an urban myth...r-right?

[ _from behind them, a large whitish green alligator rises from the water_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink_ ]

 **Sadie:** Did you hear that? It sounded like a-

[ _the alligator rushes toward them and jumps over their boat, the members of Team Mink screaming in fright as the gator rises up once again, only for Team Fantasy to use it as a ramp and soar through the sewers before landing back in the water_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Ma' golly, what is that thing?!

[ _the gator begins to rush at the boats when Team Mink's boat suddenly lurches, causing Katie to lose her balance_ ]

 **Sadie:** [ _gasps_ ] KATIE! [ _grabs onto her friend's leg before she falls off the boat and pulls her upward_ ] Are you okay?!

 **Katie:** Yeah, I am...thanks to you. [ _hugs her friend sweetly which Sadie returns_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** Sadie and I always have each other's backs.

 **Sadie:** One time when we were hiking up a mountain, a rock came loose under me and I thought I was gonna fall all the way to the bottom until Katie quickly grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to safety.

 **Katie:** Like I was ever gonna let my gal pal fall. If something ever happened to Sadie, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

 **Sadie:** Awww, that is _so_ sweet.

 **Katie:** Not as sweet as you, sweetie.

 **Sadie:** [ _giggles_ ] We're both sweeties.

 **Katie:** Sweeties for life. [ _giggles_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the gator trying to snap at Team Ultimate's boat_ ]

 **FantomCat:** [ _pulls out his sword_ ] No, back! Back, foul creature! Return to the depths from which you came, or else things will take a turn for the worse!

[ _the gator viciously snaps at the contestants, causing Tramp to yelp and hug the closest person next to him out of fear, that person being…_ ]

 **Buster:** Need a big strong guy to protect you, princess?

 **Tramp:** [ _puts his hands back to his hips_ ] Hey, that didn't mean anything and you know it!

 **Buster:** Uh-huh, sure.

 **Tramp:** GRRR!

[ _scene cuts to the boats racing out of a sewer tube, Team Ultimate first, Team Mink second, and Team Fantasy third_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _with a gas mask on_ ] Whoahoho! That is a stench that never comes off! [ _chuckles as he removes the mask_ ] Moving on, welcome to the second part of the challenge; bobbing for big apples NYC-style! Here's how it's gonna go down; [ _taps the pointing stick on the chart showing a map with the teams' colors showing which path to take to Central Park_ ] teams must push their characters along one of the three paths to Central Park's fabled turtle pond. There, one member of each team'll bob for some very special apples using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriages and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park and what's a baby carriage without a baby?

 **Bridgette:** Please tell me you're not gonna kidnap babies for us to carry in this challenge. Because we all know how _well_ that worked last time.

 **Chris:** Well, I could do that if I wanted to, but this time, one member of each team must ride in their carriage and stay there all the way to the finish line.

 **All the females of Team Mink:** Loopy!

 **Buster:** I volunteer-

 **Tramp:** Nooooo, you are _not_ making _me_ the baby.

 **Sierra:** Aww, I think you would make a cute baby. Not to mention that it would cause some _real_ ripple on the internet. [ _giggles mischievously_ ]

 **Tramp:** I'm sorry, what?

 **Bridgette:** [ _clears throat to ease the tension_ ] Um, if it's any consolation, I'll volunteer to sit in the carriage, hehe, yeah…

 **Snagglepuss:** So, who shall take the role of serving as the baby in this here carriage?

 **Huckleberry:** Well, I suppose I could take the role, then you'd be able to carry me across to the finish line. [ _winks at the mountain lion_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _winks back with a chuckle_ ] Then it's settled, Huck will be our baby for this challenge.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** If that there wink didn't send off a signal to ya'll, maybe it'll make sense in time.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Huck serving as the baby makes sense to me if you get my meaning. [ _clicks his tongue_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Ultimate got here first, so they get the shortest path to the pond. Team Fantasy gets the longest path on the left and Team Mink gets the longest path on the right. Oh, and a little traveling music, please?

 **Ella:** [ _gasps with joy_ ] Singing in the streets of New York City?! This could not get any better!

 **Katie:** Oh, I just realized, isn't New York known for Broadway?!

 **Sadie:** Yeah, so that means-

 **Katie:** -we'll be-

 **Katie and Sadie:** Broadway Best Female Friends For Life, EEEEEEEEEEEE!

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** That's your cue, now move it, people!

[ _the three teams set off as the music begins_ ]

**Katie:** _What's not to love about New York City?_

_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!_

_The crime is high!_

_The pigeons fly!_

_What's not to love about New York?!_

**Sadie:** _The lights are brighter!_

_The fun is funner!_

_The bagels are bagel-er,_

_And the bums are bummer!_

_The dirt and grime make every alley shine!_

_What's not to love about New York?!_

**Minerva:** _The stores, and the fashion!_

_Big shows where stars cash in!_

_It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!_

**Katie and Sadie:** Dance break!

 **Minerva:** For the love of dance, stop!

**Bridgette, Ella, Eva, and Sierra:** _Subway trains and the hustle-bustle!_

**Bridgette, Colleen, Ella, Eva, Katie, Minerva, Sadie, and Sierra:** _Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!_

**Snagglepuss:** _And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!_

**Huckleberry:** Whoa, hot, hot, hot!

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** _What's not to love..._

 **Huckleberry, Loopy, and Snagglepuss:** _What's not to love..._

 **Bridgette, Buster, Colleen, Ella, Eva, FantomCat, Huckleberry, Katie, Loopy, Minerva, Sadie, Sierra, Snagglepuss, and Tramp:** _What's not to love... about New York?!_

[ _scene cuts to the turtle pond_ ]

 **Buster:** The other teams are here, too?! I thought we got the shortest path!

 **Colleen:** Well, no thanks to the clones' dancing session we got here when we did!

 **Katie and Sadie:** Hey!

 **Huckleberry:** And by golly, look at the size of them apples!

 **Chris:** Remember; no hands!

 **Eva:** I'm diving in, I'm an athlete after all! [ _runs to the pond and jumps in_ ]

 **FantomCat:** Never fear, I shall take on this grueling task! [ _runs to the pond and jumps in_ ]

 **Katie:** Oh, Sadie and I will jump in for the apples!

 **Colleen:** Yeeeeeeah, not gonna happen. [ _runs to the pond and jumps in_ ]

 **Sadie:** Wow, rude much?

 **Katie:** Like, totally! It was just a suggestion.

[ _scene cuts to FantomCat arriving at one of the apples and going under the water before resurfacing with the apple on his head_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Whoo-hoo, go FantomCat!

 **Sierra:** Yes, we're gonna win!

 **Minerva:** Um, yeah, Colleen, I don't mean to fuss but we could really use a bit of speed at the moment!

 **Colleen:** Oi, keep ya' top on! [ _bites the stem of the apple with her teeth and pulls it back to shore_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _as she arrives at her apple_ ] Oooooh, no, I am not heading to the elimination ceremony for the second time in a row! [ _pushes the apple by bashing it with her head_ ]

[ _scene cuts to FantomCat arriving back at his team's carriage and dropping the apple off his head into Bridgette's lap_ ]

 **Bridgette:** We've got the apple, now let's hurry!

[ _Team Ultimate takes off to the finish line as Teams Fantasy and Mink soon have their apples loaded into their carriages and the three teams begin to race toward the finish_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef sitting by a fountain as the teams approach it, with the team arriving first to the finish being..._ ]

 **Minerva:** WHAT?! WE LOST?!

 **Chris:** And the winner of the New York challenge is...Team Ultimate!

[ _the members of Team Ultimate cheer for their victory as Bridgette and Sierra hug each other while Tramp high-fives Buster...before putting his hand back and looks away huffily while trying hard not to blush_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Fantasy, congrats on not coming in last!

[ _the members of Team Fantasy breath a sigh of relief_ ]

 **Chris:** And, as for Team Mink, you're facing elimination for the first time.

[ _the members of Team Mink all give a collective groan_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** So, how'd you enjoy bein' the baby?

 **Huckleberry:** Well, it's a different feelin' than what I'm used to, considering I'm usually carried by you. [ _boops the mountain lion's nose with his finger tip_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Weeeell, how about I carry you right now? [ _pulls up the hound with a grin_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Ohohoho, why thank ya' kindly.

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the plane where Loopy is seen about to go into the confessional when Minerva stops him_ ]

 **Minerva:** Heeeeeeey, Loopy, was it? Thinking about who to send off tonight?

 **Loopy:** Well, 'zat's 'ze question, I'm not exactly sure who to give 'ze boot.

 **Minerva:** Well, I believe I can assist with that, here's the plan…[ _brings herself to Loopy's ear and whispers the plan, the wolf's expression turning to a look of surprise_ ]...r-really?

 **Minerva:** Hmm-mmm, I figured it doesn't hurt to lose someone who doesn't really...match up to the rest of us in terms of style. I trust you'll understand in the long run. [ _walks off, leaving Loopy feeling rather uncertain_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** It's vote time! Up in the loser class bathroom, you'll find five passports. Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home. Got it?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie and Sadie:** [ _look around at the passports until Chris pops in and points at his watch_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _puts down Sadie's passport and stamps it with a grin_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** The way I see it is that I'm hot, Colleen is hot, and Katie _could_ be made hot. But as for Lumpkins…[ _stamps Sadie's passport_ ]...sorry, but you just don't fit the bill.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _looks tensely between Sadie and Colleen's passports while biting his lip_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks and if ya' don't get one, you'll be taking the Drop of Shame. The following players are safe; Minerva [ _catches the bag_ ]...Loopy [ _catches the bag_ ]...and...Katie [ _catches the bag_ ]. And the last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Colleen!

 **Colleen:** [ _catches the bag with a grin_ ]

 **Sadie:** [ _gasps_ ] Me?!

 **Chris:** Yep. You, Sadie.

 **Katie:** NO! This is so not fair! You can't get rid of Sadie, not this soon!

 **Chris:** I can and I will! Sadie, the Drop of Shame awaits you!

 **Sadie:** [ _catches the parachute and sighs sadly_ ] I'm gonna miss you, Katie.

 **Katie:** [ _sniffles_ ] I'm gonna miss you more, Sadie.

 **Sadie:** I'm gonna miss you even more.

 **Katie:** I'm gonna miss you even _even_ more.

 **Sadie:** I'm gonna-

 **Chris:** Ugh, enough already! [ _roughly shoves Sadie out of the plane_ ]

 **Sadie:** [ _as she descends_ ] KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Katie:** SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIEEEEEEEEEEEE! [ _begins to sob_ ]

 **Chris:** Sayonara from the Big Apple, where will our travels take us next? Will Team Fantasy ever win First Class? And will Katie ever stop crying? All these questions and many more...probably won't be answered on the next episode of Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	3. I See London, I See FantomCat

**Chapter Three: I See London, I See FantomCat**

[ _scene shows Chris inside the cockpit_ ]

 **Chris:** New York; the city that eats other cities for breakfast! Here, our competitors went to new heights to discover New York's finest. From the bosom of Lady Liberty to the Big Apple's rotten stanky sewer core. In the end, Team Ultimate claimed victory and Team Mink sent Sadie to the Drop of Shame, much to the disappointment of Katie who is _still_ crying! Seriously, what is it with these girls and missing each other? Isn't a simple goodbye enough? Anyways, we have lucky number, thirteen competitors, still in the running. Where will we be heading today; find out here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the interior of the economy class section where Teams Mink and Fantasy are seen brooding, the most prominent noise being Katie still sobbing as evident by a puddle on the ground having formed from her tears_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _sobbing_ ] Sadie...why'd you have to go...so soon…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _struggling to make a smile_ ] Well...at least I'm still here...but what fun is that...when your gal pal who you just got back onto the show with...isn't even here...SAAAAAAAAAAADIEEEEEEE! [ _goes back to sobbing_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _to Minerva_ ] Ooooooh, my lord, how much longer are we going to have to put up this bollocks?! This girl won't stop bloody crying!

 **Minerva:** [ _sighs_ ] I know what you mean, but there's nothing I can say that'll get her to shut up. Loopy, please be a dear and see if you can calm down that little girl.

 **Loopy:** Oh...well...I shall see what I can do, madame…[ _goes over to where Katie is and pats her on the back_ ]...hey...please, do not cry, my dear…

 **Katie:** Why, why shouldn't I cry?! My best friend just got booted, you'd cry if someone you cared about was suddenly taken away in the blink of an eye! [ _goes back to crying_ ]

 **Loopy:** Well, yes, but...oh, dear...um…

 **Eva:** [ _while holding her ears in aggravation_ ] Ugh, I'm reminded as to why I hate those…

 **Ella:** Now, Eva, don't be like that. Katie has lost someone truly dear to her and now she's mourning her loss.

 **Eva:** She has been crying for the past several hours over her friend who is mostly still alive and if I have to listen to her endless sobbing for another hour straight, I'm gonna seriously damage-

 **Ella:** Eva! Not everything needs to be solved with brute force. What if you were in Katie's position, would you like it if someone wanted to beat the tears out of you?

 **Eva:** Well, I wouldn't be crying like a baby for starters if I was in Katie's position.

 **Ella:** Eva…

 **Eva:** [ _sighs_ ] Fine, I see your point, we'll do it your way. Just please find a way for her to stop crying so that we can at least sleep peacefully tonight.

 **Ella:** Very well…[ _goes over to Katie and starts to sing_ ] _Please, my dear, don't weep, don't cry_

_Just believe in yourself that you can try..._

**Katie:** [ _sniffles_ ] But...how can I…

 **Ella:** I'm sure Sadie wouldn't want you crying and being unhappy. She'd want you to succeed and win it for her. I'm sure she's cheering for you right now, I firmly believe that.

 **Katie:** Well...I-I guess…[ _sighs sadly and looks at the ground_ ]

 **Ella:** Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open. [ _goes back to her team to sit next to Eva_ ]

 **Eva:** Whoa...how'd you do that?

 **Ella:** It's a little something called patience, my dear.

 **Huckleberry:** Well, on one hand, at least that little gal's not cryin' her eyes out anymore.

 **Snagglepuss:** Indeed, now she's just starin' at the ground, lookin' forlorn, depressed, sad even.

 **Ella:** Well, I don't expect her to get over this instantly. The healing process takes time after all.

 **Eva:** Still, thanks for that...I guess…

 **Ella:** No problem.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** I never like to use anger or violent language against someone who is in distress. I've always believed in a peaceful resolution. It is sad that I couldn't break Katie completely out of her miserable state, but seeing the bond she shares with her friend Sadie, I can't put it past her. A bond between two people is truly amongst the strongest of them all.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Man, that girl just seems to have the solution for everything. Even if her methods don't match up with mine, I can at least see where she's coming from. Maybe I do rely too much on brute force to win a debate...ugh, there I go again! Am I turning soft or something?! No, that's not it, I'm just...compensating is all...what? I'm just saying it how it is, nothing more.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the first-class section where Team Ultimate is seen relaxing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** [ _sighs contentedly_ ] This is the life. I never got to really experience this side of the plane the last time we did this.

 **Sierra:** Oh, your team was _so_ unlucky the last time we did this. I think it either might have had something to do with DJ's animal curse or that Chris simply liked to pick on your team in particular, seeing as any time you guys lost, it was always an elimination round.

 **Bridgette:** Yeah, that was something that always bugged me during my last run on this show, plus the fact that I was...kinda once again the first girl eliminated…

 **Sierra:** You know another thing, you were the only one who participated in the first three seasons never to get a single-digit placement.

 **Bridgette:** Oh yeah...that as well...you know, I sometimes feel like this show has it out for me. First I get skunked, then I get eliminated first along with Geoff because of us kissing and then I get eliminated for kissing a pole. Sierra...you don't think I'm...you know, weak?

 **Sierra:** Well, you weren't the first girl eliminated this time, maybe that's a sight that things are gonna start looking up for you. Hehe, who knows, you might even get a placement higher than 10th!

 **Bridgette:** Well, I suppose that's something...you know, I never expected you to be so insightful, Sierra.

 **Sierra:** Well, let's just say that I have a _loooooot_ of time to think, given my...ahem, track record...oh, boy, that was a wild ride, wasn't it?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** Some of you have probably noticed that I haven't mentioned you-know-who. As much as I would love to be his, I've come to realize that...we were just never meant to be. It's like the old saying goes "if you love something, you set it free" and that's just what I did, I set him free...but on the other hand, at least I can now keep up to date on the other contestants on this show. Don't tell anyone, but I think I saw something shiny peeking out of Tramp's pocket. I know exactly what it is, but I'll just keep the surprise hidden...for now, hehehe.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the males of Team Ultimate sitting by the bar_ ]

 **Buster:** Lemme tell you somethin', I don't ever wanna leave this sanctuary. It's got all I could ever need to last through this hellhouse of a show.

 **FantomCat:** Given what I've heard from the others, they really know how to make those who have lost feel like dirt. Tis a shame they have to be subjected to such awful conditions.

 **Tramp:** Well, I suppose that's just the life of participating on this show, you either make it big or you just fall flat on your face.

 **Intercom:** Attention, helpless competitors! We've been denied permission to land so you're gonna have to jump!

[ _the contestants of all three teams give out calls of outburst_ ]

 **Intercom:** And Chef may have miscounted parachutes.

 **Chef:** I'm a cook, not a mathematician!

 **Chris:** So ya' might wanna put the pedal to the metal and grab before they're gone!

[ _scene cuts to the thirteen contestants grabbing hold of a parachute each and about to jump_ ]

[ _Buster and Tramp notice that there's one parachute left_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _groans_ ] Why me? Why me of all people?

 **Buster:** [ _puts the parachute on his back_ ] You're gonna have to let me hold you all the way to the bottom, no ifs or buts about it.

 **Tramp:** [ _sighs_ ] Fine…

[ _scene cuts to Buster and Tramp falling down as the Dobie-Rottie clings onto the Schnauzer tries hard not to squirm. It then cuts to the contestants standing on the London Bridge_ ]

 **FantomCat:** Ah, the glorious city of London, it feels so nice to be back from which I came from.

 **Colleen:** [ _inhales and then exhales_ ] Ah, yeah, this place hasn't lost its touch.

[ _scene shows Tramp and Buster finally landing on the bridge. Upon landing, a metallic ching is heard from below Tramp, causing him to quietly gasp and pick up whatever fell out of his pocket and place it back in_ ]

 **Buster:** Hey, you alright there, hotshot?

 **Tramp:** Yes! [ _clears throat_ ] I mean...yes, I'm fine...thank you...I suppose…

 **Buster:** Hmm…

[ _scene cuts to the interior of a double-decker bus_ ]

 **Chris:** London, home to loads of wicked stuff. Big Ben, the London Eye, the sandwich stuffed with french fries known as the chip buddy. London's also home to Scotland Yard; the world's biggest crime-busting outlet, but there was one case even Scotland Yard couldn't crack; Jack the Ripper!

[ _the females, apart from Eva, gasp at this while the males, barring Buster, look at each other apprehensively_ ]

 **Chris:** The wacko serial killer who terrorized Victorian London. Today, you'll be tracking that bad boy down. But be careful...Jack's also hunting you! Next stop, Tower of London!

[ _scene cuts to the contestants and Chris standing outside the Tower of London_ ]

 **Chris:** Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the tower complex all the way to the Ripper's secret lair. Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you and you win. Your first clue will be found during the "changing of the guard" and when I say "change", I mean _change_ the guards. Your clue is hidden in his uniform, so one of you has to strip 'im down to his birthday suit till you find it.

[ _the contestants gasp at this_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Wait, we have to actually strip them down?

 **Eva:** Ooooooh, no, I am _not_ stripping down a guy like some prostitute!

 **Chris:** Up to you, bra. Million bucks, all I'm sayin'. And while you're at it…

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

[ _the contestants, apart from Ella, give a collective groan as the music begins to play_ ]

 **Eva:** Seriously? I mean, seriously?!

 **Minerva:** _It's creepy how they stand there,_

_and don't even blink!_

_I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink!_

**Colleen:** _Hey buddy,_

_Can we bribe you,_

_to strip yourself down?_

**Minerva:** _A little reward with these here?_

 **Chris:** Nope, that's not allowed.

 **Bridgette:** _No way, I can't strip him,_

_Geoff will freak!_

**Tramp:** _And I'm allergic to uniforms._

 **Buster:** Okay, that's just weak.

 **Sierra:** _I've currently got my hands tied with this silly string!_

 **Tramp:** Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello!? Married?

 **Buster:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._

 **Tramp:** _There's only one thing to do!_

 **Sierra:** _Force someone to strip him down!_

 **Bridgette, Buster, Sierra, and Tramp:** _And, sorry, Fantom, that's you!_

 **FantomCat:** Ah, I see here!

 **Colleen:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._

 **Katie:** _There's only one thing to do!_

 **Minerva:** _Force someone to strip him down!_

 **Colleen, Katie, and Minerva:** _And Loopy de Loop, that's you!_

 **Loopy:** Hey, regarde ça!

 **Huckleberry:** Snag! Look! It's me!

_And I think I want to strip!_

**Snagglepuss:** Poor dear! Quick, get out of those things.

_And that will help, I bet._

**Huckleberry:** _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue._

 **Ella:** _We're doing what Chris proposed!_

 **Snagglepuss:** _Force someone to strip him down!_

 **Eva:** _Cause if we don't, we're hosed! Totally ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-osed!_

[ _scene shows Snagglepuss taking off one of the guard's shoes when the clue flies out of it, causing Ella to snatch_ ]

 **Ella:** "Pull a tout atop a southern spire." [ _gasps_ ] Quick, follow me!

[ _the members of Team Fantasy rush off into the tower. The scene cuts to them arriving in a dungeon filled with all sorts of sharp objects and ancient forms of torture_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, this is the very room that Anne Boleyn lived in before Henry VIII beheaded her!

 **Eva:** What's with the creepy desk?

 **Chef:** [ _wearing a medieval outfit with an ax_ ] It's a medieval torture rack. Clue's inside, tie someone on and stretch. [ _chuckles darkly_ ]

[ _Huckleberry and Snagglepuss look uncomfortably at each other while Ella taps her fingers nervously_ ]

 **Eva:** I'll do it! I can handle a little stretching.

 **Ella:** Are you sure about that? It looks rather...painful.

 **Eva:** I _eat_ pain.

 **Huckleberry:** Well, if you're sure about that then…

 **Snagglepuss:** At least neither of us has to get stretched out.

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate in another part of the tower_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Which way do we go now? I'm not exactly familiar with this place.

 **Sierra:** Maybe we should have taken a left back there. Or maybe it was a right…

 **FantomCat:** Not to worry, my dears, I shall have us on the path to victory just as soon as...why are you looking at me like that?

 **Bridgette:** [ _nervously while pointing her finger_ ] F-F-F-F-FantomCat...b-b-behind you…

 **FantomCat:** Huh? [ _looks behind to see no one is there]_ Now what was all that abo-[ _is snatched upwards by a set of hands_ ]

 **Bridgette and Sierra:** AAAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Bridgette:** The R-R-Ripper got F-FantomCat!

 **Sierra:** [ _gasps_ ] And where are Tramp and Buster?!

 **Bridgette:** WHAT?! Guys?! GUYS?! Where are you?!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** I generally don't like horror films, so I do _not_ wanna be living in one!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _the Ripper is seen exiting the tower with a bag_ ]

 **Chris:** And then there were twelve. Will anybody survive the Ripper? And this show? Come back after the break when we'll try and answer at least a couple of these questions.

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the dungeon where Eva is seen howling out in pain_ ]

 **Eva:** AAAAAAAARGH! C'mon, is that the best you've got?!

 **Huckleberry:** You're enjoyin' this?

 **Eva:** No, but we need to get the next clue so PULL HARDER!

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _makes a cuckoo expression with his fingers to Huckleberry_ ] This girl's off her nut. [ _sees Ella having covered her face with her hands_ ] Why are you covering your face?

 **Ella:** I just can't bear to watch this kind of cruelty. It paints a bad image in my head…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** At least none of us has been captured by that awful killer, but all this torture is reminding me of...the dark side of royalty. Guillotines, torture racks, coffins with nails in them…[ _shudders_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink on another torture rack as Katie is seen screaming in agony_ ]

 **Katie:** OOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Why did I get chosen for this?!

 **Colleen:** Maybe because it would serve as a lesson to you not to cry for bloody hours on end.

 **Minerva:** [ _nudges Colleen_ ] What she means is that it was a 2-1 vote and thus you got the role, hun.

 **Katie:** Hey, what about Loopy?! That's a 2-2 vote!

 **Colleen:** Speakin' of which, where is the bloke?

 **Minerva:** Huh? [ _notices the absence of the French Canadian wolf] Oh, for…[turns the crank furiously_ ]

 **Katie:** YOOOWCH!

[ _scene cuts back to Team Fantasy as they finally get the top part of the rack open to reveal the clue_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** There it is!

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _picks up the letter_ ] "If your teammate can still use their feet, bring them down for something to eat."

 **Ella:** The banquet hall! Back downstairs off the courtyard! Eva?

 **Eva:** [ _groans_ ] Please, I'm fine…[ _crack_ ]...ow.

 **Ella:** Oh my, do you need some help there?

 **Eva:** No! I mean, I can manage just…[ _crack_ ]...just fine...no biggie…

[ _scene cuts to Team Fantasy standing just outside the banquet hall_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** There's some kind of jewelry case on the table; filled with gold, gems, golden eggs even!

 **Huckleberry:** I guess we go in and get it, can it be that easy?

 **Ella:** Me and Eva will stand guard here.

 **Eva:** What, I told you I'm fine!

 **Ella:** Eva, you were limping all the way over here, you need a little rest.

 **Eva:** But I-

 **Ella:** Please?

 **Eva:** [ _pauses for a moment...before letting out a sigh_ ] Fine…

[ _scene cuts back to Team Mink finally getting their clue out of the rack_ ]

 **Colleen:** Got it!

 **Katie:** Owwwww...can somebody please give a hand here…?

 **Minerva:** [ _sighs reluctantly and Katie up from the rack_ ] There, now let's go!

[ _scene cuts to Tramp and Buster walking about another section of the tower_ ]

 **Tramp:** Well, isn't that just great, now we're completely lost! Why did I let _you_ lead the way?!

 **Buster:** Hey, your sense of direction isn't any better considering you dragged me into at least three deadends!

 **Tramp:** Ugh, I need to sit down! [ _sits down on the floor a lot harder than he intended and the metallic ching is heard again as something falls from his pocket_ ] Eep! [ _hastily picks it up and stuffs it back in his pocket_ ]

 **Buster:** Okay, I saw that! Now, what are you hiding from me?!

 **Tramp:** I'm not hiding anything, just something that fell out of my pocket!

 **Buster:** Alright then, show me.

 **Tramp:** What? No, it's nothing, really.

 **Buster:** If you're being this secretive about it, then you're definitely hiding something.

 **Tramp:** Buster, I told you, it's noth-

[ _THUMP!_ ]

 **Tramp:** Did you hear that?

 **Buster:** Yeah...what was-

[ _the two canines find themselves stuffed into a sack, both of them struggling and thrusting_ ]

 **Tramp:** Oh, come on!

[ _scene cuts to Huckleberry and Snagglepuss digging through the chest_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** C'mon, c'mon, where's the clue? Gold toothpick, emerald stetted toothbrush?

 **Huckleberry:** Hmmm, this is a mighty fine egg here. I wonder what'll happen if I-[ _turn the egg to reveal a note_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Clue, the clue!

 **Huckleberry:** Got it! Now, let's get back to the-

[ _from outside, Ella and Eva are heard screaming_ ]

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** The girls!

[ _the hound and the mountain lion race out of the banquet hall and outside the tower to find their female teammates absent_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** They're gone!

 **Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, that's two down for the count!

 **Huckleberry:** [ _sighs_ ] Read the clue.

 **Snagglepuss:** "The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back. At the red starting line to the race."

 **Huckleberry:** Hmmm...two levels...red starting line...could be a double-decker bus.

 **Snagglepuss:** Well, I suppose we might as well find one and try there.

[ _Huckleberry and Snagglepuss race off from the tower and into the city_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink inside the banquet hall as Katie picks up an egg which contains a note_ ]

 **Katie:** Ooh, I found the cl-

 **Colleen:** [ _snatches the note from the human girl_ ] "The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space." Ya' know, I've the feelin' that this Ripper bloke is somewhere located in White Chapel.

 **Minerva:** Well, it's as good a place as any. Come on, we'd better-[ _notices that Katie is now absent from the group_ ]-you have got to be kidding me.

[ _scene cuts to Huckleberry and Snagglepuss quietly approaching a double-decker bus. They enter it and the interior appears to be empty. As silently as they can muster, they tip-toe across the bus...before a set of hands reaches down and grabs the blue hound, pulling him upward_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Huh? Huck? [ _looks ahead and gasps as the Ripper shoves Huckleberry into the enclosed driver's seat and shuts the door_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** HELP!

 **Snagglepuss:** Hold on, Huck, I'm coming to save you! ROAR!

[ _Snagglepuss rushes toward the Ripper who then jumps up and kicks the pink mountain lion in the back, sending him to the ground. The feline recovers from this and then charges back at the Ripper, teasing him with what appears to be a jump before he stops halfway and pounces on the Ripper, stuffing him into the sack_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Haha! Got 'im! [ _rushes toward the driver's seat and opens the door, allowing Huckleberry to come out_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Why I do declare, that was some mighty fine fightin' you put up there. I'm forever grateful for your honor.

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _blushes and waves a paw_ ] Awww...c'mon, now...

 **Huckleberry:** [ _pulls the mountain lion into a sly kiss_ ] I mean it~

 **Snagglepuss:** Ooooh, hubba, hubba~

[ _scene cuts to back on the plane with the captured contestants waiting in the corridor as the uncaptured contestants arrive_ ]

 **Colleen:** Nothing...absolutely...bloody...nothing…

 **Tramp:** Question, what even happened to you two? Why do you have branches and leaves all over you?

 **Sierra:** Weeeee...kinda hid in the courtyard…

 **Bridgette:** In a bush...yeah…

 **Chris:** Alright then, time to determine the winner of the London challenge; Team Mink, you lost two members of your team and you came up empty-handed.

[ _Colleen and Minerva glare at Katie and Loopy who sheepishly smile back_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _chuckles nervously_ ] Sorry for getting captured?

 **Loopy:** Oh mec…

 **Chris:** Team Ultimate, you also came up empty-handed and you lost three members of your team.

 **Buster:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] Hmph.

 **Chris:** And as for Team Fantasy, despite losing two members of their team, they managed to catch the Ripper meaning they are the winners of today's challenge!

[ _Huckleberry and Snagglepuss embrace each other as Ella claps and cheers in delight while Eva gives a satisfied fistpump_ ]

 **Chris:** Now, time to reveal who the mysterious Ripper really is…

[ _Chris pulls off the mask to reveal…_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Well, by golly, if it ain't the legendary thief himself.

 **Snagglepuss:** Hark, tis the man himself, Sly Cooper, in our midst.

 **Sly:** Heh, they don't call me the master of disguise for nothing. I got contacted saying they needed someone swift and coordinated for this show and so I took up the offer and nabbed quite a few of your like jewels. Now, if you don't mind, I gotta jet, after all, my work's never done. [ _jumps out the door of the plane and brings a button, giving him a gilder to hover off into the moonlight_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, Team Ultimate, you're today's big sorry losers, so it's time for one of you to say "tally-ho!" [ _chuckles as the members of Team Ultimate look down dejectedly_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Welcome Team Not So Ultimate, what a way to finish after your previous victory. But now, it's time to cast the votes. Stamp one of the five passports to choose who you'd like to take the Drop of Shame.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** [ _looks carefully at the passports as she tries to decide who to pick_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** [ _stamps down on FantomCat's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _stamps down on one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **FantomCat:** [ _looks curiously at Sierra's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _looks between Buster and Sierra's passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, time to see who's receiving in-flight snacks and who's taking the Drop of Shame. [ _chuckles_ ] The following members are safe for another day: Bridgette [ _catches the bag_ ]...Tramp [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Buster [ _catches the bag_ ]. Which means the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Sierra!

 **Sierra:** Yay! [ _catches the bag_ ]

 **FantomCat:** [ _sighs sadly and stands up_ ] I suppose victory wasn't meant to be thrust upon me. [ _catches the parachute_ ]

 **Chris:** Any final words before you know…

 **FantomCat:** Yes, say safe, my friends, for Team Ultimate shall rise again! [ _jumps out of the plane_ ] FOR VICTORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!

 **Tramp:** [ _sighs as he stands up from his seat and walks away, but not before a curious eye from Buster_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _holds something in his hand not visible to the viewer due to the angle at which he's holding_ ] How am I gonna keep this secret for much longer? Ooooooh, what do I say...if I can say…[ _sighes sadly_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Hmmm, looks like Tramp's got a few skeletons in the closet. How will this impact him in the long run? Will I enjoy watching his inner turmoil? Yes, yes I will. Find out what happens next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	4. One Friendly Family

**Chapter Four: One Friendly Family**

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then shows a montage of the eliminated contestants in the order of which they booted off the show. Lila annoying her teammates, Sadie giving off a long goodbye to Katie, and then FantomCat acting like his dashing self in several of the clip_ ]

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then cuts to a large stage with Fox and Wolf sitting on a couch in the middle while the peanut gallery containing all the contestants from the previous seasons, including the helpers, are seen to the right of the stage as the audience cheers_ ]

**Wolf:** Hello, all you TD fanatics out there! Welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath! I'm Wolf O'Donnell!

**Fox:** And I'm Fox McCloud! Coming to you live from the aftermath studio!

**Wolf:** If you'll look to your right, you'll see the contestants from the previous seasons all gathered here, a reunion between old comrades and stuff like that.

[ _the members of the peanut gallery wave and smile at the cheering audience_ ]

**Fox:** Today, we're here to interview some of the eliminated contestants from the first quarter of this show.

**Wolf:** As well as getting some of that dirt on the more "questionable" contenders, more on that later. But first, let's introduce our first eliminated contestant up to the stage; she's mean as can be, she's got a motormouth that doesn't know when to shut up, and she's an utter control freak, let's welcome the first eliminee to the stage...Lila!

[ _Lila comes out, waving and with a half-lidded smirk though she only receives little reaction with some boos_ ]

**Lila:** Pfft, tough crowd. [ _sits down on the couch on the left side of the stage with a pompous air_ ]

**Wolf:** Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in...not much it seems…[ _delves into a wheezing chuckle as several members of the peanut gallery join in_ ]

**Fox:** [ _clears throat_ ] Well...tell us, Lila...I'm sure we'd all love to hear about what you feel about being the first boot of the season.

**Wolf:** Like it was a surprise to any of us.

**Lila:** Those imbeciles missed out on a real winner, that's what I'll say!

**Wolf:** [ _struggling not to laugh_ ] W...W...Winner? [ _buckles over with laughter and falls off the couch_ ]

**Jinks:** Oh, she's a winner alright...like in her head. [ _laughs heartily as several members of the peanut gallery join in_ ]

**Fox:** [ _looks on in concern at the lupine and gets up from his seat to help him up_ ] Careful, Wolf, don't hurt yourself.

**Lila:** [ _rolls her eyes in disdain_ ] And I see this place has just as many idiots.

**Top Cat:** Sweetheart, I don't know how you can call us idiots when you made a damn fool over yourself on air.

**Hokey:** I remember watching Snagglepuss repeatedly stamp your passport on repeat, ooooh, the satisfaction.

**Lila:** Hmph, he was just a weak man who couldn't handle all _this_ ~ [ _strikes a pose in an attempt to woo the audience_ ]

**Angelina:** [ _unamused_ ] So is treating men as servants for a roof over your head and essentially just wanting their money a part of all 'this'? [ _gestures "this" with her fingers_ ]

**Alice:** [ _giggles_ ] Good one.

**Lila:** Oh, shut it, ya' little rat! You're just jealous.

**Angelina:** Oh, yes. I'm _so_ jealous of being the first boot. [ _fist-bumps Alice with a smirk_ ]

**Wolf:** [ _claps his hands together_ ] Daaaaaamn, spit, and roasted!

**Lila:** You be quiet you ugly, one-eyed freak of nature!

**Courtney:** He's at least more presentable than you. Walking up with that pompous attitude of yours, even I wouldn't be so idiotic.

**Lila:** Hey, you're one to talk about morals, Miss C.I.T. I know for a fact that you're notorious for bein' a bitch!

**Courtney:** Maybe in the past, yes, but I actually learned my lesson. From what I've heard, you haven't learned a thing since the days you first started on television.

**Wolf:** Right you are as seen on the big screen above.

[ _scene shows the large screen showing the events of "Spring Hits a Snag" where Lila is seen being overly controlling of Snagglepuss and making a scene when he finally speaks against her, ending up to him deserting her for the rest of hunting season. It then shows the events of "One Snag Two Many" where Lila fakes being in trouble to get the male mountain lion's attention and then acting all manipulative towards his brother Snaggletooth before the screen cuts to static_ ]

**Lila:** Hey! Those clips were from ages ago!

**Wolf:** Ages ago doesn't mean jack s**t when you've clearly displayed your inability to change, as seen by your abysmal performance on the show.

**Lila:** Abysmal?! I was-

**Wolfrun:** Being an annoying little bitch to everyone on your team.

**Scarlett:** It's really no wonder as to why you got the first boot, the only way you would have been safe was if you were on one of the teams and even then, I have no doubt that you'd still had a massive target on your back.

**Lila:** Oh, what would you know, four-eyes?!

**Scarlett:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] My, what an original insult. Seems as though you lack both beauty _and_ brains.

**Lila:** WHAT?! Why you little-

**Wolf:** Aaaaaand that's all the time we've got with you-know-who.

**Lila:** Hey, don't you dare interrupt me while I'm-

**Izzy:** Oh! Is it hunting time yet?! I've got a new arrow and bow to try out! [ _produces a bow and arrow and aims it in Lila's direction_ ]

**Lila:** EEEEEEEEEEEEE! [ _runs away to the left side of the stage and behind the curtains_ ]

**Izzy:** Oh, was it something I said?

**Wolf:** Not at all, I think you just did us a favor by getting rid of a pest.

**Fox:** [ _muttering_ ] Freakin' ableist bitch…

**Wolf:** Well, glad that we've got some _real_ women on this show. [ _winks at Fox_ ]

**Fox:** Why'd you wink at me?

**Wolf:** Oooooooh, no reason. But before we move onto our next guest, who are you hoping to see make it all the way to the big ones this season, Fox?

**Fox:** Well, that Tramp does seem like a respectable fellow.

**Wolf:** Personally, I'm hoping to see my man Buster pull through all the way to the finals. We need more tough guys coming out on top in the big ones. Though that Eva chick would also be someone I wouldn't mind seeing getting all the way to the finals. What can I say, gimme that brawn. [ _pulls up his sleeve and flexes his arm_ ]

**Fox:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] I figured you'd go with those two, especially Buster~ Don't strain your arm tryna' flex.

**Wolf:** What, you telling me you ain't thirsty for these guns?

**Fox:** [ _blushes_ ] No…

**Wolf:** Anyways, can someone get the pink carpet over to the peanut gallery?

**Izzy:** I'm on it! [ _stands up from her seat and leaps across the stage where fighting can be heard between the human girl and the mountain lion_ ] HIYEYEYEYEYE-YAH!

**Wolf:** While the catfight goes on off-stage, we'll take a short break, but stay tuned for the remainder of the Total Drama Aftermath!

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine to cut away, the episode continues with the letters flashing again_ ]

**Wolf:** We're back and it's time to introduce our next guest~ She's practically linked to her partner by the hip and is one of the ladies most absent from Total Drama! I'm sure you know which ones I'm talkin' about, Fox.

**Fox:** That being Katie and, in this case, Sadie who we welcome on now.

[ _the plump girl in question timidly walks up onto the stage and sits down on the couch next to the two hosts as the audience cheers_ ]

**Sadie:** Hehe, thank you, thank you, I...oh my...I'm not used to doing this without Katie…

**Wolf:** Well, I must say, it's gotta be a shame to go so soon when you just came back.

**Fox:** Yeah, it must be hard going out so soon, and without your best friend.

**Sadie:** Yeah, I was so excited to go all the way with Katie. I just hope she'll be okay up in that plane...up with those two meanies. It sucks having girls that they think they're _so_ hot step all over you.

**Wolf:** At least one of those got the boot before, but then again, she's not as conniving as those gals.

**Lila:** Hey! Watch your mouth, you-

**Anne Maria:** No one cares!

**Sadie:** Hehe, I heard all about that. It was SOOOO hilarious!

**Blitz:** I know what you mean about hot girls taking advantage of you. I've been there and done that…

**Fox:** What a coincidence she would be on the show herself.

**Sadie:** I heard her talking about having her own punching bag with Minerva. That was like so not cool.

**Courtney:** Agreed, you'd think she'd try to be a little more humble after her teammate exposed her on international television.

**Fox:** Really not making herself look good there, especially by this clip right here.

[ _the large screen shows the clip of Colleen talking rather snidely to Minerva_ ]

**Lindsay:** OMG, that is like so mean!

**Wolfrun:** Hmph, some people never learn it seems. Between you and me, she ain't even that hot.

**Pamela:** All style and no substance. I mean, look at her! Of course, guys would drool over that, she makes herself out to be an obvious sexcon.

**Heather:** Pfft, I know I'm hot and all, but even then, I'm not gonna throw a guy halfway across the room into a wall. That's just plain overkill.

**Panther:** Bah, I've seen women like her. It's all about appearances and nothing else. Not like it matters to them, they'll walk all over anyone who doesn't meet their standards.

**Fox:** That Minerva also seems to be a manipulative one.

**Wolf:** She apparently went out with this one guy only when he looked like a gorgeous hunk when the full moon was out. "Good things are worth waiting for" my ass.

**Fox:** [ _groans_ ] I wonder how that relationship went.

**Wolf:** Toxicity at its finest. I can't imagine how anyone would fall for that manipulative mink.

**Scarlett:** The way I see it, any woman with a rather prominent chest and slim figure is more than likely to have people disregard their other qualities as all they see is a pretty lady.

**Fox:** Yeah, Krystal got the brunt of a lot on that.

**Krystal:** You can say that again…

**Sammy:** If you ask me, personality should be the thing that counts in a relationship, not just figures.

**Amy:** Huh, can't argue with that.

**Fox:** We've also got a few guests that are close to the contestants to come and express what they think of their specific contestants and how far they'll make it, here's fellow Rovers Hunter and Exile!

[ _The golden retriever and the blue husky find themselves bombarded with loud applause as they step onto the stage_ ]

**Hunter:** Hehe, how's it going, everyone?

**Exile:** Happy to be on show, comrade.

**Fox:** So, what are both of you guys' relationship with Colleen? You have all fought on the same team since it was started, what's she like when it comes to a challenge?

**Hunter:** Well, it's been how it is, she's quite an agile girl with a kick to match, although not sure why she keeps trying to be all..."touchy-feely" with me.

**Wolf:** [ _rolls his good eye_ ] What a surprise.

**Fox:** Um, hopefully, no bad touches. [ _uncomfortably tugs at his shirt collar_ ]

**Exile:** If you want her using bad touchy, just ask Blitz, woman practically uses him as living punching bag. [ _glances at the Doberman in the peanut gallery_ ] Then again, that would be ironic coming from...me…[ _uncomfortably tugs at his collarbone_ ]

**Hunter:** Yeah...I'm not really proud of how I acted either, or in cases not reacting…

**Wolf:** Really? I thought you would never guess that not taking your other teammates' feelings or actions into consideration might make you look like an ass. Ain't you supposed to be some elite hero force, yet you don't notice your own teammates being at each other's throats.

**Hunter:** [ _looks down_ ] Yeah...

**Courtney:** [ _sternly_ ] Also, I'm surprised it never caught onto you previously that you were essentially calling Blitz a faggot with your 'weird boy' comments.

**Exile:** [ _sighs sadly_ ] Yeah…

**Top Cat:** With all the shit that you lot put the guy through, it's almost no wonder he came onto the show as a solo act. Probably wanted to get _away_ from you all.

**Hokey:** Can't say I blame the guy if I had to put with all that, I'd have jetted the hell out of dodge.

**Panther:** [ _looks at Blitz_ ] Do you have anything you want to add, dear?

**Blitz:** Well...yes, in fact, I do...I know I'm not exactly the shining star example of a fighter, given my rather quirky tendencies and flamboyant boasting, but does it really make you feel better when I have to be reduced to playing the role as the joker of the group?~ Do you think I like being tossed into walls or being called a faggot just because I have the tendency for that shit?~ I genuinely feel like you all would just leave me for dead in the desert and not give two shits about it, you'd probably act like I didn't even exist if I disappeared.

**Hunter:** We can say we never wanted you to feel that way, but our actions don't go with our words at all. Even though we did have our moment in that season you were in, it doesn't make up for everything.

**Exile:** We won't ask for forgiveness, we are the pridurki in the situation~ But we are genuinely sorry, and do want to make amends.

**Izzy:** MAKE OUT! Forget about her, you all can do so much better, you sexy dog-men!

**Hunter:** [ _tilts his head in confusion_ ] ...Make out, wha-?

**Wolf:** You know, that's not a bad idea, Iz. I wouldn't mind a little kissy-kiss action, but for the time being, you two have got a LOT of ground to cover with Blitz.

**Hunter:** Yeah...you've got that right...um, Blitz...would you mind...sitting down next to us?

**Blitz:** [ _looks at Panther for approval who nods in return and goes over to the two male rovers_ ] So…'zis is different...not 'zat I mind of course.

**Exile:** Ja...this feels nice...

**Wolf:** As for our final eliminated contestant, he's a man lost to time and with his own sword that listens to his every command.

**Fox:** Welcome, FantomCat!

[ _the dark-furred feline comes out onto the stage with a strut in his step_ ]

**FantomCat:** _Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves!_

_Britons never, never, never shall be slaves._

Thank you, thank you kindly, everyone! You are all a fine crowd! It is truly an honor to be here in this "studio", gentlemen.

**Fox:** Ahh, a fine gentleman, you could take some pointers, Wolf.

**Wolf:** Very funny, aren't ya, Fox? Either way, it's nice to see you, FantomCat, though rather unfortunate you got out so soon and in the very country of origin.

**FantomCat:** Well, I suppose I'm just not cut out for this sort of competition, especially in that deathtrap called an "airplane". But I couldn't help hearing some rather...ungentlemen-like news from the other side of the stage.

**Fox:** Ohhh, yes, seems this show can't avoid the drama.

**FantomCat:** I couldn't help but notice that some rather vulgar information has been revealed throughout the actions of a few. Tis truly disappointing to hear that a fleet of soldiers would be so...unorganized and be so...unholy to each other. Why, back in my day, we fought alongside each other like brothers born from the very blood.

**Wolf:** There's a reason Pigma and Andrew didn't last in my team.

**FantomCat:** Indeed, in a battalion, soldiers are supposed to be linked strong and fearless together. Care for one another as they plunge into the unknown. Anyone who takes advantage of that for their own misdeeds is not worthy of being called a true soldier or a member of the battalion.

**Lila:** Ugh, what a bunch of freeloaders.

**Jasper:** You wanna say that again, earthling? [ _raises her fists threateningly_ ]

**Lapis:** Like, you really do suck.

**Peridot:** Yeah, what a clod.

**Prince John:** [ _while waving a fan at his face_ ] Even I'm not that pathetic.

**Wolfrun:** Pfft, you couldn't match real beauty, unlike me.

**Drago:** Heh, I'll say.

**Wolfrun:** Ooooooh, someone likes what he sees.

**Lila:** Hey! How dare you?! Don't you know that _I'm_ the figure of beauty here?! You should be paying to me!

**Drago:** Yeeeeah, I wouldn't touch you with a forty-foot pole, not unlike this right here. [ _winks at Wolfrun_ ]

**Lila:** RRRRRRRRAAH! This is bogus! I should be the center of attention, don't you all know how I am?! I'm-[ _gets bonked on the head by Jasper and falls off the peanut gallery's bleachers_ ]

**Jasper:** [ _sighs_ ] That was getting annoying.

**Wolf:** Thank you, Jasper. Well, that's all the time we have for today, but tune in next time for more drama and action.

**Fox:** Find out right here-

**Fox and Wolf:** On the Total Drama Aftermath!

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine as the episode ends_ ]


	5. Lourve in Paris

**Chapter Five: Lourve in Paris**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Previously on Total Drama Encore; London, England. Home to royalty, history, and some very hard landings. Here, Eva and Katie went through a _painful_ growing period; we saw Huckleberry and Snagglepuss grow closer together, we finally saw Team Fantasy pull into the winners' circle, and we bade farewell to the man from the past himself, FantomCat. Last but not least, we saw Tramp's defense begin to crumble a little with whatever's in his pocket. [ _scene shows Chris in the cockpit with Chef_ ] The object in question is currently ambiguous, but if you know anything about this show, _nothing_ gets past us. We've got twelve competitors left and a million dollars on the line. Who's game is getting old and who's strong enough to grab the gold? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Fantasy relaxing in the First-Class section_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _sighs contentedly_ ] This is the life, wouldn't you agree?

 **Huckleberry:** Indeed I would. Especially since I get to share it with you.

 **Snagglepuss:** You've got that right, it feels so nice to be somewhere more suited to our tastes.

 **Huckleberry:** Whatcha' thinkin' of spendin' the money on if ya' win?

 **Snagglepuss:** I'm going to open up my own theater, express my deepest desires and talents up on the stage for everyone to see and I'd love for you to be my co-founder.

 **Huckleberry:** [ _chuckles_ ] I wouldn't mind that. You think I'll get to sing my Clementine song up on that stage?

 **Snagglepuss:** I would encourage you to do so, your voice produces such a gentle radiance when you sing.

 **Huckleberry:** [ _blushes_ ] Awwww, Snag…

[ _scene shifts over to Ella and Eva at the bar_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _giggles_ ] They are just so cute together. I always knew there was something hidden within them for all that time.

 **Eva:** Well...I suppose it is...cute…

 **Ella:** You know, have you noticed while they're pink and blue, we're wearing pink and blue?

 **Eva:** [ _blushes and clears her throat_ ] Um, y-yeah? What about it?

 **Ella:** Oh, nothing much. Just think that we represent a true symbol of unity with each other in our matching colors.

 **Eva:** Yeah...unity…

 **Ella:** Is something wrong?

 **Eva:** Huh? Oh, no, no, it's nothing, I just...need to pop over to the ladies room…[ _walks away while trying not to look awkward_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** You know, she's right about the whole matching colors thing, as for the unity thing, Huck and Snag are lucky to be able to share that kind of unity...um, I mean, well, you know, cuz me and Ella aren't, I mean, we're not...ARGH, WORDS! STOP SCREWING AROUND! [ _gives an exasperated sigh_ ] I don't know what I'm supposed to do, ever since I've been partnered with Ella, I'm been getting all these weird feelings inside of me and I don't even know what they mean, I just feel weak around the knees when it comes to Ella, it's almost like I'm…[ _gasps_ ]...NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! She probably doesn't even swing that way...wait, I mean ARGH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the economy class section of the plane where Teams Ultimate and Mink are seen sitting on either side of each other_ ]

 **Sierra:** [ _slides up over to Tramp_ ] Heeeeeeey, teamie. So, what's this about a little something in your pocket? A little shiny something?

 **Tramp:** [ _whispering_ ] What?! What are you talking about?!

 **Sierra:** Hehehe, oooh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know _all_ the details and much more. So, why not just reveal it?

 **Bridgette:** Huh, reveal what?

 **Tramp:** Nothing! I mean, it's just...nothing to worry about…

 **Buster:** If it's nothing to worry about, them ya' shouldn't have a problem showing us what's gonna you all in a tizzy.

 **Tramp:** What I have is none of your concern, so leave it at that.

 **Bridgette:** Okay, let's all just take a breather here. Clearly Tramp's not comfortable with telling us what he's hiding, so let's not pressure him.

 **Buster:** If whatever he's hiding not such a big deal, then why doesn't he just say it? Unless there's somethin' he's not tellin' us.

 **Sierra:** I know exactly what he's hiding, so I'll just wait for him to say before I say it for him.

 **Tramp:** You'll do no such thing! All of you, stop fussing about this!

 **Minerva:** Oooooh, gossip, how delicious. Go on, hon, tell us about your little secret.

 **Bridgette:** Um, guys? Can we maybe not do this?

 **Loopy:** I agree with 'ze girl. 'Zis is getting a bit too tense for my liking.

 **Colleen:** Oh, c'mon! Stop bein' such a buzzkill, I wanna hear this!  
 **Katie:** Maybe we all just need to take a step back and-

 **Minerva:** C'mon, Trampy, give us a little something to spread around. [ _in a sing-song tone_ ] Whatever you're hiding you can't keep it up forever…

 **Bridgette:** Hey! It's his business and if he doesn't want to talk about it, just leave him alone!

 **Colleen:** Oi, can it, surfer girl! Why are you kissing up to him?

 **Bridgette:** I'm just saying that I hate people making others feel uncomfortable with information they don't wanna share! Is it so wrong to respect someone's privacy?!

 **Minerva:** You're on reality TV, darling. Nothing here is private. You would know, given your track record.

 **Bridgette:** I'm sorry, but just what is that to supposed to mean?

 **Minerva:** That moment of you willingly cheating on your boyfriend, we've all seen it.

 **Bridgette:** I was tricked into it, I couldn't help it! And I actually felt bad for what I did and made amends with Geoff! At least I don't manipulate guys with my looks and then only date them when they look a certain way!

 **Minerva:** Pfft, like you would understand a thing about _real beauty_. You're so clumsy that you've probably slipped drinks on every guy that's made a pass at you.

 **Katie:** Um, I actually agree with Bridgette, you do kinda-

 **Colleen:** Katie?

 **Katie:** Yeah?  
 **Colleen:** Do us all a favor and keep ya' mouth shut.

 **Katie:** Hey, I have the right to speak, too, you know!

[ _a massive argument breaks out between the two teams_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Ugh, that Minerva is such a jerk! Can you imagine dating someone so manipulative?!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** And you wonder why that girl is such a loser on this show.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _groans_ ] This is getting way out of hand. As much as I hate to say it, they're right…[ _sighs_ ]...look, when the time feels right, I'll tell him. Also, _I_ will tell him, not Sierra, not Minerva, just me.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the plane shaking about rather violently_ ]

 **Chef:** [ _pulls up the intercom_ ] Ya'll might wanna strap ya'selves in! We're experiencin' some unexpected turbulence and this might get bumpy!

[ _the contestants of all three teams try to find something to hold onto as the plane begins it's rapid descend, soaring over the Eiffel Tower and landing in the canal just in front of the Louvre_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants and Chris now standing outside the museum_ ]

 **Chris:** I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introductions, what with the unexpected water landing and all, I'm just gonna give the highlights. [ _begins tossing the flashcards_ ] France, city of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless, priceless artwork.

 **Loopy:** [ _sighs_ ] It feels nice to be back in a familiar location, oh Paree, how I have missed thee.

 **Snagglepuss:** You know, Paris is typically known as the city of _love_ ~

 **Huckleberry:** Well, mon ami, ya' gonna take me out to a fancy French cafe?~

 **Snagglepuss:** I know you'd like that~

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Of all the places I had to land in, why did it have to be Paris?! I'm already struggling here...wait, I'm not struggling, I DON'T STRUGGLE, YOU HEAR?!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** Paris is _so_ beautiful. The Eiffel Tower, the quaint little cafes lined in the streets, the home to some of the most famous pieces of artwork, it's all so conveniently wrapped into one that makes this place so _magical_.

 **Katie:** I know, right? If Sadie was here, we could totally rock some fancy French dresses as we stroll down the street and the people would turn their heads in wonder "who are those girls in the beautiful dresses?"

 **Colleen:** [ _mutters_ ] Clearly not the inbreeds.

[ _scene cuts to the inside of the Lourve as Chef pushes a tall crate and sets it down_ ]

 **Chris:** Challenge time! Each team gets their very own famous sculpture. Team Fantasy, yours is Rodin's The Thinker. Team Ultimate, you guys get the Venus de Milo. Team Mink, you ladies get the Statue of David. Here's how it works, it's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in the Lourve.

 **Bridgette:** Well, that shouldn't be too hard, the statues are big.

 **Chris:** About that, Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hidden them. First team to find their pieces, race to the pyramid court, and reassemble them wins.

 **Loopy:** But 'ze Thinker isn't located in 'ze Lourve and 'ze Statue of David isn't even in France.

 **Chris:** Well, we're not using the actual statues, those are priceless. Chef made some fake ones, right?

 **Chef:** [ _his eyes slowly look towards the camera before he runs off_ ]

 **Chris:** I almost forgot the _twist_ twist. Here's your motivation. [ _presses a button on the remote which causes the crate to reveal a sasquatch, a bear with a chainsaw, and a ravenous white seal_ ] I'd start running.

[ _the contestants run off in a panic away from the oncoming beasts_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Wait, I've got an idea! This works on dogs for me all the time! [ _screeches to a stop to face the oncoming yeti and makes a ball gesture with her hand_ ] C'mon, boy! Who wants the ball? You do, yes you do! [ _the yeti goes down like a puppy at the imaginary ball_ ] Go get it! [ _throws the imaginary ball in the opposite direction and the yeti chases after it_ ]

 **Sierra:** Bridgette, that was amazing! Oh, do you think it would work on Buster and Tramp, hehe?

 **Bridgette:** Leeeet's not worry about that now, okay?

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink finding their pieces in a different part of the museum_ ]

 **Minerva:** C'mon, girls! I'm not gonna let the others beat us to the pyramid.

[ _scene cuts to Team Fantasy carrying their pieces across the museum_ ]

 **Ella:** Are you sure you don't want any help with that?

 **Eva:** [ _with the majority of the pieces in their hands_ ] Please, I've lifted much heavier things than this in the past.

 **Ella:** Even so, what do you two thi-[ _turns around and notices Huckleberry and Snagglepuss are nowhere to be seen_ ]-huh? Where did they go?

 **Eva:** [ _looks back and notices the male members of her team are also missing_ ] Wait a minute, where did we last see them?

 **Ella:** I think it was at the entrance to the Lourve…[ _trails off at the realization to where they might have gone_ ]...oh...I think I have a good idea as to what they're doing…

 **Eva:** Please tell me they did not go sightseeing right in the middle of a challenge…[ _sees Ella cautiously nodding her head and freezes_ ]...AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** At times, Eva can come off as rather...intimidating...but I've no doubt in my mind that there's a heart of gold buried underneath that rough exterior.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** To anyone up there, do you think this is funny?! Do you get a sense of joy from watching me suffer?! First, these feelings in the pit of my stomach and now the guys go up and abandon us off into the city of Paris?! Why can't I just get a break from all of this and tell Ella I-[ _pauses abruptly_ ]-IIIIII value her as a teammate...[ _chuckles nervously_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Huckleberry and Snagglepuss standing underneath the Eiffel Tower_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** This place sure is beautiful, ain't it?~

 **Snagglepuss:** It truly is, but I can think of something even more beautiful~

 **Huckleberry:** Oooh, embrasse moi ma chérie~

 **Snagglepuss:** Mais bien sûr ma colombe~

[ _the blue hound and the pink mountain lion embrace each other into a passionate kiss beneath the shining lights of the Eiffel Tower_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate finding the last piece of their statue hidden behind several lasers_ ]

 **Tramp:** How are we supposed to get the last piece with all these lasers in the way?  
 **Bridgette:** I'm not exactly a professional with bending in tight spaces.

 **Buster:** My muscled chest won't fit either.

 **Sierra:** Mmm, maybe I could do it. I've got really good flexibility. [ _examines the lasers carefully_ ] But this might be tricky. [ _tries to move her arm under the laser, but doesn't move it low enough and gets shocked_ ] OW! That hurt!

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef in the monitor room of the museum, looking at the security cameras_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _chuckles_ ] Looks like things have taken a _shocking_ turn for our contestants! _Electrifying_ , wouldn't you say?

 **Chef:** [ _rolls his eyes_ ] Ummm…

 **Chris:** Too cheesy?

 **Chef:** Maybe.

 **Chris:** We'll be right back.

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Huckleberry and Snagglepuss walking through the streets of the city_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Hehe, do you remember the time durin' the Laff-a-Lympics when we were in Paris and Grape Ape practically pulled down the Eiffel Tower?

 **Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, how could I forget? Between you and me, I was secretly always rooting for your team when I was one of the hosts of the show. Wish I had actually signed up to become part of the Yogi Yahooeys so that I could have competed alongside you.

 **Huckleberry:** Well, at least we're competin' alongside each other now.

 **Snagglepuss:** And I couldn't be happier than to compete alongside _you_.

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** Oh, I suppose that's our cue.

 **Snagglepuss:** Follow my lead, my dear Huck, and let us embrace the beauty of love in Paris with a little tune.

[ _the music starts up as the following shows Huckleberry and Snagglepuss in all different pictures inside the Louvre_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** _I love Paris in the springtime!_

_Je t'aime Paris in the fall!_

**Huckleberry:** _It's the city of love in the summer!_

_And now, it's hardly a bummer! 'Cause..._

_Snag took my heart and tickled it up and cuddled it and then, sang to it and pushed it down a slide and called out "I love you" and then I swooned!_

**Snagglepuss:** _Oui, my friends! You can always trust a Huck!_

 **Huckleberry:** _Oui, my friends! Snags will always bring good luck!_

 **Huckleberry and Snagglepuss:** _Oui, my friends! They will-!_

_Take your heart and tickle it up and cuddle it and sing to it and push it down a slide and call out "I love you", and you'll swoon!_

**Sierra:** _Oui, my friends! I'm going to make it through!_

 **Bridgette:** _Um, oui, my friend, but that thing just burned off your shoe._

 **Huckleberry:** _Oui, my friends! How I do love him true!_

 **Snagglepuss:** _Oui, my friends! Now, I'm here telling you..._

_Huck took my heart and tickled it up and cuddled it and then, sung to it and pushed it down a slide and called out "I love you" and then I swooned!_

_Oui, we've ended up in France!_

_Oui, feeling quite a prance!_

_And the man will even take you out to dinner!_

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate about to assemble their statue_ ]

 **Buster:** Quickly, put all our pieces here!

 **Minerva:** Let's move it, girls! Those loser teams won't know what hit 'em!

 **Loopy:** But I'm not-

 **Minerva:** I know, but three over one means the majority rules.

[ _the two teams set their pieces down, but end up piling them into a mess_ ]

 **Minerva:** Hey, you got some of your Venus in our David!

 **Colleen:** ARGH, you did that on purpose, ya' blokes!

 **Buster:** Hey, watch ya' tongue, Britain!

[ _a massive argument breaks out between the two teams as Ella and Eva begin assembling their statue a few feet to the right of the screen_ ]

 **Ella:** It's a good thing the two of us know how to work together, wouldn't you agree, Eva?

 **Eva:** Yeah, sure thing, cutie.

 **Ella:** Pardon?

 **Eva:** Uh, I mean, sure thing...teamie...hehe…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** I don't know what it is, but being around Ella just helps everything feel more...calm like she's the most delicate flower in a garden...what, did I just-

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _tries fiddling with the camera_ ] I want that tape back! Gimme the tape! ARGH, how do you open this thing?!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** Put the middle piece under the wide part, then rotate the thingy straightwise, nonono, under over!

 **Tramp:** [ _while carrying a piece_ ] Those...aren't even...words!

 **Colleen:** Alright, just gotta put this here then-

 **Eva:** Done it!

 **Ella:** Hooray! We did it! We won!

 **Chris:** Uh-bup-bup-bup! Noooo, you didn't.

 **Eva:** What?! But we finished the statue before any of the other teams!

 **Chris:** True, but you only did it with two members of your team, you're missing a couple, literally.

 **Chef:** Found these two stowaways in the streets.

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _chuckles nervously_ ] We got...carried away…

 **Huckleberry:** Yeah…sorry about that…

 **Colleen:** Got it!

 **Chris:** And Team Mink wins the challenge! Followed by Team Ultimate and then last but not least Team Fantasy!

 **Ella:** [ _sighs disappointedly and then turns to Eva_ ] Eva, are you alright?

 **Eva:** [ _with a creepily calm expression on her face, accomplished by her shrunken pupils_ ] Oh, me? I'm fine...hehehehe...just perfectly, absolutely fine at the fact that we lost the challenge because YOU TWO HAD TO SCURRY OFF AND ABANDON US LIKE THE COMPETITION MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! [ _begins to punch at the statues of all three teams, causing them to recoil in fear as the weight lifter waves a piece of arm at them_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Please don't hurt us!  
 **Sierra:** I'm too young to die!

 **Katie:** Hold me! [ _clinges fearfully onto Loopy_ ]

[ _Eva growls viciously at the other teams with her face red with anger and then turns to her own team as she approaches them dangerously_ ]

 **Eva:** YOU…[ _points threateningly at Snagglepuss_ ]...YOU…[ _points threateningly at Huckleberry_ ]...AND YOU! [ _points threateningly at Ella_ ] YOU ARE ALL…[ _stops when she finally notices a quiet sobbing coming from Ella. All of a sudden her face turns from a look of fury to a look of worry_ ]...huh...w-what…

 **Ella:** [ _wipes her eyes_ ] I...I just...I need a moment…[ _walks away sadly_ ]

 **Eva:** W-Wait, Ella! I didn't mean to…[ _looks down at the ground miserably as the other contestants watch awkwardly_ ]

 **Chris:** Oooooh, ouch, hate to have that happen to ya'.

 **Eva:** GRRRRRR, WILL YOU JUST...ugh, I can't deal with this right now! [ _runs away_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _bangs her head against the restroom door_ ] UGH, what is wrong with me?! Why can't I ever control my stupid temper?! I literally shouted and scared the girl I like…okay, FINE, I ADMIT IT! I like...Ella...but…[ _sighs_ ]...what's the use now? She probably won't even wanna talk to me anymore…[ _groans_ ]...can a bolt of lightning just come down and strike me now…?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Woof, that girl is as temperamental as a bull. And I didn't even need to set her off.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Fantasy, what a night it's been for you all. While some of you enjoyed the lovely scenery of Paris, some of you blew your top off in front of everybody...which is awesome! But, as you all know, it's time for you to choose which member of your team is getting the boot.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _stamps down on Eva's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Huckleberry:** [ _stamps down on Eva's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _sadly stamps down on one of the passports without even looking_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _picks up Eva's passport, then sets it down with a sigh_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, the votes are cast, time to see who's getting in-flight snacks: Ella [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Snagglepuss [ _catches the bag_ ]. And the final bag goes to-

 **Eva:** [ _sighs and stands up_ ] Let's get this over with.

 **Chris:** Sit! I'm not done here! The final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!

 **Eva:** [ _gasps and catches the bag_ ] Wait, you mean I'm-

 **Chris:** Yep, you're still in the game. Huck, the Drop of Shame awaits you.

 **Huckleberry:** [ _catches the parachute and sighs sadly_ ] I suppose I better do what's told of me…[ _walks toward the open door, but then turns around_ ]...hey, Snag...win this for us, sugar cube. [ _blows a kiss at the mountain lion_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _sadly catches the kiss_ ] Fare thee well, my dove.

 **Huckleberry:** [ _jumps out from the plane_ ] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** Even though Eva acted very aggressively towards me, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt a deep sense of remorse for her actions. After all, I believe people are deserving of a second chance and I know with full certainty that Eva needs my help.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** In truth, the vote was 2-2, but I figured it would be more entertaining to keep Eva onboard, if only just to watch her suffer. But, that's another contestant down, will the next challenge be this insane? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	6. Jammin' Jamaica

**Chapter Six: Jammin' Jamaica**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Previously on Total Drama Encore, the competitors were exposed to a little culture. As a field trip to the Lourve sent them scavenging through the world's most important works of art. Meanwhile, Huckleberry and Snagglepuss spend the majority of their time prancing around Paris, aka the city of love. Meanwhile, what seemed like a victory for Team Fantasy turned into a victory for Team Mink, which set Eva off on a _massive_ tantrum! Scaring not only the other contestants but also her own teammates, including a certain songbird who she sent in tears. [ _chuckles_ ] It looked like the writing was on the wall for the temperamental beast, but luckily she managed to stay in the game, and instead, it was time for Huckleberry Hound to say au revoir. [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] But now it's time to dump the players into another mystery location. Will they survive? Will the world survive them? Find out right, right now, on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Mink inside the First Class section where Colleen and Minerva are seen relaxing on the seats_ ]

 **Katie:** Minerva, I'm back with your drink! [ _hands her a purple drink_ ] They didn't have any fine wine, so I instead got you grape-

[ _the mink spits the drink into the human girl's face_ ]

 **Katie:** -juice…

 **Minerva:** Ugh! Don't you know I don't drink that menial…[ _inhales and then exhales_ ]...what I mean is, ask them to put some rum in it, okay, darling?

 **Katie:** Sure…[ _walks away, scowling_ ]

 **Colleen:** Well, you can't blame her for having mush in her head.

 **Minerva:** Well, I could have said worse, but it's best not to rattle her cage too much. But between you and me, I'm not particularly fond of her myself.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** She spit her drink in my face! The drink _I_ had to get for her! And then she tells me to go and see if they can add rum in it?! I'm not a servant, she should be able to walk a few steps to the bar that isn't even that far away! [ _sighs_ ] I wish Sadie was still here, she was the only girl I could really talk to, Colleen and Minerva always seem to tune me out whenever I try to speak to them, almost as if I'm some sort of...pet...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _to Loopy_ ] Ugh, can you believe those two? They are legit so nasty!

 **Loopy:** Well, while 'zeir methods may be...unorthodox and 'zey tend to cut me off whenever I have anything to 'zay and…[ _sighs_ ]...you're right. Even if I squint, I cannot find anything particularly nice to 'zay about 'zem. And I usually have it in me to 'zay something nice about almost everyone.

 **Katie:** Well, maybe we can help each other out. What do you say to...[ _gets up close to Loopy's ear_ ]...an alliance?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** I do not have a problem with Katie, nor do I particularly have an issue with joining in an alliance, it is 'ze people who she's rallying 'zat is 'ze problem. I don't know what it is, but 'zat Minerva has a rather...straightforward approach of getting people to listen to her. Being 'ze only male on 'ze team, 'zat kinda puts me in a rather tight position between doing what she says and doing what is right…[ _sighs_ ]...I have never really done well under peer pressure, I just hope it does no come back to bite me later on. [ _sighs and looks up at the ceiling anxiously_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the economy section where Teams Ultimate and Fantasy are seen sitting on opposite sides of each other_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _sighs sadly as he reclines_ ]

 **Ella:** I'm very sorry about what happened to Huckleberry last night, but I'm sure he'd want to see you with a bright smile on your face.

 **Snagglepuss:** I suppose you have a point...but it's just not the same without his company…

 **Eva:** Um...speaking of last night...that was...something, wasn't it...hehe...yeah…

 **Ella:** Um, yes...it was...something…

 **Eva:** Yeah...um...listen about what happened yesterday, I just...I was...you see, the thing is that I...ARGH, WORDS!

 **Ella:** Eva, if it makes you feel any better, I would just like to assure you that I don't hold any resentment against you.

 **Eva:** You...you don't?

 **Ella:** Of course I don't. I can tell that you were under a lot of stress from yesterday, even if you really let yourself get carried away, I know that you felt sorry for what you did, hence why I'm giving you a second chance.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _with her hands in a praying position_ ] Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Well...I'm glad to hear it...still, I've really got some issues to sort out, I just can't help this explosive temper I've got. It's always been a plague I've had to carry for so long now.

 **Ella:** Well, if you'd like, perhaps I can be of assistance in your endeavor. I'd be interested in helping you overcome your adversity. No one deserves to be unhappy, especially not someone as hardworking and as diligent as you. [ _places her hands on Eva's_ ] Come on, give me a smile, teamie!

 **Eva:** [ _blushes from the contact and cracks a small smile_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** She actually forgave me...and she put her hands on mine…[ _gasps_ ]...this might be my chance! I mean, she's not one to just turn down someone's affections like that...right? Well, if she's trying to be a princess, then she'll most likely try to find a...prince…[ _sighs_ ]...what am I saying? She's not gonna go that way, she's probably just pitying me for being such a loser...

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** Hehehe, ooooh, fans of Eva and Ella are gonna eat this up when I post it to the Total Drama fansite! I've already given it a ship name, Evella!

 **Bridgette:** Um, not to crush your dreams, Sierra, but how do you know that they're gonna...well, end up like that?

 **Sierra:** Oh, Bridgette, so naive. They're gonna be endgame just like Truster, I can feel it.

 **Bridgette:** Truster? Is that the name for…[ _looks toward the male members of her team and blushes_ ]...oh…

 **Tramp:** Wait a minute, who says that _we're_ going to be a thing to begin with?!

 **Buster:** Probably when you stop being so damn secretive about whatever you're hiding.

 **Sierra:** Yeah, c'mon, Trampy, you know you've got something you're not telling~

 **Tramp:** [ _scoffs_ ] What do you want me to say anyway? What, do you want me to say that I'm di-[ _covers his mouth with his hand_ ]

 **Buster:** What was that? C'mon, finish the sentence. Di...di...d word that rhymes with force? That thing that happens when two things separate? The-

 **Tramp:** Stop it! What I was trying to say was that I'm diiiiiiiiiiiiiivine. Yeah, I feel divine today, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, okay, we're done talking about this, end of discussion, period!

 **Buster:** Okay, enough fooling around, lemme see what's in that-[ _reaches for Tramp's pocket, but the Schnauzer grabs his arm_ ]

 **Tramp:** Buster, you reach into my pocket and I will break your arm.

 **Buster:** You let go of my arm before I break yours.

 **Bridgette:** Oh, noooooo…

 **Buster:** I'm tired of you with this secretive bulls**t, stop playin' around!

 **Tramp:** GRRR, I said get your hands off me!

 **Buster:** Tell me what you're hiding, damn it!  
 **Tramp:** I'm not telling you anything, bastard!

 **Buster:** [ _pushes Tramp down to the ground and pins him_ ] Are we gonna have to do this the _hard_ way?!

 **Tramp:** I can take you, no problem!  
 **Buster:** Not before I take you!

 **Intercom:** Attention, passengers! As much as I'm sure we'd all love to see Tramp and Buster's wrestling match, we're about to land in Jamaica, mon! So strap yourselves in and prepare for landing!

 **Buster:** This isn't over, ya' know…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Sierra:** While it might not seem like it at current, I just know those two are gonna end up together by the end of the season, maybe even sooner! To all you Total Drama fans, let's get #Truster trending!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants now in their swimwear standing on top of a cliff with waterfalls coming out of their respective tunnels_ ]

 **Colleen:** Hehehe, nice blouse.

 **Chris:** It's a dashiki, mon.

 **Colleen:** More like a woman's dashiki.

 **Chris:** What?!

 **Buster:** Ya' know, if you hadn't pissed me off earlier, I would have said you were packin' back there...ah, what the hell, you've been packin' back there, even after all this time~

 **Tramp:** Ugh, you are _so_ perverted!

 **Buster:** Only for you, sweetcheeks~

 **Tramp:** Stop!

 **Buster:** Sweet-

 **Tramp:** I mean it!  
 **Buster:** -cheeks~

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes out of annoyance and...from admittedly feeling flustered_ ] Hmph!

 **Chris:** I like to call our first challenge...the Treasure Hunt of Death! Your challenge begins with a dive off beautiful "wherever we are" falls into the lagoon far below.

 **Bridgette:** Which I can only presume is full of sharks?

 **Chris:** Nope…

[ _the contestants sigh with relief_ ]

 **Chris:** ...electric eels _and_ sharks! [ _off-screen_ ] Players must tag-team dive into the infested waters for as long as you can hold your breath to search the lagoon for pirate treasure! [ _on-screen_ ] Aka, the gold chains Chef always wears on karaoke night. First team to bring me Chef's treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge. So...good luck...especially to Team Fantasy. With only three players, you're gonna have to work extra hard to make up for being down a player.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** If I can handle a dive off the first day at Camp Wawanakwa, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. Plus, I tend to be a lot more flexible in the water.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene shows Bridgette, Snagglepuss, and Colleen about to jump for their respective teams_ ]

 **Chris:** Ready, steady, Freddy, go!

[ _Bridgette and Colleen dive off the cliff while Snagglepuss jumps_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Ooooooh, heavens to Murgat-[ _splashes into the water with the two girls_ ]

[ _scene cuts to underwater where the three contestants are seen scouring through the lagoon floor, but can't seem to find the chains. Colleen is the first to remerge from the water_ ]

 **Colleen:** Oh, bollocks!

 **Bridgette:** Nothing!

 **Snagglepuss:** Not a sighting of anything golden I'm afraid!

[ _Bridgette runs back up the cliff to tag Sierra_ ]

 **Sierra:** Look out below! [ _jumps off the cliff and lands with a large splash_ ]

[ _Colleen tags Katie and Snagglepuss tags Eva_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _to Eva_ ] Hmm, you don't exactly have the best form.

 **Eva:** [ _as Katie jumps_ ] What?! I'll-[ _trips off the cliff and belly-flops into the water_ ]

 **Minerva:** Nothing personal!

 **Eva:** [ _growls as she submerges into the water_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _reemerges from the water_ ] Nothing!

 **Eva:** [ _reemerges from the water_ ] Gah, stupid chains!

 **Sierra:** No gold! [ _tags Buster_ ]

 **Buster:** Watch this, _girls_. [ _dives off the cliff with precision and splashes into the water_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _tags Loopy_ ] You're up!

 **Loopy:** Oh cher seigneur veille sur moi! [ _jumps off the cliff into the water_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _tags Ella_ ] Be careful out there!

 **Ella:** Not to worry, my dear.

 **Eva:** [ _blushes as Ella dives daintily off the cliff and into the water_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _reemerges from the water_ ] Got the chains!

 **Bridgette:** Whoo-hoo!  
 **Sierra:** Yay!  
 **Tramp:** Um...good work...I suppose…

 **Chris:** Team Ultimate wins round one!

 **Colleen:** Hmph, showoff!

 **Buster:** Not like you've got anything.

 **Colleen:** [ _scoffs_ ]

 **Chris:** Who will triumph in the next part of the challenge and who's gonna be taking a different kind of fall later this evening? Find out after the break right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows all three teams at the bottom of the cliff on the beach_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Ultimate, as winners of the first challenge, you've also won this advantage for challenge #2. [ _points to Chef wearing a helmet on his head_ ]

 **Tramp:** What exactly are we gonna need a helmet for?

 **Chris:** Oh, just a little something I like to call...the Bobsled of Death! Ta-da!

[ _scene cuts to a large and rickety racecourse as the contestants gasp in shock_ ]

 **Tramp:** Are you serious?!

 **Bridgette:** This is crazy!  
 **Katie:** It looks scary!

 **Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, tis a calling of the wooden beast!

 **Chris:** We can't afford bobsleds, so you're gonna ride longboards in teams of two, bobsled style! Down Chef's track and into the pool!

 **Ella:** But...there's no water in that pool.

 **Chris:** Exactly.

 **Ella:** [ _gulps_ ]

 **Chris:** Each team gets three runs. Fastest total time wins! Ready?

 **Eva:** Hold it, they've got teams of four while we've got a team of only three!

 **Chris:** Guess you'll have to compensate for that little detail.

 **Snagglepuss:** Well, we would have an even number if...Huck was still here…[ _sighs_ ]...

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** Oop, you know what that means! And to build on top of this emotionally distressing moment, let's have a little solo from Snagglepuss.

[ _the music starts as the mountain lion clears his throat_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** _I miss the way, Huck would say hello!_

_By singing Oh Clementine!_

_I miss the daylight when Huck would move so slow._

_But all the time, he'd make me feel fine!_

_Oh, Hucky! Oh, Hucky! I...I miss you so!_

_Oh, my Hucky, my little Hucky! Why'd I ever let you go?_

_I miss his smile and the way he liked to sing_

_out in the open when he wanted to-_

_Which was quite a lot._ [ _laughs_ ]

_Oh, I miss the way, he'd always say oh my darling._

_And then wrap his arms around me!_

_Oh, Hucky! Oh, Hucky! I...I miss you so._

_Oh, my Hucky, my little Hucky!_

_Why'd I ever let you go?_

_Why'd I ever let you go?_

[ _Snagglepuss sighs as Ella puts her hand on his shoulder out of comfort_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the top of the racecourse where Tramp, Buster, Katie, Loopy, Ella, and Eva are seen about to race for their respective teams_ ]

 **Buster:** So, what say you take the front and I'll take the _behind_?

 **Tramp:** Do _not_ get any ideas!

 **Buster:** Oh, I'll have as many as I like, just to let you know, you can't hide from me forever.

 **Tramp:** I...you're just…[ _scoffs_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _sitting in a deck chair at the bottom_ ] Round one, Team Ultimate! Ready?! [ _presses a button on the megaphone which causes a siren to sound_ ]

[ _Buster pushes them off and the two canines race down the rickety racecourse, racing up and down the slopes and swirling around the loops before coming to an abrupt stop in the empty pool, Buster landing on top of Tramp_ ]

 **Chris:** 47.36 seconds is the time to beat! Team Mink!

 **Katie:** Ooooh, I'm not so sure about this…

 **Loopy:** I suppose we'll have to rely on luck. Ready!

[ _the siren sounds and Loopy pushes them off, down the racecourse and finally ending up in a pile in the empty pool_ ]

 **Chris:** 58.49 seconds! Team Ultimate still leads by a healthy margin! Team Fantasy!

 **Eva:** You alright back there?

 **Ella:** I'll be fine, I assure you.

[ _the siren sounds and Eva pushes them off, down the racecourse and finally ending up on the edge of the pool_ ]

 **Eva:** Hmph, not a scratch.

 **Chris:** 45.01 seconds! We have a new leader! Team Fantasy takes round one!

 **Colleen:** Oi, we're all here now! Ya' don't need to keep usin' that!

 **Chris:** Maybe I just like it! Round two!

[ _scene cuts to Bridgette, Sierra, Colleen, Minerva, Ella, and Snagglepuss about to race for their respective teams_ ]

 **Bridgette:** This does _not_ look safe! Like, this can't possibly be legal!

 **Sierra:** You'd be surprised at the loopholes Chris manages to get through with his lawyers.

[ _Bridgette's face contorts into a look of disbelief as the siren sounds and Sierra pushes them off, sending the two girls screaming through the racecourse until they land in the pool with a hard thump_ ]

 **Chris:** Let's hear it for the helmets, people! Team Ultimate comes at 56.28, better than Mink's first run, but not by much. Team Mink!

[ _scene cuts to Colleen and Minerva screaming as they race through the obstacle course before ending up in a heap in the pool_ ]

 **Chris:** 55.16 for Mink. It'll take a miracle to get out of last place now. Team Fantasy, ready?

 **Ella:** Ready!

[ _the siren sounds and Snagglepuss pushes them off, down the racecourse and finally ending up on the edge of the pool_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** Haha, marvelous!

 **Chris:** 44.37! Team Fantasy beats their own high score and widens their lead even further! Round three!

[ _scene cuts to Buster, Sierra, Katie, Minerva, Eva, and Snagglepuss about to race for their respective teams_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Ultimate, ready?!

 **Sierra:** It all comes down to us! Team Ultimate for the win! Ready!

[ _the siren sounds and Sierra pushes them off, down the racecourse and finally ending up on the edge of the pool_ ]

 **Chris:** 53.41 for a three-run combined total of...two minutes and thirty-seven seconds! Good, but will it be good enough?

[ _scene cuts back to the top of the racecourse_ ]

 **Katie:** You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important.

 **Minerva:** Whatever it is, it'll have to wait.

 **Katie:** But you always say that!

 **Minerva:** Ready!

 **Katie:** What?!

[ _the siren sounds and Minerva pushes them off and down the racecourse. Halfway across the course, the mink punches down on one of the planks, causing it to spring up as she watches with satisfaction. The two girls finally end up on the base of the pool_ ]

 **Chris** : With 41.09, Team Mink is in first place with a total score of two minutes and thirty-five seconds! Team Fantasy!

 **Eva:** This is it, we'd better not screw this up. Ready back there?

 **Snagglepuss:** As ready as I'll ever be.

 **Eva:** Ready!

[ _the siren sounds and Eva pushes them off and down the racecourse. Things go smoothly for a time until Eva notices the oncoming plank sticking upward_ ]

 **Eva:** Ooooooh, no!

 **Snagglepuss:** Brace for impact, abandon ship, look out, even!

[ _the two Team Fantasy members run over the plank and soar through the sky, ending up in a bush_ ]

 **Chris:** Incomplete! Team Minks wins and Team Fantasy gets another trip to the elimination ceremony!

[ _the members of Team Mink cheer as the members of Team Ultimate sigh in disappointment while Ella watches her teammates return with concern_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Okay, that loose plank was _not_ there before! I smell a rat and it's coming from Team Mink…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, as the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** I have two bags filled with the finest peanuts never to be handed out on commercial planes due to allergy-induced lawsuits. Time to vote who gets 'em!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene shows a three-way split scene with Eva, Ella, and Snagglepuss stamping a passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Okay, the votes are in. Snagglepuss-

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _gasps happily_ ]

 **Chris:** You may or not have get a bag after I give the first one to Ella!

 **Ella:** Oh! [ _catches the bag_ ]

 **Chris:** So, the last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!

 **Eva:** [ _catches the bag_ ]

 **Snagglepuss:** [ _catches the parachute and sighs sadly_ ] I suppose if I must….I bid thee farewell and Huckleberry! [ _jumps out of the plane_ ] I'm coming for yoooooooooooooooooou!

 **Chris:** Looks like Team Fantasy is down to two! What will become of them next? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	7. Area Katie-One

**Chapter Seven: Area Katie-One**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Encore, we ended up in Jamaica, mon! First, the contestants had to dive for buried treasure in the lagoon filled with electric eels and sharks before moving on to the death-defying racecourse which sent our players on the ride of their life! Meanwhile, Eva's internal struggles never cease to amuse us as, while she may be tough as nails, she's apparently a big ol' chicken when it comes down to expressing her feelings. [ _chuckles_ ] Additionally, it seems as though the tale of two dogs continues with Buster and Tramp still not coming to terms with each other. [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] Will the two of them ever see eye-to-eye? Will Eva finally get the courage to confess her feelings for Ella? Will I sit back and laugh at them try and fail to accomplish those goals? Yes, yes I will, right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Mink in the first-class section where the females are having an argument_ ]

 **Katie:** What I'm saying is that you two never listen to me! Every time I try to pitch in an idea or give my take on something, you always cut me off!

 **Colleen:** Probably because there's nothing to gain from what ya' sayin'.

 **Katie:** Hey! That's not true, I have lots of ideas to share, I'm a member of this team, you know!

 **Minerva:** Well, we can see that, but the truth of the matter is that you should really be leaving the thinking to us. We're the strategists and you're...the helper.

 **Katie:** Does being the helper mean I have to also fetch you all drinks and then have them spit in my face just because "oooh, this isn't fine wine, I'm too important to drink regular juice."

 **Colleen:** Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds, you'd realize that certain people have certain tastes.

 **Katie:** Then why can't they just walk three feet away from their seats to grab the beverage they want instead of getting other people to do it for them? Like, I'm not Cinderella, I'm not a maid. You both have two working arms and legs, why do I need to do all the work?

 **Minerva:** Katie, darling, I get your concern, but quite frankly, your voice is starting to irritate me, so please run along now and leave us in peace.

 **Katie:** [ _scoffs_ ] You just don't care, do you?! [ _storms off furiously_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** ARGH, I swear, I have never been this infuriated with a group of people in my life! I don't understand why any guys would want to date those two, they are rude, nasty, stuck-up, and just look down on other people for their own selfish gain! What I wouldn't give to shove them out the door at 30,000 feet! I need to find a way to get rid of them, but with only two votes on my side, the most I could forge is a tie. I need an additional vote to make sure either Colleen or Minerva gets the boot in the next elimination ceremony. But the question is...how?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Yeah, that Katie is really starting to annoy me. I don't understand what she wants from me, I'm the Shepard in this operation and she's the sheep. Ergo, she should be following me without any sort of questions asked. Perhaps it might be time to cut her strings.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** Pfft, that Katie, am I right? Always yammerin' in our ears about not gettin' attention or bein' listened to you. I mean, if someone's defining trait was them going "EEEEEEEEEEE" all the time, would you listen to them?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _to Loopy_ ] Loopy, you trust me, right?

 **Loopy:** Huh? Oh, well...yes, I suppose I do trust you, Katie.

 **Katie:** Ah, good. I was just curious about if you were still comfortable with voting off either Colleen or Minerva the next time we lose.

 **Loopy:** Well, I cannot say I have any objections to that.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** The main 'zing 'zat I need to be wary about is Minerva. 'Zat woman is as slippery as a snake and I have no doubt in ma' head that one way or another...she will find out about 'zis…[ _sighs_ ]...it is not easy to be put in between a rock and a hard with two ladies.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the economy class section where Team Ultimate and Fantasy are seen sitting on opposite sides of each other_ ]

 **Ella:** You don't think that Chris will force us to be eliminated to the last person, will he?

 **Eva:** If he tries anything like that, I will not hesitate to beat his ass!

 **Bridgette:** While I would normally reprimand such violent measures, from personal experience in that sort of situation, I found it rather dumb that Team Victory got eliminated to the last person like that as if Chris was just picking on us deliberately because of the irony of our team name.

 **Sierra:** Oh, maybe Ella and Eva won't have to be eliminated to the last person on their team! We'll probably get them as new teammates now that their team is so small!

 **Bridgette:** That's...actually not a bad idea. It's more convenient in my opinion than eliminating a single team just for the fun of it.

 **Buster:** Heh, who knows, we might have two couples on this team.

 **Tramp:** Yeah, need I remind you that we are not dating nor did I agree to be in a relationship with you?

 **Ella:** Oh, Tramp. I've heard all about what's been going on between you and Buster. It's truly a sad state of affairs.

 **Tramp:** Wait, how did you-

 **Ella:** Your nice teammate Sierra filled me in on all the details. Please, don't bottle up whatever is troubling you, you have my word that I will not utter a single phrase of malice or judgment on whatever is ailing you.

 **Tramp:** [ _gulps_ ] I-I assure you, I'm fine, there's nothing to tell.

 **Buster:** Liar. It's been several days and you still won't admit to the fact that you're lying through your teeth.

 **Tramp:** Buster, I'm telling _you-_

 **Buster:** No, _I'm_ telling you that you need to cut out this secretive bulls**t and just fess up because you cannot go on like this. You know why? Because I'm not gonna let you now SPIT IT OUT!

 **Tramp:** I...I...I can't say...it's too personal…

 **Buster:** You never had any problems talking to me about personal s**t in the past, what's stopping ya' now?

 **Tramp:** That was before, Buster! Before I realized that I had the opportunity to give myself a better life, one where I wasn't sheltered by _you_!

 **Buster:** Need I remind you of all the times I saved your ass from trouble?! I was always there when you needed me to be and then you just up and went off abandoning me for some chick on the streets!  
 **Tramp:** Hey, do _not_ talk about my wife like that!  
 **Buster:** I'm gonna talk however I damn please! Face it, Tramp, you walked out on everything we stood for back in those days, so who's really the bad guy here?!

 **Eva:** [ _to Tramp_ ] He's got a point, you know. You kinda did walk out on him without a second thought it seems. That's rather scummy on your part.

 **Tramp:** WHAT?! Are you actually believing this man?! C'mon, Ella, Bridgette, back me up here!

 **Bridgette:** Well, I...um...think you both have a point…?

 **Ella:** If I may add, the fact that you've been hiding something for a while now doesn't exactly paint you in a trustworthy light.

 **Tramp:** But I-

 **Ella:** So I'm asking you, please just let out whatever you've been hiding. The truth shall set you free.

 **Tramp:** No, I...I can't!

 **Sierra:** Alright, I'll say it; Tramp is actually divorced!

 **Bridgette:** [ _gasps_ ]

 **Ella:** Oh!

 **Eva:** [ _shrugs_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _raises his brows_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] SIERRA, YOU...YOU...I...I...I need to be excused! [ _runs off to the confessional_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** I can't believe it...my own secret and I didn't even have the balls to tell it myself…[ _buries his face in his hands and begins to cry a few small tears_ ]...why am I so weak…[ _hears footsteps from behind him and looks back to see…_ ]...oh my God, I didn't lock the door?!

 **Buster:** That's beside the point, you've actually been divorced this entire time?

 **Tramp:** I...I was…[ _sighs_ ]...a while back, me and Pidge were starting to grow rather...distant from one another...as such we...split apart and I got custody of Scamp while she got custody of Annette, Collette, and Danielle...he's currently staying with a friend while I'm here...hence why I was so hesitant to tell you or anyone else about this…[ _reaches into his pocket and produces a gold ring_ ]...I've been keeping onto this ever since the divorce until I find that special someone…

 **Buster:** Well...on one hand, I never expected the world-famous couple to break up like that...on the other hand, I always had a feeling you'd wisen up and come back to your roots...and to me…

 **Tramp:** Now, wait a minute, just because I'm no longer with Lady doesn't mean I'm-

 **Buster:** Tramp, look deep into yourself, when has anyone ever stood by you so closer more than I have?

 **Tramp:** Well...I mean...well...you, I suppose…

 **Buster:** Exactly. I admit I may have been a bit possessive of you towards the time when you left, but I was only doing it because I didn't know how else to approach myself towards you in...that manner…

 **Tramp:** Wait, are you telling me that…

 **Buster:** Yes…

 **Tramp:** Hoooooo my God, I really do suck, don't I? First, I take advantage of our friendship by disregarding how it made you feel, then I throw myself into a life in which I pretty much give away my freedom to some random girl, and then I have the nerve to so callously label you when my son first met you, and now I pretty much acted like a complete ass because I was in too much denial and bitterness...for shame on myself…

 **Buster:** Hey...it doesn't have to be...we could always, you know...start over…

 **Tramp:** Well...I think...I think...I would like that...how do you want to go about it?

 **Buster:** Well, you could always start off by givin' me a little sugar~

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] Oh, you cad! [ _chuckles sheepishly_ ]

[ _at that moment, a loud bang is heard on the outside of the plane_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef in the cockpit_ ]

 **Chris:** Um, are we outta gas?

 **Chef:** Yeah, cuz you spent all our gas money!

 **Intercom:** Attention, passengers...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[ _as the plane begins to descend rapidly, the contestants are thrown into a panic_ ]

 **Katie:** WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

 **Eva:** Ella, if we don't make it, there's something I just want you to know!

 **Ella:** Tell me, anything!

 **Eva:** I...I…[ _grabs the songbird and pulls her into a rough kiss_ ]

 **Ella:** MMM!

 **Eva:** [ _pulls away_ ] I'm sorry if you hate me now, I just couldn't help my-

[ _THUMP!_ ]

[ _the contestants are flung up and fall flat on the ground in their respective compartments_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Ooooooooh...that hurt…

 **Sierra:** I think my stomach just did a somersault inside of itself…

 **Tramp:** [ _shivers as he clings onto Buster_ ] S-Sorry...I'm just...glad you're still alive…

 **Buster:** Heh, same here, sweetch-[ _gets pulled into a kiss by Tramp who then swiftly pulls away_ ]...hooooooooomomma, that is hawt!

 **Eva:** [ _glances awkwardly at Ella_ ] So...I guess we survived after all...hehe...I suppose I'll just go now…

 **Ella:** Wait...about what you just did…

 **Eva:** [ _freezes and looks back nervously_ ] Y-Yeah, um, I'm sorry about...you know what and I-

 **Ella:** Oh, I'm not mad at you, not in the slightest. In actuality, I'm quite flattered. I was wondering when my prince would come and sweep me off my feet...but I guess I never expected it to be you…

 **Eva:** Hehe...yeah...

[ _scene cuts to the outside of the plane where the contestants are standing in what appears to be a deserted area_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Where are we? There doesn't appear to be any signs of civilization for miles.

 **Chris:** Well, due to the fact that a certain _somebody_ forgot how to fly, coughChefcough, we're gonna be doing the challenges in the coolest, extra-terrestrialest place in the world...Area 51!

[ _the contestants gasp at this_ ]

 **Katie:** We're going into Area 51?! Like, _the_ Area 51?!

 **Chris:** Correctamundo!

 **Loopy:** Um, might I ask about 'ze condition of 'de plane?

 **Chris:** Yeeeeeeah, about that...you see, we're outta gas, plane's busted and we're broke. But the show must go on! We can't waste any of this footage, _especially_ the footage from earlier. [ _chuckles as Tramp, Buster, Ella, and Eva look away_ ]

 **Colleen:** Didn't you blokes budget for the whole season?

 **Chris:** Some things cost more than expected, airplane-ready hot tubs don't grow on trees, ya' know?

 **Minerva:** You must have an emergency fund!

 **Chris:** Spent it on our last fuel-up.

 **Eva:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Which went so well.

 **Chris:** Anyway, time for a little announcement before we get started on tonight's challenges. Eva, Ella, seeing as Team Fantasy is down to two members, I figured it's time for Team Fantasy to be dissolved.

[ _the two girls smile at each other_ ]

 **Chris:** And, to make things interesting, from this point on until the merge; Ella, you're on Team Ultimate and Eva, you're on Team Mink.

 **Ella:** Oh…

 **Eva:** UGH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** So I finally get the affections of the girl that I like and now I can't even be on the same team with her?! You'd need a new word for how much this sucks!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** Well...at least we'll still be able to see each other…just not on the same teams as of current. [ _gives Eva a peck on the cheek and joins the members of Ultimate_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _blushes as she joins the members of Mink_ ] Yeah…

 **Chris:** [ _with a chart of the location_ ] Listen up, space cases, the five-one is the most tightly protected military base in the world. Which is why tonight's challenge is gonna be so much fun! [ _chuckles as the contestants glance apprehensively at each other_ ] For me...part one; breaking into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma-rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite black-ops soldiers, so if anyone does get all exploded, their timely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident. Part two; each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside Area 51's infamous black box warehouse. The place is _full_ of broken alien junk. You need to find something alien that still works. But be careful, the warehouse is _loaded_ with boobytraps! Part three; the winning team must bring their artifact back to the plane intact. Last team back faces elimination and do _not_ get caught over there! Rumor has it that trespasses get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or _food_. You have till dawn! Go!

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate running towards the base_ ]

 **Buster:** Alright, we should split up and look for points of entry, Tramp goes with me, ladies, you-

 **Sierra:** STOP! Look!

[ _the members of Team Ultimate pause to see that they're standing several yards between the fence of Area 51_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Whoa…

 **Ella:** Oh my…

 **Tramp:** [ _gulps_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink standing outside fence of the base_ ]

 **Colleen:** Ooooh, some kind of security vegetable patch.

 **Minerva:** Katie, get your clammy hands off of my leg!  
 **Katie:** I'm not touching your leg!

[ _they all look down to see a large dark red lizard clinging onto Minerva's leg. They run off in a panic as the lizard chases after them until it shows up into the sky due to an explosion_ ]

 **Minerva:** Since when do lizards fly?!

 **Eva:** Everyone, freeze...we are on a minefield…

 **Loopy:** Oh ça ne va pas bien finir…

[ _scene cuts back to Team Ultimate_ ]

 **Buster:** Remember, throw the rock and run in the opposite direction. Now!

 **Tramp:** [ _throws a rock and quickly runs in the opposite direction to hide behind a rock closer to the fence_ ] Got it!

 **Buster:** Now!

 **Bridgette:** [ _throws a rock and quickly runs in the opposite direction to hide behind the same rock as Tramp_ ] Phew, made it!

 **Buster:** Go!

 **Sierra:** [ _charges into the field with a warrior cry before she sets on a landmine and gets blown high into the air_ ]

 **Ella:** Where's Sierra?!

 **Sierra:** AAAAAAAAAA-OOF! Ooooooooh...huh, wha...I'm...I'm in the base! I did it! I-[a _suction tube comes out of the ground to suck up the fangirl_ ]-uh oh...YAAAAAAAAAAAAA-[ _gets sucked into the tube and disappears_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Sierra!

 **Tramp:** How are we gonna get her back?!

 **Ella:** Well, there's an open part of the fence we could enter. [ _points to the exact spot_ ]

 **Buster:** Well, that's...convenient.

[ _scene cuts back to Team Mink_ ]

 **Eva:** Ugh, what are we gonna do?

 **Katie:** Well, maybe we could-

 **Colleen:** Not listen to you for a start.

 **Katie:** Hey!

 **Eva:** Does anyone have any ideas?

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Eva:** ARGH, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

 **Chris:** [ _with flying a jetpack_ ] Okay, I'll give you a choice, what would you rather do? Sing a song or tap dance in a minefield? [ _dodges a few lasers_ ] YIP! Whohoho, okay! I'm out!

[ _the music begins as a laser strikes one of the landmines_ ]

 **Katie:** _Gal pal kicker!_

_She knew she was my friend,_

_But now it's time to diss her!_

_She treated me like a servant,_

_And I'm not gonna miss her now!_

**Eva:** _Gal pal kicker!_

 **Katie:** _You're gonna get_

_What's coming to you_

_If it's the last thing_

_I ever do-oo-oo!_

**Katie:** _That's right!_

_That's right!_

**Eva and Katie:** _That's right!_

_That's right!_

**Katie:** _Let's go a little back!_

_We tried to nab a Ripper in a sack._

**Eva:** _And they had a laugh attack_

_When they stretched you on the rack!_

**Katie:** _All those times Sadie made me smile,_

_They just wanted my looks_

_All the while!_

**Sierra:** Duh! It was so obvious.

 **Eva and Katie:** _Gal pal kicker!_

 **Katie:** _You're not my new sister!_

_You're a pushy, snobby, nasty blister! Oh!_

**Eva:** _Gal pal kicker!_

 **Eva and Katie:** _You're gonna get what's coming to you!_

 **Katie:** _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo_

 **Eva:** Does anyone have anything solid to throw down?!

 **Katie:** Oh, hold up! I have some candy in my pocket! I could use it to make a path!

 **Eva:** Do it!

[ _Katie throws a piece of candy at the ground and it shows where the landmine is, she repeats this process until Team Mink has a clear straight path to the base_ ]

 **Loopy:** Bien joué, you have saved us!

 **Katie:** Just doing my part on the team!

[ _scene cuts to the inside of the base as a couple of soldiers exit out of the building. The door is about to slam shut when Eva props it open and leads her team into the building_ ]

 **Colleen:** Yes, we beat Team Ultimate into this place!

 **Buster:** [ _bursts open the door before it closes and allows his team to enter_ ] Think again, collie!

 **Colleen:** Oi!

[ _scene cuts to Chris watching through the TV in his private cabin_ ]

 **Chris:** Will our amateur alien hunters make it out of the mysterious black box with their butts intact? Where on Earth is Sierra? Will Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Encore...hey, where's my musical accompaniment? [ _gets a radio thrown at his face by a smug-looking Chef Hatchet_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Ooooooh, where could they have taken Sierra?

 **Intercom:** Welcome to the Black Box Warehouse! Finding a functioning alien artifact in here is gonna be like a bit like finding a needle in a haystack, a haystack with a black-op security system, which I set off when I hacked into this P.A.! Ma' bad!

[ _a siren sounds off and the contestants run off in a panic_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Katie hiding from some black-ops running past a crate when Colleen chucks a piece of equipment at her head. The collie picks up a disc and shakes it about, but nothing happens_ ]

 **Colleen:** Ugh, junk! [ _tosses the disc when it suddenly comes to life, hovers up in the air and flies away_ ] ARGH, can't these boxes have labels?!

[ _scene cuts to Katie lightly kicking a robot when it comes to life_ ]

 **Robot:** Intruder alert. Initializing elimination procedure. [ _produces a giant laser about to zap Katie when it falls through the floor_ ] Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

[ _scene cuts to Eva examining what appears to be a portal. She sticks her finger in it, which causes half of her body to be sucked into it_ ]

 **Katie:** Eva! Hold on, I've got you! [ _pulls the weight lifter with all her might out of the portal_ ]

 **Eva:** Ugh, space snot! But...thanks for that.

 **Katie:** No problem. Say, I've got something to offer; an alliance between you, me, and Loopy to take down Colleen and Minerva.

 **Eva:** Eh, I'm down for that. I never liked the look of those two anyway. I've seen their schtick

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** This is perfect! With three votes on my side, there's no way I can be voted out in case we lose. Colleen and Minerva are toast!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Well, at least this thing is int-[ _a piece of equipment is thrown at the portal from behind, causing it to fall and break_ ]-DAMN IT!

[ _scene cuts to Sierra waking up and then finding herself tied down to a rack_ ]

 **Sierra:** Huh?! W...Where am I?! [ _gasps_ ] I'm about to be probed and have my memories erased! [ _begins to sob before she begins to strain against the restraints_ ] No...not...this...TIME! RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH! [ _breaks free of the restraints and busts down the door_ ] You hear me, Area 51?! It's gonna take a lot more than that to get the better of me! [ _looks up and sees a white box atop the room she came out of, gasping for joy_ ] I've got it! [ _grabs the box when it suddenly sparks up and out appears two aliens_ ] Oooooooh, little creepy aliens, come to Sierra! [ _jumps up and tries to grab the struggling aliens, but they manage to escape_ ] Well, at least I got the box.

[ _the runaway aliens suddenly finds itself in Eva's hands_ ]

 **Eva:** Don't even think about putting up a fight, I am your superior! [ _brutally stuffs the aliens into a cardboard box_ ] C'mon, let's go!

[ _scene cuts to the two teams running back to the plane_ ]

 **Colleen:** Oi, put the pedal to the metal, why don't you, Eva?!

 **Eva:** I'm going as fast as I can!

 **Bridgette:** They're catching up!

 **Sierra:** Not if I have anything to say about it!

 **Chris:** And the winner is…

[ _scene cuts to Sierra and Eva running neck and neck with each other_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Ultimate!

[ _the members of Team Ultimate cheer for their victory as the members of Team Mink groan_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** I lost to a fangirl...a _fangirl_! ARGH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Loopy in the economy class section when Minerva approaches him_ ]

 **Minerva:** Hey there...so, given any thought about the vote?

 **Loopy:** Well...um…

 **Minerva:** Good because I've decreed that Katie will be the target for tonight. I'm sure you understand why.

 **Loopy:** Um, well I-

 **Minerva:** Don't you, _Loopy_?

 **Loopy:** [ _clears his throat_ ] Yes, I understand, madame…

 **Minerva:** Alright then, see you at the elimination ceremony. [ _walks off leaving Loopy feeling very apprehensive at his current situation_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Team Mink, not a lot of teamwork goin' on tonight. But it's time to cast the votes to see who you all would like to send home.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _smugly stamps Katie's passport with her eyes closed_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _stamps Minvera's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _rolls her eyes as she stamps Katie's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _repeatedly stamps Minerva's passport out of fury until Chef pulls her out of the confessional_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _looks at the passports and sighs_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, now that the votes are in, time to see who's getting peanuts; Loopy [ _catches the bag_ ]...Eva [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Colleen [ _catches the bag_ ]. Katie, Minerva, this is the final bag of the night. One vote for Minerva [ _Katie grins_ ], one vote for Katie [ _Minerva smirks_ ], another vote for Minerva [ _Minerva scowls_ ], and another vote for Katie [ _Katie gaps_ ]. And with one vote remaining, the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Minerva!

 **Minerva:** Hmph. [ _catches the bag with a grin_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _gasps_ ] What?! B-But how did I get more votes?!

 **Loopy:** [ _looks away guiltily, but this does not go undetected by Eva_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _tosses the parachute to Katie which she catches_ ] Katie, any final words before you take the Drop of Shame?

 **Katie:** Yes, Minerva and Colleen, you're evil! You're just trying to-

 **Chris:** And that's all the time we have for today! So long, Katie! [ _shoves her out of the plane_ ]

 **Katie:** [ _drops only a few feet to the ground as the plane is still out of gas_ ] Oof!

 **Chris:** [ _sighs_ ] It's just not the same. A little screaming would help.

 **Katie:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Aaaaaaaaaaaah…

 **Chris:** Meh, a little better.

[ _just then, the two aliens from earlier come out of nowhere towards Katie_ ]

 **Katie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [ _runs away from the oncoming aliens_ ]

 **Chris:** _Much_ better. Will Katie manage to get rid of those aliens and will we ever get out of here? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	8. Flash! Bang! Wallop!

**Chapter Eight: Flash! Bang! Wallop!**

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then shows a montage of the eliminated contestants in the order of which they booted off the show. Huckleberry and Snagglepuss embracing each in the city of Paris before their respective elimination. It then shows Katie having to put up with Colleen and Minerva before her unfortunate elimination_ ]

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then cuts to a large stage with Fox and Wolf standing in the middle of the stage while the peanut gallery containing all the contestants from the previous seasons, including the helpers, are seen to the right of the stage as the audience cheers. This time, however, the peanut gallery each has a telephone at their seat_ ]

**Wolf:** Good evening, I'm Wolf and this is my co-host, Fox!

**Fox:** And we're coming to you live because we need your help to raise money for a seriously worthy cause!

**Wolf:** I know what you're thinking: "just what the hell are you talking about?"

**Fox:** [ _clears throat_ ] Language.

**Wolf:** [ _rolls his good eye_ ] As I was saying, it all stems from the last episode where the plane crash landed near Area 51.

**Fox:** A true tragedy, one that could have been avoided if only they had had more gas.

**Wolf:** But our ever so _wonderful_ host had blown the show's budget on decorating his personal quarters...cheap bastard.

**Fox:** Wolf, I said-

**Wolf:** This ain't PG, you know!

**Fox:** Back on topic, unless we raise more money for fuel, our friends could be stranded in Area 51...forever!

**Wolf:** Which is why tonight, we're bringing you this emergency fundraiser from the Total Drama Telethon!

**Fox:** The phone lines are open, so please, for the love of Total Drama, call now and donate!

**Wolf:** Because if you don't...we're pretty much screwed.

**Blaineley:** That's right, you need to give us $500,000 in the next half hour. Hi, I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I'm your co-host for this fundraiser! I'll keep you posted on the total as your calls and your cash pour in, this is the number! [ _below her, the text 1-800-555-5555 reads_ ] Call now, we have a _lot_ to unravel tonight! If you get a busy signal, keep trying, you'll get through eventually!

[ _silence breaks throughout the studio as no rings are heard_ ]

**Anne Maria:** Um, ain't these things supposed to be ringing or somethin'?

**Sugar:** Well, can't see why they'd be ringin' fer you when they should be ringin' fer me!

**Noah:** [ _picks up his phone_ ] Hello? Oh, it's for you, Sugar. It's the National Pageant Association, they want their trophies back. [ _hangs up the phone_ ]

**Sugar:** Well, I never!

**Lindsay:** Whoa, how did you do that? Does your phone have a ring that only you can hear?

**Noah:** Yes, I heard it with my _magical_ ears.

**Lindsay:** [ _gasps_ ] You have magical ears?! I never knew that!

**Courtney:** [ _rolls her eyes_ ] Yes, neither did we. But, on a more serious note, none of the phones are ringing.

**Holly:** Oh, of course these things aren't working! This is such primitive technology, it speaks volumes of your civilization!

**Top Cat:** Hey, lady, mind shutting ya' mouth for once?

**Holly:** Why you little-

**Hokey:** Aaaah, shut up!

**Dawn:** Oh, the poor unfortunate souls who will undoubtedly have to fend for themselves as Mother Nature slowly but surely does the deed with them…

**Wolf:** [ _clears his throat_ ] What she said...essentially, if you don't start donating, and pronto, we're all gonna get canned.

**Blaineley:** Our goal tonight is $500,000 and thanks to your donations, we've raised a grand total of…

[ _the large screen shows that money total is…$0_ ]

**Blaineley:** Nothing?!

**Wolf:** Oh, come on!

**Heather:** Seriously?! Do you _want_ us to be out of a job?!

**Fox:** [ _clears his throat_ ] Shall we introduce our first guest to the stage?

**Wolf:** Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. On tonight's show, we've got a special guest star to introduce to the stage! He's all in green, foxy as can be, is an expert at the bow and arrow, and is actually one of the new contestants for the next season of Total Drama...if that ever happens, that is. Also, an aspect I'm sure all you horndogs out there are eager for, no pants!

**Fox:** Um, maybe we should try and cut it down on the horniness, Wolf?

**Wolf:** C'mon, I know you secretly have a thing for Robin. Can't say I blame you, that guy is as smooth as butter.

**Fox:** [ _blushes_ ] I do not, thank you very-[ _feels a breeze from above him as the English fox in question swoops down on a cable and lands on the couch next to the two hosts_ ]

**Robin:** Well, I say, Tis an honor to be on this show, gentlemen. [ _takes a courteous bow_ ] Although, it's quite ironic I wasn't the first character of my series to be put into this competition.

**Wolf:** Ah, yes. We had ol' Princey back in our All Stars season. Though not too surprised on how soon he got the boot. [ _chuckles_ ] I mean, look at this "MOMMY!"

**Prince John:** I was robbed, you undignified swine!

**Wolf:** Let's not forget how I sucker punched you in the face, princess. Buuuuut, you might get lucky in a future season...maybe...

**Fox:** [ _giggles shyly_ ] Hehehe, hi Robin... uumm... sooo what are you looking forward to in this competition?

**Robin:** Well, I'm looking forward to the sport, my dear Fox. For what it's worth, this show really knows how to test one's athleticism, so I wanted to put myself to the test by seeing if I could conquer whatever task this show throws at me.

**Fox:** [ _whispering in awe_ ] He called me dear Fox…[ _normal tone_ ]...weeell I'm sure you'll do fantastic!

**Wolf:** I mean, with that agile body, no doubt you'd be one hell of a competitor. I mean, lookit dis guy.

**Fox:** [ _softly_ ] May I...have an autograph, please…?

**Robin:** But of course, ma' dear. Where shall I sign?

**Fox:** [ _pulls out a picture of Robin with a kiss mark on it_ ] I...may have...you know…

**Wolf:** Awwwwwww, looks like we've got a little crush in the house.

**Top Cat:** Hehe, I bet you anything he'd want to kiss that _arrow_. [ _struggles to conceal his snickering_ ]

**Robin:** [ _takes the picture with a warm smile_ ] There we go, ma' dear. [ _uses the finger in his hat as a pen to sign the picture and hands it back to Fox_ ]

**Fox:** [ _outright swoons into Wolf's arms with a delightful shudder_ ]

**Wolf:** Hehehe, my, my, my, looks like you're a popular one, Robin. I tell you though, you've got the body to outclass any of them hoes that are still on the plane.

**Robin:** Quite the compliment, coming from such a handsome rogue such as yourself~

**Wolf:** Ooooooooh, kinky~ I wouldn't mind having two foxes to star alongside me for this show. We can be a threeway of the hosts.

**Robin:** Ohhhh, I'd love to, darling. [ _looks at Fox_ ] As long as this adorable little fellow approves of such a proposition~

**Fox:** Oooooooooh, I do…[ _swoons again_ ]

**Wolf:** Well, looks like we've got another co-host on this show. [ _takes Robin's hand for him to sit down next to him_ ]

**Robin:** Thank you, dear~ [ _clicks his tongue and winks at the two canines_ ]

**Fox:** [ _clears his throat_ ] How much money have we earned?

**Blaineley:** Well, checking up on the screen, we've reached a total of…

[ _the large screen shows a total of $30,000_ ]

**Blaineley:** $30,000!

**Robin:** Ah, we appreciate the support out there, darlings~

[ _the peanut gallery continues to answer their respective telephones as the calls keep coming in_ ]

**Wolf:** Well, while we get associated with one another, time to introduce our eliminated contestants to the stage. The first two have come out as a duo from their newfound intimacy; Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss!

[ _the blue hound and the pink mountain lion walk out onto the stage holding hands to a chorus of applause_ ]

**Lila:** Boo! Get off the stage, traitor!

**Jasper:** Oh, shut your face! [ _punches Lila in the snout_ ]

**Snagglepuss:** Heavens to Murgatroyd, tis an honor to grace the stage with yours truly and his equally gracious partner!

**Huckleberry:** It's too bad we couldn't make it further, but we're just happy we're in this together. [ _kisses Snag on the cheek_ ]

**Wolf:** I remember watching the song you two sang in Paris. A real treasure of romance...even if it did ultimately lead to Huck getting the boot. And then Snag sings his song about missing Huck in the next episode. Ooooh, the vibes, man.

**Huckleberry:** Aww, you're too kind.

**Wolf:** You know, you two have been seen together quite a lot in the past. On quite a lot of your adventures back when you guys were like the HB crew, you two were quite close to one another, rarely being seen without the other.

**Fox:** Indeed, rumors of you both being gay had been out for years before you came out.

**Snagglepuss:** Well, I was always leaning more onto the side of males for a while now. It took a little more time for Huck to come to terms with it, but with a bit of help from me, he soon grew comfortable with it. I guess that's why me and him were seen so often together, the only true exception being the Laff a Lympics, but truth be told, I would have loved competing alongside him on the Yogi Yahooeys.

**Huckleberry:** Not to mention my own movie, the Good, the Bad and the Huckleberry. It was all just for the story, of course. She was nice but... she did look like she could be my sister, but yellow.

**Wolf:** Or even genderswapped. [ _chuckles_ ] Speaking of which, Snag clearly made the right choice not to tie the knot with his female counterpart who's name I shall not mention.

**Lila:** SAY MY NAME!

**Jinks:** How about no?

**Lila:** ARGH!

**Wolf:** Talk about a bitter bitch. How much do we now have on the scale?  
 **Blaineley:** Well, after examining the results and the amount of calls, our total has risen up to…

[ _the large screen shows a total of $120,000_ ]

**Blaineley:** $120,000!

**Fox:** That's at least more than a fifth of what we need!

**Robin:** Indeed, at this rate, we should have all the money we need soon enough.

**Wolf:** Things are starting to look up for us, but will it be enough? Find out when we return on the Total Drama Aftermath!

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine to cut away, the episode continues with the letters flashing again_ ]

**Wolf:** We're back and in the meantime, our total of money has raised up to $250,000! That's roughly half of what's needed to make sure we don't lose our jobs and that the folks in the plane get a ride back in the air! But back to you two, at least you didn't get eliminated at the hands of the alpha bitches. You got out just before Team Fantasy became merged into Teams Ultimate and Mink.

**Snagglepuss:** Oh yes, I dare say we dodged a bullet on that…[ _cringes_ ]

**Wolf:** Yep, unfortunately, that couldn't be said for our next guest who got taken out at the hands of Minvera through a little blackmail at your comrade, Loopy de Loop.

[ _the screen above showed Minvera confronting Loopy, the French Canadian wolf looking apprehensive at Katie's and Minvera's passports and then Katie being pulled out of the plane and falling down to the ground_ ]

**Huckleberry:** Golly, these shows are mighty more... dramatic than a lot of the work we used to do.

**Wolf:** Well, given the nature of our host, the more dramatic something is, "the higher the ratings", as he would say. Hence why we've had to be put through life endangering challenges at the sake of his entertainment.

**Hokey:** He almost left us for dead on Pahkitew!

**Fox:** How is that man still able to get away with all this?

**Wolf:** No doubt he uses his fame and fortune as a buffer to get him out of any situation that might incriminate him. I bet you anything that if that island had actually blown up, he wouldn't have given two shits and just been 'oop, time to find a new group of victims to torture'. I mean, the guy got away with mutating contestants and trapping them in mines, so I guess he's got no moral compass.

**Cindy:** Poor Ezekiel and Dakota. They didn't deserve to be treated like that.

**Scarlett:** Not to mention what he did featuring the remains of Fox's father.

**Courtney:** Okay, that is totally stepping over the line! Not only did he do it once, he did it twice! First a skeleton and then a simulation?! He might as well show off a sign saying 'I find death funny'.

**Fox:** [ _hugs his legs tightly and whimpers_ ]

**Wolf:** [ _puts an arm around the vulpine_ ] Not to mention how that sick bastard tried to poison us with those..."Juggy Chunks". [ _shudders in disgust_ ]

**Hokey:** Expired meats, eggs and mayonnaise from 1976...are you actually serious? [ _holds in a wretch_ ] I remember when we all had to get our stomachs pumped.

**Robin:** Truly an awful experience, I can imagine.

**Katz:** I very much doubt he'll be continuing this on for long, and I believe it will be _oh so_ satisfying to see him fall.

**Wolf:** You aren't scared of what could happen, Rob?

**Robin:** Tis nothing to fear as if I can take on entire armies with my bare hands and weaponry, a simple game show shouldn't be anything I can't handle.

**Fox:** Ohh, what a man. Oh, shall we bring in our next eliminated contestant?

**Wolf:** Indeed, next up onto the stage, the other half of the sweet girl duo, she fought long and hard, but ending up getting one of the most painful eliminations, please welcome forth...Katie!  
[ _the skinny girl walks up onto the stage to the crowd's cheering_ ]

**Sadie:** Katie!  
 **Katie:** Sadie!

**Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEE!

**Wolfrun:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Well, good to know they haven't lost their touch.

**Drago:** My ears…[ _cringes_ ]

**Katie and Sadie:** [ _sheepishly_ ] Hehehe, sorry about that.

**Katie:** But yeah, it's sooooo great to be back with my gal pal, kinda wish I didn't get kicked so...unceremoniously…

**Top Cat:** Bitch squad drop ya'?

**Katie:** Like you bet they did. After essentially being treated like a pet in her little clink, I wanted to take a stand and show her what for. So when we got Eva added to our team, I managed to convince her to vote alongside me, and I tried to convince Loopy to do the same, but I guess Minvera got to him...

**Hokey:** [ _groans_ ] Why do I feel like Loopy's gonna be next on her chop block once he's no longer useful to her?

**Sadie:** Like, I wouldn't put it past her. After all, she got rid of me because I didn't fit in her clink because apparently 'oh, I'm hot, Colleen is hot, and Katie could be made hot, but I need to get rid of lumpkins'.

**Katie:** Those two are such _bitches_.

**Sadie:** Like _total_ bitches.

**Katie:** I'm so glad I'm not around them and back with my bestie.

**Sadie:** Awww, same here, sweetie.

**Katie:** In fact, I'd like to sing a little tune to really emphasize the point of how I can't stand those two. [ _snaps her fingers as the lights dim and the spotlight shines on her_ ]

[ _a classical tune starts to play_ ]

**Katie:** _My tale has been told, my story is done, goodness has lost, and evil has won._

_Will she mend her ways? Shall she be as good as gold? Or shall she stay wicked? In her eyes, wicked is much more fun..._

_She's mad, bad and dangerous, yes she's horrid through and through!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, and Sadie:** _She's mad, bad and dangerous!_

**Katie:** _She can't be any other way, she can't try something new_

_Has she ever thought of being good? She could if she would_

_But as she would say "wickedness is simply what I do"_

_And she does it with flair, yes she does it with style, it takes a lot of practice to get to be so vile!_

_She's as manipulative as a Mink could be, yes she's mad, bad and dangerous!_

_That's her!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, and Sadie:** _She does it with flair, she does it with style!_

**Katie:** _It takes a lot of practice to get to be so vile!_

_She's taken wickedness as far as wickedness can go!_

_She's mad, bad and dangerous...to know!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay, and Sadie:** _She does it with flair, she does it with style!_

_It takes a lot of practice to get to be so vile!_

_She's taken wickedness as far as wickedness can go!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Katie, Lindsay, and Sadie:** _She's mad, bad and dangerous...to know!_

[ _the audience cheers as the song ends_ ]

**Blaineley:** Well, folks, it seems Katie's song has tallied up our total to…

[ _the large screen shows a total of $370,000_ ]

**Blaineley:** $370,000! We're so close!

**Izzy:** Oh, I know how to get it up all the way! [ _produces a bomb from behind her_ ] Who wants to see me try to deactivate this bomb?!

**Fox:** Um, are you sure that's a good idea?!

**Izzy:** Relax, I've handled bombs before...[ _sets the bomb down_ ]...you see, a common misconception is that you have to disable a bomb by clipping the wires. As for me...I USE A HAMMER! [ _produces a hammer and is about to take a swing_ ]

**Wolf:** HIT THE DECK!

[ _Izzy strikes the bomb, coating the stage in a cloud of smoke. Upon lifting, the stage is in a complete mess with members of the peanut gallery scattered all around_ ]

**Izzy:** HAHAHAHAHA, THAT WAS FUN!

**Heather:** [ _pulling herself up_ ] Izzy...you...psycho...hosebeast…[ _groans as she falls back to the ground_ ]

**Wolf:** [ _groans_ ] Can somebody tell us...if we reached our goal…

**Blaineley:** [ _picks herself up_ ] Oooooooh...the final total reads…$500,000...hooray! [ _falls to the ground dazed_ ]

**Wolf:** Well...it looks like we're not gonna lose our jobs and the TD crew is gonna be alright!

**Fox:** [ _groans_ ] Wolf...could you carry me out of here…?

**Wolf:** It'd be my pleasure…[ _groans_ ]...once I regain my strength...until next time, this has been the Total Drama Aftermath…

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine as the episode ends_ ]


	9. From The Land Down Under

**Chapter Nine: From the Land Down Under**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Encore, we had some mechanical difficulties and ended in hot water, Area 51-style! Plucked from space to zap your face, the contestants had to fight their way through the extremely well-managed security system and grab an alien artifact to bring back to the plane. Tramp and Buster finally tied the knot in the confessional and it seems Eva and Ella are also on their way to the city of love-making. Too bad I put them on opposite teams just when it happened. [ _chuckles_ ] I am too good. In the end, Katie got the shove due to Loopy's lack of a spine, and thanks to a rockin' telethon that raised a tank load of cash from our viewers, hey thanks for that, eh, we're ready to get back in the air! [ _in the cockpit with Chef as the plane flips upside-down_ ] Whoa-oh! Who's going to blunder in the land down under? Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows the interior of the economy class section where Team Mink is seen brooding over their loss_ ]

**Colleen:** It just don't make sense, we have an athlete on our team now, how did _we_ lose the last challenge?!

**Minerva:** Probably either because Sierra has all that sugar in her system, or Eva just wasn't trying hard enough.

**Eva:** Yeah, you do realize I can hear you, right?

**Minerva:** It's called constructive criticism, darling. Something I'd recommend you look into.

**Eva:** Hey, I was actually doing work in the last challenge, and I actually caught an alien! What was the most you two were doing, other than just standing around looking pretty?

**Colleen:** Oi, we were searchin' as well! You're just lucky we didn't vote you off for costing us the challenge!

**Eva:** Oh, so now it's _my_ fault?! That's ironic coming from a bimbo!

**Colleen:** Ohohoho, you do _not_ wanna go there, sister!

**Eva:** You think I'm scared of some primadonna? I could snap you in half like a toothpick!

**Colleen:** I could wipe the floors with you! You and that ugly unibrow of yours! If that's to make you look tough, it just makes you look hideous!

**Eva:** I don't need to look "beautiful". I've seen what it does to other girls, making their bodies all gaffed up and putting on all that make-up to hide their s****y personalities!

**Colleen:** Well, at least people actually like me!

**Eva:** Wrong, they only like you for your rack! Why else would guys just drool all over you? I highly doubt it's your personality.

**Colleen:** If you're gonna label me as abusive against guys, that was only one instance!

**Eva:** Yeah, an instance which you repeated on multiple occasions just to satisfy your own sadistic pleasures!

**Colleen:** You've done the same thing to guys before!

**Eva:** Let's see, when was the last time I threw a guy against a wall for flirting with me? Oh, yeah, it never happened! I may have gotten a little too into expressing my authority in the past, but at least I'm trying to make an effort to change that, seeing as I have yet to brutally strangle someone this season!

**Colleen:** [ _scoffs_ ] Just forget about it! You're clearly not worth my time.

**Eva:** Hmph, bitch…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Colleen:** Who does that Eva think she is?! Talking to me like that, she better watch her step, otherwise, she'll be meeting her fate sooner than later.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Eva:** I've seen this type of behavior in girls like Colleen. They try to act all above everything, thinking people will just listen to what they say by flashing their racks in your face, and when they get called out for acting like a bitch, they get all defensive and try to play the victim. And the fact I have to deal with _two_ stuck-up bimbos on this team is just infuriating! However, there's something else I need to take care of...Loopy.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Eva:** [ _grabs Loopy by the arm_ ] You and I need to talk.

**Loopy:** Um, what is that-ow! [ _is yanked up from his seat and taken to a corner_ ] Why did you pull on me like-

**Eva:** Let's get this out of the way, there is no way Katie should have been eliminated given that she had three people in her alliance, that being me and you. So, considering that Colleen and Minerva only had two votes on their side and the only way they would have gotten a third vote would be if _someone_ flipped.

**Loopy:** [ _sweatdrops nervously_ ] W-Well, 'zat is strange, isn't it? Hehe, I-I can't imagine who'd-

**Eva:** Cut the crap, Frenchie! I know it was you who backstabbed the alliance!

**Loopy:** W-What?! Eva, madame, please, I can explain!

**Eva:** Oh, really? Explain what exactly?! The fact that you pretty much let a couple a' bimbos walk all over you? Have you ever thought of saying the word "no" to someone, especially when it might be necessary? Do you even have a spine?!

**Loopy:** Ooooooooh, I'm so sorry for 'zis. I am more of 'ze listener instead of 'ze speaker and I do not well under peer pressure.

**Eva:** Well, thanks to you blundering efforts, now we have no chance of getting rid of those two! The only chance we'll have is besting at least one of them in a tiebreaker. I hope you're happy with yourself. [ _huffs away back to her seat_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Loopy:** Ooooooooh, I've really dug myself in 'ze hole 'zis time. Why did I have to be so weak?! I am a disgrace to all of wolf kind! We're supposed to be tough, agile, fearless, and me? I am cowardly, spineless, and...weak. How am I ever going to fix 'zis mess?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the first-class section where Team Ultimate is seen resting, the females all engaged in conversation_ ]

**Sierra:** It is like _so_ great to have on the team, Ella! You've recently gotten a huge surge of fans from what I've seen on the Total Drama website and you've got a lot of support from those that want to see you make the finale, EEEEE!

**Ella:** Hohoho, that is very generous of them, tell them that I give my best wishes to them.

**Bridgette:** You see, that's what I like about you, Ella. You're so sweet, kind, and gentle, I wish more people could be like you. There's just so much conflict going on in the world with people not getting along.

**Ella:** [ _blushes_ ] Oh, you're too kind, Bridgette. I believe that the world would be a better place if we all brought out voices together and sang in perfect harmony.

**Bridgette:** That's a really nice thought, Ella. I support it 100%.

**Sierra:** OH, do you girls wanna hear a little gossip I've heard about Tramp?  
 **Bridgette:** Well, given that you pretty much revealed the status of his marriage, I suppose nothing's stopping you.

**Sierra:** Trust me, this is something that is _so_ juicy, you'll like it! [ _in a hushed tone_ ] Did you know that Tramp has a thing for women's clothing?

**Bridgette:** [ _sips out her drink in surprise_ ] Really?!

**Ella:** [ _gasps joyfully with her eyes sparkling_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Ella:** Do you know what this means? I can help Tramp look like a princess ready for her prince! This is my chance to make a fairytale come true!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Ella:** [ _barely able to contain her excitement as she walks up to the two canines_ ] Hello there.

**Tramp:** Oh, hello there, Ella.

**Buster:** Yeah, what's up, Snow White?  
 **Ella:** Hehehe, oh, me and the girls were just talking and we found out some interesting information about you.

**Tramp:** [ _his brows shoot up_ ] Ooooh, Sierra...what did you find out?

**Ella:** Well, how would you feel if you were to put on a dress?

**Tramp:** [ _blushes and splutters_ ] I-I-I-I would…

**Buster:** Look pretty cute in one. I can just picture it now, you in a little blue dress, walkin' down the street, struttin' your stuff-

**Tramp:** Buster! C'mon...but...do you...really think I would look...good in a dress?

**Buster:** I know so, princess and I'm sure your fellow gal pal could help you with that.

**Ella:** Oooooooh, this is so exciting! I promise to help you look ready for a royal ball! [ _titters back to her seat_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Tramp:** So, it seems nothing is sacred around Sierra...but, yeah, I'll admit, women's clothing has been a...secret hobby of mine for a while now…[ _blushes_ ]...at least Buster didn't make fun of me for it, hehe…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Buster:** If I know one thing about Tramp, it's that he's got a figure that would look gorgeous in a dress. Mmmhmm~

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Intercom:** All competitors, please move to the common area to prep for landing.

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing in the main dining hall_ ]

**Chris:** Today's forecast; clear skies with temperatures of 50℃ or say 300℉. And today's landing is gonna be more of a non-landing flyby. [ _opens the door to the plane as it hovers just a few feet above the air_ ] Jump, drop, and roll!

**Bridgette:** Couldn't we just land the plane normally?!

**Chris:** Yes, we could...except we're not gonna. C'mon, let's go, go, go!

[ _the contestants jump out of the plane onto the dusty red Australian turf_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing before Chris who is now wearing a hat_ ]

**Chris:** [ _with an Australian accent_ ] G'day, mates and welcome to Australia! [ _normal voice_ ] I call today's challenge, the Marathon of Death! [ _off-screen as the scene pans over the Australian Outback_ ] Part one is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains. I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly, but with venomous snakes, killer scorpions, [ _on-screen_ ] and the very real possibility of sunstroke, I hope you all have your affairs in order. Whoever reaches majestic Hanging Rock first will win a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge. And yes, I said _emu_ , bring 'em in, boys! [ _as two interns drag over several emus_ ] No saddle, after all, it's supposed to be a challenge...now go!

[ _scene cuts to the contestants trying to catch an emu as they run all over the place_ ]

**Bridgette:** Here, emu! I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to-[ _without looking trips over a rock and lands on the ground_ ]-ow.

**Minerva:** [ _as she runs past her_ ] Hmph, klutz.

**Bridgette:** I heard that!

**Minerva:** Good!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Bridgette:** I get it, I'm clumsy on land. Don't rub it in my face!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Colleen:** C'mon, ya' jumped up turkey! Come to Colleen, I got me a race to win! [ _jumps up onto the emu and pulls on the reigns_ ] Giddy up! Let's…[ _looks back in surprise to see Ella's emu skipping along as if it were in a Disney flick_ ]...what?

**Ella:** Oh, why hello there, Colleen! Mr. Emu and I are just going along at our own place, he's like a gallant horse carrying the princess to the royal ball.  
[" _Mr. Emu" squawks happily at the compliment as he skips into the air, Ella giggling all the while as they set off into the distance_ ]

**Eva:** [ _with a half-lidded smile_ ] Have you ever seen something so...picturesque?

**Colleen:** What'd be picturesque is you getting that your ass in gear, so hurry up! [ _sets off into the distance with her emu_ ]

**Eva:** [ _her faces falls to a dark scowl_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Eva:** The next time this team loses, Colleen is gone. There's only so much bulls**t I'm willing to put up with and having to deal with her isn't on the list.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef standing atop Hanging Rock_ ]

**Chef:** How long do we have te' wait?

**Chris:** Another two hours, maybe?

**Chef:** [ _snatches the map from Chris_ ]

**Chris:** Oops, make that two... _days_! [ _chuckles with Chef_ ]

[ _scene cuts to a montage of the contestants riding their emus through the rest of the day and then into the night. By the next morning, they're all tired, sweaty, and thirsty_ ]

**Bridgette:** Oooooooh...is there anything else here that isn't...rock…

**Sierra:** I need water...or any form of liquid for that matter...if I don't make it...tell the Total Drama fans...I love them…

**Ella:** Stay with us, dear...we've got to be close by now...oooh, how I wish that Eva was here, too…

**Bridgette:** Wait...are we ahead of them...or behind them...because I forgot with the lack of sleep and...this heat…

**Tramp:** I don't care if we lose...I just need to find some shade...and something to drink...God, I hate that host...ooooh…

**Buster:** This f**king sucks...even removing this shirt ain't doin' jack s**t…

**Tramp:** Heh...I dunno what's hotter...the sun burning down on us...or you…

**Buster:** Hehe, even with the current circumstances, you can't help making a jest...but I think you already know the answer to that, tck-tck~

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink as Eva covers her forehead while looking up at the scorching sun_ ]

**Eva:** I swear...I'm gonna slaughter that host one of these days…

**Loopy:** Under normal circumstances...I would not suggest such...violent measures...but I cannot blame you...ooooh…

[ _scene cuts back to the top of the rock_ ]

**Chris:** Think the scorpions got 'em?

**Chef:** 5-1 it's dingoes. [ _after having carved out a vuvuzela, he blows on it, producing a note as Chris snaps his fingers to it_ ]

**Minerva:** Ahem!

**Chris and Chef:** Gah!

**Chris:** [ _clears his throat_ ] Finally!

**Eva:** I...hate...you…[ _falls off her emu onto the ground_ ]

**Ella:** Eva! [ _hops off her emu and runs to the fallen weight lifter_ ] Are you okay?

**Eva:** [ _spits out dust_ ] I'm fine...but I know someone who isn't going to be! [ _glares right at Chris_ ]

**Buster:** Two days in the Australian Outback with the sun beating down on like all hell and we didn't even win?! GRRRRRRR, you f**king suck, McLean!

**Chris:** I guess someone's not used to being a sorry ol' loser. [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Buster:** We'll see who the real loser is when I knock out his f**kin' teeth. Then we'll see who's laughing.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Chris:** And Team Mink takes the lead! So, buckle up and get ready to take a short walk off a long cliff! What exactly are they jumping into? [ _with an Australian accent_ ] Find out when we boomerang back [ _normal voice_ ] on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

**Chris:** Okay, teams! Get ready to look death in the face and live to tell the tale...or not, ya' know? I'm easy. The challenge, part two: teams must take turns bungee jumping off Hanging Rock and plummeting to the bottom, far, far, faaaaaaar below to try and grab one of Australia's finest sheep. Three of them have Team Ultimate's logos tattooed on their side. Another three have Team Mink's logo under their wool, not too far from their lethal jaws.

**Tramp:** Did he say lethal?!

**Chris:** First team to shear one of their own sheep wins first-class tickets to Nextville and the losers head to Eliminationtown. As the last to arrive, Team Ultimate gets a pair of gardening shears. And, as the first team to arrive, Team Mink gets this advantage; battery-operated sheep shears. Now, time to start bungee-jumping, Team Mink, you're up!

**Minerva:** [ _attaches the rope to her ankle_ ] Here goes…[jumps off the cliff and plummets far down below] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! [ _tries to pick up a sheep as she stalls on the bottom, but it falls out of her hands as she's flung back up to the top of the cliff and lands with a hard thump_ ] That is so wrong!

[ _Chris and Chef chuckle at this as Eva attaches the rope to her ankle and jumps off down below_ ]

**Eva:** LOOK OUT BELOW! [ _tries to pick up a sheep as she's flung back up to the top of the cliff, revealing her object to be part of a cactus_ ] AAARGH! Are you kidding me?!

**Ella:** Oh my! That does not look safe!

**Loopy:** [ _attaches the rope to his ankle and jumps off the cliff_ ] WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [ _successfuly manages to grab a sheep as he's flung back to the top of the cliff_ ] Succès, I have got i'agneau!

**Minerva:** Quick, start shearing!

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

[ _the members of Team Mink all give a collective groan_ ]

**Chris:** How about a song to make things go faster? Hit it!

[ _lively rock music starts to play_ ]

**Eva:** _Shearing sheep, don't be a creep,_

_It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps._

_Win the game, don't be so lame,_

_Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!_

**Colleen:** _Shear the sheep, then, with a smile,_

_Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile!_

_You had your chance and they turned you down,_

_So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!_

**Colleen, Eva, Loopy, and Minerva:** _We are shearing sheep!_

_We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep!_

_We are shearing sheeeeep!_

**Minerva:** _Shearing sheep instead of you,_

_Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!_

_I'll find a logo, we'll win again,_

_And I'll be here, until the bitter end!_

**Colleen, Eva, Loopy, and Minerva:** _We are shearing sheep!_

_We are shearing sheep!_

_We are shearing..._

_Yeaaahhhhh!_

**Minerva:** UGH, no logo!

**Colleen:** Guess it's all up to me [ _attaches the rope to her ankle and jumps off down below_ ] YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [ _grabs onto a sheep and pulls it up as she's flung back to the top of the cliff_ ] Start shearing!

**Minerva:** C'mon, baby, mommy's counting on you to win this for her! Just give us the logo and...ARGH! You frickin', worthless, spineless-YIP! [ _dodges the sheep near biting off her hand_ ]

**Sierra:** We still have a shot at winning this, quickly! Get me down there on the double!

[ _scene cuts to a montage of Sierra, Bridgette, and Ella bungee-jumping down the cliff. Only Ella is successful in bringing back a sheep_ ]

**Ella:** I'm sorry we have to shear off your precious wool, little sheep. But I promise that it will soon grow back in no time.

**Sierra:** [ _begins rapidly shearing at the sheep with the gardening shears, sending chunks of wool spewing all over her fellow teammates_ ] Oooooooh, no logo.

**Colleen:** Wait a blinkin' minute! Check underneath!

**Loopy:** But he said-

**Colleen:** Loopholes, _Loopy_! Surely someone like you would understand something like that!

**Loopy:** Well...okay…[ _flips one of the sheep over to see if there's a logo underneath it_ ]...non, je ne vois rien...

**Minerva:** Wait, I think I see something under this one! [ _holds the sheep up to display the Team Mink logo_ ] We've got a winner!

**Chris:** Team Mink wins the challenge!

**Minerva:** Yes! [ _hugs the sheep tightly_ ] I knew you wouldn't let momma down!

**Buster:** [ _throws his shirt down in frustration_ ] If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go scream into a hole.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Buster:** I had to sweat my ass off here in the Outback and what do I get? Losing both the first _and_ second part of the challenge! [ _sighs_ ] Well, at least I know that I'm not the one going home tonight.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Minerva:** Just for the record, hugging that sheep with its...mushy, pink skin...ugh...an experience I never want to have again.

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

**Tramp:** [ _to Buster_ ] So, we're voting-

**Buster:** Definitely.

**Tramp:** Ah, good. Just checking.

**Chris:** It's been a tough day for many of you, but one of you is about to have the worst day of all. Let the voting begin!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Ella:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Tramp:** [ _stamps Sierra's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Bridgette:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Buster:** [ _stamps Sierra's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Sierra:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

**Chris:** Alright, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Tramp [ _catches the bag_ ]...Buster [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Ella [ _catches the bag_ ]. And the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette!

**Bridgette:** Phew...[ _catches the bag_ ]

**Sierra:** [ _catches the parachute and sighs sadly_ ] Even though my time has come, I will keep the spirit alive by continuing to support you all from the sidelines! After all, this ace reporter's job is never done! [ _jumps out from the plane_ ] YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Chris:** If you think that was fun, you're gonna love what I do to these guys next time, right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	10. That's So Sweden

**Chapter Ten: That's So Sweden**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Encore; Australia! It will amaze you if it doesn't kill ya' first. Here, we saw tensions among the members of Team Mink rise to an all-time high as Eva was stuck dealing with the likes of Colleen and Minerva. I'd pity her, but then that would require me to feel any sort of attachment to these people, which I don't. [ _chuckles_ ] Meanwhile, Sierra let her motormouth run one too many times, and thus when Team Ultimate lost the challenge, it was time to say "sayonara, Sierra!" [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] Only eight remain, who will get the boot? Find out now on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Mink enjoying themselves in the first-class section...well, Colleen and Minerva were at least enjoying themselves in a peaceful sleep on the golden seats while Eva and Loopy sat at the bar discussing their current situation_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _to Loopy_ ] I ask you, how did you ever manage to deal with a team of stuck-up bimbos?

 **Loopy:** Well, I'd say it comes from my high level of patience. I do not say anything out of line in front of 'zem, and 'zey do not say anything rash or malicious towards me in return…[ _sighs_ ]...but I do feel you have a point in me lacking 'ze backbone…

 **Eva:** Yeah, no s**t, Sherlock.

 **Loopy:** [ _winces_ ] It is my fault 'zat Katie and Sadie were eliminated when 'zey were. I just don't know, I felt so...weak and helpless under 'zat Minerva's words...like she was holding a knife to 'ze back of me and would thrust if I said anything she didn't want to hear…

 **Eva:** I get that being polite is kinda your thing, but would it hurt to show a little less restraint on showing people you mean business? You keep up this pally friendly thing forever, people are gonna walk all over you like a welcome mat that says "please step on me".

 **Loopy:** But what can I do? I cannot help 'ze way that I am. I am generally against resorting to violent measures.

 **Eva:** [ _sighs_ ] Alright, lemme put it this way. You don't have to go full-on aggressive mode, unlike...me...but that's beside the point. What I'm suggesting is that you show those two that you're not just some servant who'll bend over backward because they said a few magic words. If I were you, I'd say you help me get rid of one of 'em in the case that we lose again.

 **Loopy:** Well...I do suppose you have a point...I am not particularly fond of either of 'zem...but who shall we go after first?

 **Eva:** I've had it up to here with Colleen bitching in my ear about how great she is just because she's on an elite force with a "future boyfriend" in some golden retriever dumbass. I pity him if he actually takes that offer.

 **Loopy:** Mmmm...Colleen has been 'ze more volatile of 'ze two of 'zem...maybe if she is out of 'ze game, then Minerva will have no else to turn to as an ally.

 **Eva:** Now you're gettin' it.

 **Loopy:** But 'zat will still only be two votes on our side. How will we get another vote to balance 'ze score?  
 **Eva:** Simple, girls like them two have fragile egos. If we can corner Minerva in her own vanity, then she'll have no choice but to turn on Colleen to be left as the only "pretty girl" on the show.

 **Loopy:** You know…'zat actually could work...it is not a bad plan at all. In fact, it is magnifique!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Now that I'm the captain of this ship, those two better watch their step. If anyone is getting to the final two, it's going to be me. I'm not about to let some artificial, jacked-up sluts weasel their way to the million, not on my watch! Although, no doubt they're gonna try and use their little schtick on Loopy in case we lose again. I guess my only hope is that he actually grows a backbone and stands up to them...man, when did I become such a motivator?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate sitting in the economy class section_ ]

 **Bridgette:** You know, it feels a lot more...quiet without Sierra here.

 **Tramp:** I'm gonna be honest, I'm sure she's a nice girl and all, but I'd rather not have my personal information be spewed out by anyone other than myself. How does she even find out about stuff like that?!

 **Buster:** She's probably one of them internet jockeys who's pretty much glued to the screen to find all the hidden information about people. Wouldn't put it past her to have bribed people in the past just to get all the dirt on someone. But, I will grant her this, she's got a real knack for bringing out the _girl_ in you.

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] Ooooooh...c'mon, now…

 **Ella:** I'll admit, while it is rather unfortunate that you and Lady split apart, being one of the most iconic pairings in the history of the film industry, as well as being a childhood classic of mine, I can see what your heart truly desires. Love is love, no matter who you partner up with. I would know, my "prince" just so happens to be sitting in first class…[ _sighs blissfully_ ]...besides, I meant what I said earlier, I would be more than happy to help you express your inner creativity.

 **Tramp:** W-Well, that's nice of you to offer, but-

 **Buster:** Ah, c'mon, we all know you could rock a dress. You'd be like the next princess in the lineup.

 **Bridgette:** Well, I think you'd look very cute in a dress.

 **Ella:** Oh! We could dress you up like you're ready for a royal ball, awaiting your prince as he dances with you in the center of the hall, your eyes gazing upon each other as you exchange the kiss of true love…

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] Awww, you guys...you'd really do that for me?

 **Buster:** I'd make sure of it, sweetcheeks~ [ _kisses the Schnauzer on the cheek_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** To think that it took coming onto this show to get me to come out of my shell...and to once again find myself pining for the one I truly desire…[ _sighs blissfully_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** I'll admit, I wasn't getting things to turn out this way for my team, but it really warms my heart to see everyone being so friendly with one another, and more so in Buster and Tramp's case. Speaking of which, Geoff, if you're watching this, miss you, sweetheart. [ _blows a kiss at the camera_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** It's truly a magical feeling inside to be helping out those in their time of romance. It's almost like a fairytale, but real.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the plane landing on a solid layer of ice and swirling about in circles until it finally stops with a bang. It then cuts to the contestants shivering as Chris approaches them wearing a big white jacket_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _with a Swedish accent_ ] Welcome to Sweden!

 **Eva:** Why are you the only one wearing a jacket while the rest of us have to get turned into popsicles?!

 **Chris:** [ _normal voice_ ] Um, I worked pretty hard on that accent, it would have been nice if somebody had commented.

 **Buster:** How about you shove that accent up your ass?! It's freezing out here!

 **Chris:** Sweden, _hello_? [ _scoffs and walks away_ ] Great…

 **Ella:** Maybe we should all huddle together for warm-[ _gets pulled in by Eva_ ]-oh...mmmmmmm…

 **Colleen:** [ _pulls Buster close to her_ ] Mind helping me stay warm?

 **Buster:** I kinda do, yeah. [ _tries to push the collie off him, but she clings on tightly_ ] Argh, seriously?!

 **Colleen:** GRR, hold still, ya' nob!

 **Chris:** The jackets are here!

[ _the contestants cheer at this_ ]

 **Chris:** In six to eight weeks!

[ _the contestants grumble at this_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Ugh, stupid cheapskate host.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing atop a snowy hill_ ]

 **Chris:** Before you is a mysterious pile of I-build-a tools and pieces. Your first challenge is to use Allen keys, wooden sledgehammers, and your wits to turn your piles into whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled. Sadly, the assembly instructions were "accidentally" shredded when they were put through a shredder.

 **Eva:** Idiot.

 **Chris:** Anywho, first team to correctly assemble their whatcha-whosit will win a big advantage in part two of the challenge! Soooo...go!

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink at their pile_ ]

 **Eva:** We need to lay out the pieces to try to find what we're building.

 **Colleen:** Is that code for "put out all the pieces so I can smash the ones I don't like"? [ _begins to tighten the Allen key before Eva stops her_ ]

 **Eva:** If you think I can't build something without smashing it up, you're wrong, gimme that!

 **Colleen:** Hey, let go!

 **Eva:** We don't even know what we're building!

 **Colleen:** You're slowing us down, again!

 **Minerva:** [ _facepalms_ ] Great…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** I'm surrounded by idiots.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Team Ultimate at their pile_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Alright, does anyone have any ideas as to what we could build?

 **Ella:** Oh, I know! We could build a swan boat. It would fit that we have a royal couple on our team.

 **Tramp:** [ _rubs the back of his head sheepishly_ ] Hehe...oh, you and your ideas…

 **Buster:** I admit, it's girly, but I suppose it makes sense since I got me a girl myself.

 **Tramp:** Oh, you cad. You sure you'd be willing to ride something that doesn't fit your tough guy memo.

 **Buster:** For you, I can make an exception, mon cheri.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** He's gotten so poetic as of late, I can't get it out of my system. Ooooooh, how I want more of it.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** Heh, man, I am good.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Eva and Colleen "sword-fighting" with the large tools as Minerva watches with an unamused expression. Meanwhile, Loopy takes the time to assemble the team's boat_ ]

 **Eva:** Stop acting like you're hot s**t when you're not!

 **Colleen:** Maybe get rid of that ugly unibrow, then people might consider you actually nice to look at!  
 **Eva:** RRRAAAH!

 **Colleen:** GAARRRRH!

 **Minerva:** Excuse me, but would the two of you kindly KNOCK IT OFF?!

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** Time for a song!

[ _the members of Team Mink give a collective groan as the music starts_ ]

 **Eva:** _They're way ahead, so we've got to go!_

 **Minerva:** _We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!_

 **Colleen:** _It doesn't have to be a boat!_

 **Loopy:** _As long as it stays afloat!_

 **Colleen, Eva, Loopy, and Minerva:** _So that we can take first place!_

 **Buster and Tramp:** _It's almost ready, to set sail!_

 **Bridgette:** _Just hammering in the final nail!_

 **Colleen, Eva, and Minerva:** _Ohh, ohh, ohh!_

 **Ella:** _We really did this fast!_

 **Buster and Tramp:** _Soon we'll be back in first class!_

 **Bridgette, Buster, Ella, Tramp:** _Because we'll take first place!_

 **Colleen, Eva, Loopy, and Minerva:** _We'll take first place!_

 **Bridgette, Buster, Ella, and Tramp:** _We're gonna say "in your face!"_

 **Colleen, Eva, Loopy, and Minerva:** _Because we'll take first place!_

 **Colleen:** _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

 **Colleen and Minerva:** _We'll take first place!_

 **Eva:** _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

 **Chris:** Nice! Team Ultimate takes the lead! And while your boat does look very...sissy, you did finish it before Team Mink could finish theirs, so here's your reward for finishing first.

 **Buster:** [ _looks in the bag, only to find rocks_ ] And this is a reward how?

 **Chris:** It'll all make sense in due time. As for Team Mink, I see you went for a more traditional approach. Nice Viking style might I add.

 **Eva:** Hey, thanks for covering while we were...ahem, occupied.

 **Loopy:** Ah, well, it only felt natural to do my part on 'ze team.

 **Chris:** Now, drag your ship to open water and sail north until you find Chef to receive your next instructions.

 **Buster:** I'll pull from the bow. You comfortable with that?

 **Tramp:** If you're doing it, then I'm doing it.

 **Bridgette:** We'll push from the back in that case.

[ _the males get to the bow of the ship and while the females go to the stern. Bridgette begins to push when she slips on the ice_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Whoa!

 **Ella:** Oh, my! Bridgette, are you alright?

 **Bridgette:** Yeah, I'm fine. You know, it's ironic, water is kinda my chill zone when it comes to coordination so that the fact that I'm slipping on essentially solid water feels weird.

 **Ella:** Well, maybe if you were in it, you would have better luck.

 **Bridgette:** If I were in, I'd catch pneumonia.

[ _the two girls chuckle at this_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _off-screen_ ] A little extra oomph back there would be appreciated!

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink dragging their boat across the ice; Eva and Loopy pulling from the bow while Colleen and Minerva push from the stern_ ]

 **Chris:** While the two teams head out to sea like the brave Vikings from the past, the question that remains on everyone's head; which ship will prevail in triumph in the name of honor and victory and which ship will sink far below into the frigid waters? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Ultimate arriving into port as they step off the ship to find Chef waiting for them with a Viking hat_ ]

 **Bridgette:** So, what's the hat for?

 **Chef:** This hat right here is gon' go to whoever you all decide as captain.

 **Buster:** Ladies, if it's not too much trouble, allow me to take on the role of leader of this vessel.

 **Tramp:** Well, I've no objections to that, so long as you make me second-in-command.

 **Buster:** [ _as he puts on the hat_ ] So long as I get to see you in the captain's quarters later on, I agree with that, tck-tck~

 **Tramp:** Oh~

 **Ella:** I suppose that makes the two of us privateers. How exciting.

 **Chris:** Let's not forget the most important part of the vessel, [ _as a crane lowers a cannon onto the ship_ ] the weaponry!

 **Buster:** So the little rocks are actually flints.

 **Chris:** Bingo, dingoes...nuts, I shoulda said that last time in Australia. And to fire out of the cannon; Chef's famous Swedish meatballs. To win the challenge and travel first-class; sail north to capture the red flag _way_ over yonder. Oooooor, use your meatballs to sink the enemy's ship. Good luck, Captain Buster!

 **Buster:** Noted, now move out, troops!

[ _as Team Ultimate's ship leaves the dock, Team Mink's ship arrives_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** Captain Buster...I like it, I like it a lot.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen and Eva:** [ _pointing at each other_ ] No way is she captain!

 **Chris:** Well, _someone's_ gotta wear the hat.

 **Minerva:** Alright then, seeing as Loopy was the only one to do any actual work, I nominate him as captain.

 **Loopy:** Que? Oh, well, I thank you for 'zis promotion. [ _puts on the hat_ ]

 **Colleen:** We need matches to light the cannon!

 **Chris:** I'm sure you'll think of something...buh-bye.

[ _scene cuts to Team Mink sailing out towards the flag_ ]

 **Minerva:** Great, we'll never catch up with them, just look how far away they are!

 **Colleen:** Not until we get brutal, battle stations, now!

[ _Colleen loads one of the meatballs into the cannon as Eva rubs two sticks together and forms a flame, lighting the cannon and causing it to fire a hole into Team Ultimate's ship_ ]

 **Bridgette:** We're under attack!

 **Buster:** Not on my watch, fire back and make it count!

[ _Tramp loads one of the meatballs into the cannon as Bridgette rubs two flintstones together and ignites a flame, lighting the cannon and causing it to fire a hole into Team Mink's ship_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _watching the scene with a pair of binoculars_ ] Hehe, man, how I love my job.

 **Colleen:** C'mon, another shot should take 'em out! Aim for the mast!

 **Loopy:** Hold on, I am 'ze cap-

 **Colleen:** No one asked!

[ _Eva loads one of the meatballs into the cannon as Minerva rubs two flintstones together and ignites a flame, lighting the cannon and causing it to fire a direct hit into Team Ultimate's mast, knocking it down into the water_ ]

 **Ella:** We've lost the main sail!

 **Tramp:** They're now in an open shot to pass us!

 **Minerva:** [ _as her team's ship passes Team Ultimate's_ ] Sayonara! Guess you guys aren't as ultimate as your name suggests it!

 **Buster:** [ _with a dark scowl on his face_ ] So that's how you wanna play it, huh? [ _loads one of the meatballs into the cannon_ ] Well, two can play at that game!

[ _Buster aims the cannon precisely to where his target requires. He rubs the flintstones together and the cannon fires, sending the black hard meatball into the rear of Team Mink's ship as they're about to grab hold of the flag. The impact creates a devastating hole in the ship's stern as it sinks to the bottom, leaving the members of Team Mink all wet and cold_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _as he arrives on a seadoo_ ] Well, I've heard the old saying that the captain is supposed to go down with his ship, and I guess that you all did the same thing. Team Ultimate wins the challenge! Team Mink, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight. [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of the plane as Loopy and Minerva are seen talking in the cargo hold_ ]

 **Minerva:** So, I hear that you wanted to talk to me about something, if I'm correct in assuming.

 **Loopy:** Well...yes...now, you're a very beautiful lady-

 **Minerva:** Oh, why thank you for noticing.

 **Loopy:** Yes...as I was saying, surely you've noticed something...after all, Colleen knows how to get everyone wrapped around her finger what with how she flashes about her beauty, it might even cause some people to think that she is more beautiful than you…

 **Minerva:** [ _her face drops into what appears to be a look of thoughtfulness...and maybe apprehension_ ] Well...um...I suppose you have a point there...if you'll just excuse me, I'm...gonna go powder my nose...yeah…[ _walks away looking slightly awkward_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _once the mink is out of sight, he breathes a sigh of relief_ ] I hope 'zis works…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** I really hate to admit it, but Loopy does have a valid point. If I let Colleen get too far ahead in the game, no doubt that she's gonna eventually try to find a way to get rid of me so that she'll be the only pretty gal on the show. Well, it's safe to say that I'm not about to let that happen.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Ah, the elimination room. This is where one of you will be tossed into the darkness to plummet out of my life and possibly to the end of your own. Now, onto the votes!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _stamps Colleen's passport with a deep scowl_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _stamps Eva's passport_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _looks between Colleen and Eva's passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** I have the results right here and the following players are safe: Loopy [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Minerva [ _catches the bag_ ]. And the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!

 **Eva:** [ _catches the bag_ ]

 **Colleen:** WHAT?! How did I get the bloody boot over her?!

 **Minerva:** [ _looks away innocently_ ]

 **Colleen:** [ _catches the parachute and turns back to her former teammates_ ] I don't know what you made you think that I deserved to-[ _gets pulled back by Chef and is thrown out of the plane_ ]-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Chris:** Aaah, the sweet sound of terror from falling at 30,000 feet. What other kinds of terrors will our competitors face in the next location we end up? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	11. Yin and Yang

**Chapter Eleven: Yin and Yang**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Encore, the gang nearly turned into Swedish meatball pops. But our competition heated _way_ up as the tensions between Eva and Colleen continued to add fuel to the fire. Meanwhile, we found out what happens when you give Buster the role of captain, he will sink your ship if it's the last thing he'll do, which is exactly what happened to Team Mink's ship. [ _chuckles_ ] In the end, with a little motivation from Eva, Loopy finally grew that thing called a backbone and orchestrated the elimination of Colleen by convincing Minerva to remain as the only pretty girl. Nice one, dude. Who's gonna take the heat today? We'll see, cuz this show is so hot, it'd take about a bazillion gallons of water to cool us off! And we got 'em comin' up on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Team Mink brooding in the economy class section_ ]

 **Minerva:** You know, I was thinking, seeing as us three are the only members of our team left, I suggest we stick together for the remainder of the competition. After all, the members of Team Ultimate are gonna be after our blood if we don't take charge.

 **Eva:** I'll concede to the terms one condition; Ella joins our group and you will _not_ vote against any of us no matter what happens.

 **Minerva:** I believe that can be arranged. Now as for who we should get rid of once we hit the merge, I'm suggesting we go after the power couple, Tramp and Buster. Those two are sticking quite closely together, which will ultimately prove detrimental if we don't do something about it sooner.

 **Loopy:** Well, I suppose seeing as we would four votes on our side with 'ze addition of Ella, that means we would have 'ze majority.

 **Minerva:** Exactly, as long as we stick together, I can assure us a smooth journey to the final four. Once we get there, we'll see what happens.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Judging by who's left in the competition, I have no plans to keep the more physical players in the long run. As a result, I'll need to make sure to get rid of the likes of Buster and Eva sooner than later. As for who I'd face in the final two, I need someone who's spineless, lacks the drive to really overpower me. Bridgette seems ripe for the picking, her clumsiness would undoubtedly prove to be her greatest downfall, meaning she'd be easy to beat. Loopy's another possible candidate, seeing as there's no way he'd get overly physical in trying to take down a lady, so with a few magic words, I could essentially make him give me the win without having to do too much work. The only wild cards are Tramp and Ella, but I'm pretty sure I can crush them. [ _sighs contentedly_ ] Thinking things out is always the way to go.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** I'm not fond of that Minerva for even a little bit, but if she can prove herself trustworthy, then I'll let her live...but the second she shows signs of betrayal, I'm making a fur coat out of her.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** It is such a relief to have gotten 'zis far in de competition. I believe that you don't need to be all cunning and devious in order to win, just act in a professional manner and do onto others as they would do to you. At 'ze same time, I cannot help but feel...apprehensive at 'ze thought of my position in the merge. There are two couples that equal four people on one side, and no doubt that they stick together regardless of 'ze vote, leaving me, Minerva, and Bridgette out in 'ze circle. So, unless a 3-2-2 vote occurs instead of a 4-3...I'm not sure how well I'll be able to manage.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the first-class section where Team Ultimate is seen relaxing_ ]

 **Ella:** You know, seeing as there's only seven people left in the game, that means the merge must be on the horizon. Meaning Eva and I can once again be on the same team, where there are no teams, hehe!

 **Bridgette:** Speaking of that, making the merge again after two horrible runs feels so good inside. Especially considering that this is officially the farthest I've ever made it on this show.

 **Ella:** That _is_ good news, Bridgette. You must feel so proud of yourself.

 **Bridgette:** [ _blushes_ ] Oh, Ella, you're too sweet.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** You know, she's right, I do feel proud of myself for making it this far. Although I'm admittedly a little bit wary of the fact that two couples will be merging as well. I might need to start finding alternative allies just in case.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** So, you thinkin' of what you're gonna do once the teams merge?

 **Buster:** It's simple; the two of us and them two chicks, the beauty and the brawn, join us in a couples alliance.

 **Tramp:** You know, what you just said about "beauty" and "brawn", you realize something?

 **Buster:** That it could apply to the two of us, beautiful?

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes and turns away_ ] Ooooooh, stop it, you!

 **Buster:** Awww, c'mon, lemme see that lovely face of yours, you know you look cute when you blush like that.

 **Tramp:** [ _turns around, still slightly blushing_ ] This better?

 **Buster:** You betcha, tck-tck~ [ _winks_ ]

 **Tramp:** Hehe...but, for real, you think we could pull off a couples alliance?

 **Buster:** Well, I've no doubt about it, the four of us stick together should give us a little reassurance in the vote. Now, in the case that certain circumstances arise, we'll cross that bridge when you get there.

 **Tramp:** You know, I never pegged you to be the strategist type.

 **Buster:** Hehe, then you clearly don't remember the times when me and you had to plan out on making a living for ourselves back in the day. You remember when we both used to work at that junkyard?

 **Tramp:** If memory serves me correctly, that was essentially our home for the majority of our lives...hehe, I remember when we used to sweat our backs off hauling all them broken pieces of metal, really brings back the memories of the good ole' days...well, before...you know...I'm still sorry about abandoning you and...my old way of life…[ _sighs_ ]...even though it wasn't the nicest or the cleanest way of living, it was still something I made work and had someone alongside the whole way...before I squandered everything…

 **Buster:** [ _pulls Tramp close to him_ ] Well...the important thing is that you eventually found the light~

 **Tramp:** [ _sighs contentedly_ ] I'd forgotten how good this feels, and with you, it feels even better.

 **Intercom:** This is your captain speaking. Telling you to qǐng zhǔnbèi jiàngluò...that means please prepare for landing.

[ _scene cuts to the contestants and Chris standing in front of the Great Wall of China_ ]

 **Chris:** Ni-hao. Welcome to China, a vast country rich in history, culture, innovation, and delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of her rich history. In 8000000 BC, King Dim Sum led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very Great Wall.

 **Bridgette:** Um, that's actually incorrect. 8000000 BC was the Miocene Era. There were dinosaurs.

 **Chris:** Yeah, what she said. But before we begin the challenge, I'd like to announce that as of now, the teams are officially dissolved! Meaning that from now on, it's every player for themselves.

 **Ella:** Ooooooh, Eva. Do you know what this means?

 **Eva:** I get to look at your pretty face without having to be separated?

 **Ella:** [ _blushes and waves her hand gaily_ ] Hehe, you have all the charisma of a prince, but better.

 **Chris:** I'm sure the yuri fanboys would love to see you two lovebirds making out, or should I include yaoi fanboys as we have _four_ lovebirds. [ _chuckles_ ] But, we've got a schedule to maintain. We provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. They're first come, first served. It's the Chinese way. Ready...set…[ _his phone rings and he picks up_ ] I better get this. McLean here. Yeah, I'm trying to do a show here.

 **Eva:** Do we go or what?

 **Chris:** Mhm, yeah.

 **Tramp:** Yeah, we go?

 **Chris:** Yeah, can we do this later?

 **Buster:** So we go now?

 **Chris:** Okay, fine! [ _to the contestants as they run off_ ] Hey, who said you could go?! Yeah, well watch out! There's a few things I was gonna warn you about, but...forget it. [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants running up the wall_ ]

 **Minerva:** Say, Ella, I was thinking that you could join me, Eva, and Loopy in an alliance for us to have the majority.

 **Ella:** Oh, that sounds intriguing.

 **Buster:** Except I was thinking of something better; a couples alliance. You, me, Tramp, and Eva.

 **Ella:** Hehe, that sounds _romantic_.

 **Minerva:** Hey, I saw her first, so back off!

 **Buster:** No chance, minky! My deal's more solid than yours.

 **Minerva:** Oh, so I suppose it's soild enough to avoid THIS! [ _clubs Buster on the nose with the back of her hand_ ]

 **Buster:** YOWCH! Oh, it is _so_ on, _bitch_! [ _trips Minerva with his foot, causing her to land face first on the open carriage_ ]

 **Minerva:** Oof!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** What can I say, you mess with the bull, you get the horns.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Right, eliminating Buster just got to the top of my list.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _sits down on the seat in the carriage_ ] Would anyone be so kind as to help pull? [ _sees the closest person next to her_ ] Bridgette!

 **Bridgette:** Huh?

 **Minerva:** Be a darling and pull my carriage to the finish line?

 **Bridgette:** Well…

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** I know Minerva's not exactly a particularly trusting person from what I've seen of her, but at the moment, the thought of the couples joining forces is putting me on edge. So I guess I'll have to take my chances.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Alright, I'll give you a hand, but in return, you have to do something for me.

 **Minerva:** Ah, yes. What'd that be?

 **Bridgette:** That you won't vote for me at the ceremony.

 **Minerva:** Done and done.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** So, I'm at the position of letting either Ella or Bridgette into my alliance. Best case scenario, I get a five-person alliance. Which means Buster's getting a ticket to the Drop of Shame.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Eva trying to find any available mode of transport, but the only thing remaining are a pair of traditional wooden sandals_ ]

 **Eva:** You're kidding me, right? These are only things left?  
 **Ella:** [ _while riding a mule_ ] If you want, I can make some space for you to ride with me on Mr. Mule.

 **Chris:** [ _in a helicopter_ ] Uh-bup-bup, no you don't! You get the mode of transport for _yourself_ only!

 **Ella:** I suppose I can't help you with this one. But perhaps I could stay with you and keep pace?

 **Eva:** [ _sighs_ ] No...it wouldn't be fair to let you fall behind just for me. You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later.

 **Ella:** Oh...well...at least let me give you a good luck kiss. [ _kisses Eva on the cheek, causing her to blush and then smile_ ] I'll be waiting for you, sweetheart, now onwards, Mr. Mule!

[ _Mr. Mule brays as he carries Ella away, leaving Eva to stare glumly at the sandals_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _as she walks with the sandals now on her feet_ ] Ow! Ow! Damn stupid-ow! Ancient pieces of sh-ow!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Did I ever mention how much I hate Chris? Because I wanna take those stupid sandals and shove them RIGHT UP HIS A-

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Tramp on a bike and Buster on a skateboard as they race down the pathway_ ]

 **Buster:** Ya' know, it's not everyday you get to race down the Great Wall of China next to someone special.

 **Tramp:** Aww, are you trying to woo me into giving you the win?

 **Buster:** Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, either way, I know how much you like it~

 **Tramp:** Hehe, you know me too-LOOK OUT!

 **Buster:** Huh? [ _looks ahead to see something lying on the path_ ]

 **Chris:** Yo, wanna know what else the Chinese invented?

[ _as Loopy bounces about on a pogo-stick, he sees a giant cloud of smoke billow ahead. It's soon revealed that either Tramp or Buster hit the bomb as they're both coated in ash_ ]

 **Buster:** Thanks for the…[ _coughs_ ]...headups…

 **Tramp:** Don't…[ _coughs_ ]...mention it…

[ _scene cuts to Ella trotting cheerfully along, humming a little tune_ ]

 **Ella:** The scenery of China is truly beautiful, although, I know something, or more specifically, _someone_ who is more beautiful…[ _sighs in bliss...and then frowns_ ]...I do hope that Eva is okay. The poor dear.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** I would have gladly given up Mr. Mule for Eva to take instead. I feel so bad for leaving her behind. But if she says that she can manage, who am I to stand in her way?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Chris in the helicopter_ ]

 **Chris:** Anybody who survives meet me at the finish! There's more bombs to come, plus free fortune cookies with every takeout entree, right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _a bomb sets off as Loopy is flung into the air and passes the helicopter before falling back down_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Chris standing before the finish line_ ]

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Drama where our contestants are in a mega-touch race down the Great Wall of-

 **Buster and Tramp:** [ _off-screen_ ] Look out!

[ _Chris jumps through one of the open spaces as the two canines finally come to an abrupt stop past the finish line_ ]

 **Buster:** So...which one of us came in first?

 **Tramp:** May we check the photo finish?

 **Chris:** What show do you think you're on? There's no prize for first anyway.

 **Buster and Tramp:** What?!

 **Chris:** If you had waited for me to say the rules, anybody who makes it over the line before the gong rings gets to join me for a very special lunch, aka the next part of the challenge.

[ _at that moment, Bridgette comes panting in as she hauls in a content-looking Minerva_ ]

 **Bridgette:** [ _panting_ ] We...we...made it…[ _falls to the floor in exhaustion_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _steps out from the carriage_ ] Thank you, Bridgette. You were a massive help.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** On second thought, aliging with Minerva probably wasn't the best idea.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _Ella soon arrives on her mule_ ]

 **Ella:** _I'm here!_ [ _looks at Tramp and Buster and winces_ ] Oh, my. What happened to you t-

 **Eva:** Whoa! Can't stop, no traction! [ _grunts as she runs into the gong and falls on her back_ ] Those shoes are a war crime!

 **Chris:** You didn't have to wear them.

 **Eva:** What?!

 **Chris:** If you had waited for me to announce the rules-

 **Eva:** Piss off!

 **Chris:** Okay, people! It's time to-

[ _at that moment, a slightly charred Loopy springs past the finish line and collapses on the ground in exhaustion_ ]

 **Loopy:** Oh, chers loups d'en haut...

[ _Chris rings the gong_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the interior of a Chinese restaurant_ ]

 **Chris:** To win today, you'll have to eat more than everybody else at this totally awesome Chinese restaurant.

 **Ella:** Well, that doesn't sound so bad.

 **Chris:** 'Cept that this is the world's most authentic Chinese restaurant. You'll be enjoying real street food delicacies. Deep fried grasshoppers, Kung Pao larvae...

 **Loopy:** [ _retches_ ]

 **Minerva:** I'm with him. That is absolutely disgusting!

 **Chris:** [ _is about to speak when his phone rings again and he picks up_ ] Yo, it's McLean. Yeah, I'm trying to make a show here.

 **Bridgette:** [ _shudders_ ] This is giving me Wawanakwa flashbacks. They made us eat bull testes.

 **Tramp:** [ _recoils_ ] Okay, yeah, that's an unpleasant imagery.

 **Bridgette:** That's not even the worst part, they made us eat...dolphins. If there's one thing I will never do in the entirety of my life, it's consume seafood.

 **Chris** : Okay! You have to eat each bowl of delish food, opening your mouth to prove it went down. If you're last to finish or you puke, you go sit on the loser bench.

[ _Chef passes out the bowls to the contestants. Loopy picks up his dish with his chopsticks_ ]

 **Loopy:** What is it?

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** Allow me to begin today's number.

[ _a Chinese tune starts to play_ ]

 **Chris:** _A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal."_

 **Bridgette, Buster, Ella, Eva, Loopy, Minerva, and Tramp:** _Manman chi. It's no raw deal._

 **Loopy:** Is it roasted eel?

 **Chris:** It's donkey meat. Local delicacy.

[ _Tramp, Loopy, and Minerva all make sounds of disgust at this_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _gasps_ ] But...I rode on a mule earlier...I can't possibly eat one of his own!

 **Buster:** Done!

 **Eva:** Done!

 **Loopy:** Mmmmmmmmmm...done…[ _holds in a wretch_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _exhales loudly_ ] Done!

 **Minerva:** [ _gulps_ ] Done!

 **Ella:** I...I...I can't do it…

 **Bridgette:** [ _sighs_ ] Same here...these poor animals…

 **Chris:** Bridgette, Ella, you're out! Loser bench!

[ _the two girls sigh sadly as they sit on the bench as asked_ ]

[ _the contestants are then headed bowls of worms_ ]

 **Chris:** _Manman chi means "bon appétit."_

 **Buster, Eva, Loopy, Minerva, and Tramp:** _Manman chi. What do we have to eat?_

 **Loopy:** It is still moving its feet!

 **Minerva:** Hundreds and hundreds of disgusting little feet!

 **Chris** : Live mealworms. Local delicacy.

 **Tramp:** You sure this isn't just the stuff they feed prisoners?

 **Eva:** [ _gulps_ ] Done!

 **Buster:** Done!

 **Tramp:** Done!

 **Minerva:** Done!

 **Loopy:** [ _tries to swallow...but ultimately doesn't_ ]

 **Chris:** Loopy, you're out! Loser bench!

 **Loopy:** [ _throws up and dejectedly sits down on the bench next to Bridgette and Ella_ ]

 **Chris:** _Manman chi. It's dinner for four._

 **Buster, Eva, Minerva, and Tramp:** _Manman chi. We've got room for more._

 **Tramp:** _I think I'm nearly done for._

 **Chris** : Starfish on a skewer! Local delicacy!

 **Tramp:** [ _retches_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _cringes and shuts her eyes_ ] Okay, it's just starfish, just…[ _takes a bite and winces_ ]

 **Eva:** Done!

 **Buster:** Done!

 **Minerva:** [ _gulps_ ] Done!

 **Chris:** Tramp, you're out! Loser bench!

 **Tramp:** [ _spits out a piece of starfish and sits down next to the others_ ] This is literally testing poison at this rate.

[ _the remaining contestants are handed bowls of greenish mush and tentacles_ ]

 **Chris** : Yeah. We don't even know what that's called. It ain't right, whatever it is.

 **Eva:** Okay, this is _not_ food. This is...I don't know what to call it.

 **Buster:** Torture?

 **Eva:** Yeah, that'll work.

 **Chris:** _Manman chi. Don't get the squirts._

 **Buster, Eva, and Minerva:** _Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!_

 **Buster:** Done!

 **Eva and Minvera:** Done!

 **Chris:** Ah, I see we have a tie-[ _his phone rings again and he picks up_ ]-listen, man!

 **Eva:** Ugh! [ _gets up from her seat_ ]

 **Chris:** Yeah, okay. Budget, blah blah blah. What am I supposed to do?

 **Eva:** [ _takes Chris' phone from his hand_ ] No one cares! [ _hangs up the phone_ ] Now, get back to your job as host and host the frickin' show! [ _huffs back to her seat_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _clears throat_ ] Yeah...we gotta wrap this up. So, here's the dealio. One last round, whoever wins has invincibility in tonight's vote and they get to spend a night in first-class.

 **Buster, Eva, and Minerva:** _Manman chi._ ( _off-key_ ) _Manman chi-i-i._

 **Chris:** _They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman..._ huh?

[ _Minerva retches and tries to keep her mouth closed, but surprisingly; both Buster and Eva end up vomiting_ ]

 **Minerva:** _First-class has christened me with victory!_

[ _scene cuts to Bridgette and Loopy standing outside the confessional_ ]

 **Bridgette:** So it's the same issue with you, huh?

 **Loopy:** Sadly...it is...with 'ze couples undoubtedly joining forces, it leaves the two of us in a rather precarious situation.

 **Bridgette:** Yeah...well, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's a good one.

 **Loopy:** Well, what is it?

[ _Bridgette whispers the plan in Loopy's ear_ ]

 **Loopy:** Well...I suppose we have no other choice then…

 **Bridgette:** Yeah...but hey...it was fun while it lasted.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** I never thought I'd have to do something like this, but given my current situation along with Loopy's, it's really the only way I can think of. But hey, I'm not really all worried. In fact, I feel quite relieved.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** You know, 'ze plan might actually be better for the reasons one might not expect.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** You all know the procedure by now, whoever doesn't get a bag of peanuts will be taking the Drop of Shame. Now get voting.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Bridgette:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Minerva [ _catches the bag_ ]...Ella [ _catches the bag_ ]...Eva [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Tramp [ _catches the bag_ ]. And surprisingly, in an equal 3-3 vote, the last bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Buster!

 **Buster:** [ _catches the bag_ ]

 **Minerva:** What?!

 **Loopy:** Que, me and Bridgette have decided to announce our resignation from the competition.

 **Bridgette:** We see that you're all comfortable with one another, so we won't disturb you.

 **Chris:** Weird flex, but okay.

[ _the French Canadian wolf and the surfer girl are handed parachutes and jump out of the plane_ ]

 **Loopy:** VIVA LA FRANCE!

 **Bridgette:** FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Why, those two backstabbing-they played me like a damn fiddle! And after all I did for them! ARGH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] Five contestants, one millions dollars, and a whole bunch of the world to mess up! Join us next time on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	12. Lion or Lyin'

**Chapter Twelve: Lion or Lyin'**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama World Tour... Thanks, China! We had a blast. Just not the kind associated with fun, especially for the likes of Loopy de Loop who was sent to great highs via the Great Wall of China. Speaking of which, in a shocking twist of fate, Bridgette and Loopy sacrificed themselves at the elimination ceremony, knowing they were down for the count. Hey, two losers for the price of one is a win in my books. [ _chuckles_ ] [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] We're down to the final five! Who won't make the final four, and how will I torture these poor saps today? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Minerva relaxing in the first-class section as she lies on one of the golden seats reclined_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _sighs contentedly_ ] It feels good to be back where I belong, first-class service for a first-class lady. And the best part is that I get to keep it all for myself.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Having eaten that disgusting slop from China, I feel like I deserve to be up in the winners' circle. However, a new issue has arisen. Thanks to Bridgette and Loopy blowing me off last night, I'm now caught in the crossfire between the two couples. I know as much as anyone that if any of them wins immunity in the next challenge, they're gonna be after my blood. On the contrary, in the case that I win the challenge, I might as well have a little fun to see which couple I'll give mercy to. There's no way they'd vote against their own, so no doubt they'll be needing my vote to break the tie. The question, which of them do I side with? Guess I'll find that out after a bit of... _fun_.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the economy class section where Buster, Tramp, Eva, and Ella are seen sitting on opposite sides of each other_ ]

 **Ella:** Even though neither of us won the last challenge, at least I got a reward out of it; being able to spend the night with you.

 **Eva:** [ _blushes and turns away_ ] Aw, shucks...you know, I was thinking, after the season's over, would you...um, would you…[ _mutters something incoherent_ ]

 **Ella:** Mmm? What is it you're trying to say?

 **Eva:** [ _clears her throat_ ] What I'm saying is...would you...like to...go out on a...date with me…? [ _rubs the back of her head anxiously_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _gasps joyfully_ ] Oh, Eva, I'd love to! [ _pulls the weight lifter close to her_ ] We'll be like a royal couple attending a banquet as we stroll down the streets wearing dresses that would sparkle in the night. And you'd put your arms around me and pull me close to you as we…[ _leans closer to Eva's face_ ]

 **Eva:** ...kiss under the moonlight? [ _leans closer to Ella's face_ ]

 **Ella:** Yes…

[ _the two females close the gap by joining their lips with one another_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** To think that my first love would be someone like Eva, I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I feel like I'm skipping across a field of flowers as she runs towards me and picks me and twirls me around...ooooh, can you think of anything more romantic?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** Even if I don't win the million dollars, I actually ended up getting something out of this s**tshow; coming to terms with who I favor and getting a kickass girlfriend out of it. We're like two sides of a coin, while I'm the brawn, she's the beauty, a sweet, tender, gorgeous…[ _clears her throat_ ]...man, I'm doing that quite a lot recently. But hear this, just because I've got a girlfriend like Ella doesn't mean I'm gonna go all "fru-fru girly" on myself. I'm still the same rough and tough girl who can punt someone who looks at me or Ella funny into the pavement! Got that?

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** Ya' know, I was thinkin', seeing as the two of them are gettin' all romantic, how about you gimme some sugar, baby?

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] Awww, you. I was just thinking the same thing and well...something else…

 **Buster:** That being?

 **Tramp:** Well...seeing as I'm no longer engaged, I...um, well, I was thinking...well, seeing as I still have the ring, I was-

 **Buster:** Hoping to get the chance to pledge your proposition of marriage to me?

 **Tramp:** YIP! Not so loud...but...in a way…[ _turn away shyly_ ]...yes…

 **Buster:** Awww, don't be so shy. I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer. By the way, does this mean Scamp's gettin' another daddy?

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes profusely at this_ ] W-Well...if you want to look at it that way...you know, this might come as a surprise to you, but...you never really left the little whirlwind's head...even with his relationship with Angel, I could still see him practicing out in the yard, trying to be a tough gangster like you…

 **Buster:** Ah, so it seems I got through to him, after all.

 **Tramp:** Hehe, yeah, you did...well, after a while, he and Angel kinda...well, went the same way as me and Lady…

 **Buster:** Man, you guys really had it hard after our little...reunion…

 **Tramp:** Yeah...he misses you…

 **Buster:** The feeling's mutual. I really liked the little squirt, he was so full of energy, reminded me of you back in the old days.

 **Tramp:** Yeah, I guess he really took after his father...boy, if I could just go back in time to when I was acting all pessimistic towards you in front of them, I'd slap myself. I really threw away everything we stood for on that day, me and my convoluted ideas of demonizing you like this evil mastermind because I was too stuck-up in my new lifestyle to care about what you said...in fact, I didn't just throw away those remains, I stomped on them like a jackass and threw them down a sewer…[ _sighs as a tear drops from his eye_ ]...I was awful…

 **Buster:** [ _puts his paw on Tramp's_ ] Hey...that's in the past now, init?

 **Tramp:** Well...yeah...but I was so cruel and-

 **Buster:** What matters that you don't have to live in the past anymore. I'm right here by your side, no matter what, just like how you'll be by my side.

 **Tramp:** Yeah...I will...you know, you asked if I'd give you some sugar, sooooo…[ _pulls the Dobie-Rottie into a kiss_ ]

 **Buster:** Mmmmmmmmm…you've still got them soft, luscious lips~

 **Tramp:** Hehe, oh, stop~ [ _waves his paw gaily_ ]

 **Buster:** Also, seeing as you're still single...may I be the one to take your hand in marriage?

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes at this, but grins widely_ ] Why, Buster, I...I-

 **Intercom:** Attention, passengers! We'll be preparing for landing so you might wanna wrap up the sappy romance scene, m'kay? Thanks.

 **Tramp:** As I was saying...yes...I'd be honored…~

[ _the two canines exchange another kiss as Ella and Eva watch from the other side_ ]

 **Ella:** Awww, that is so _romantic_!

 **Eva:** Yeah...I suppose it is pretty cute...not as cute as you, though~

 **Ella:** [ _blushes and giggles_ ] Oh, you~

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** To think that the person I'd be remarrying would be the very man that stood by me for all those years, even when I took our relationship for granted...Scamp, if you're watching this, expect to have two father figures now.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** You know, a lot of people probably wouldn't expect a tough, dirty gangster like me to feel any sort of emotions except aggression and sadism. To them, I say [ _with his index finger out_ ] "f**k you, I've got myself a cutie who cares." They can bring me down all they want, I'm not gonna give a s**t as I've got a million dollars to win and a beauty to wed.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the Serengeti plains of Africa as the contestants see Chris approaching in a different attire...and snicker loudly at his appearance_ ]

 **Buster:** I'll say this right now, dresses do not suit you.

 **Chris:** It's traditional Maasai warrior garb, and it came with this. [ _throws the spear at Buster_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _dodges_ ] Whoa! Watch it!

 **Chris:** Trust me, that's the least dangerous thing that'll happen to you today. Welcome to beautiful Tanzania, home of the Serengeti plains, and over seventy different kinds of animals that can kill you.

 **Ella:** A large number of which are mercilessly hunted down by poachers for their fur or tusks to be sold off...oh, I feel so bad for these poor creatures. They're only trying to live their life out in the wild peacefully.

 **Chris:** Hey, Discovery Channel? Save the environmentalist talk for later...or whenever I'm not around...either way, don't care. If you'll follow me, we can begin today's challenge.

 **Eva:** [ _mutters_ ] Asshole…

 **Minerva:** [ _as innocently as possible_ ] I know, right? Say, I was thinking, I know you probably don't think of me very highly.

 **Eva:** Damn straight.

 **Minerva:** Right...as I was saying, seeing as there's only two guys left in the running, I propose that we form an all-girls alliance and take out the rest of the boys.

 **Ella:** Oh, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt, what do you think, Eva?

 **Eva:** [ _sighs_ ] I'm giving you one chance. _One_ chance, do you hear me? That is all you're getting, you squander this, I'll see to it that you get kicked out of the plane ASAP, got it?

 **Minerva:** Understood...will do…by the way, I think I heard the guys muttering something about saying that Ella should be the next one to go.

 **Ella:** [ _gasps_ ] Really?

 **Minerva:** As I said, I thought I heard it, but who knows, but I'd keep a close eye on those boys if I were you.

 **Eva:** Hmmmm...you'd better be right on that, _mink_.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** I'm not intimidated by Eva, her threats are empty. [ _stops rubbing her arms when she notices how frequently she's doing it_ ] What, it's chilly in here.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants standing before two large tiki heads on either side of a few pedestals with fruit on them_ ]

 **Chris** : Okay, challenge time! Part one combines two of Africa's most popular sports, soccer, and cricket. I call it "Sock It to Me"! The "me" being you, of course. Each player must run one at a time from the starting line to that pile of African Safu Plums. Grab as many as you can carry, and run back. And you'll be doing all of this while your fellow competitors pummel you with soccer balls.

 **Buster** : [ _sarcastically_ ] Ooh, pummeled by a soccer ball, how painful! [ _gets whacked with a soccer ball_ ]-OOF!

 **Chris:** You were saying?

 **Buster:** Do that again, and I'll break your kneecaps.

 **Chris:** [ _blinks in surprise before recomposing_ ] You were saying? Next, take the plums you've brought back and whack 'em with the cricket bat to smash those gourds open. Like this. [ _whacks one of the plums and hits Chef in the head_ ]

 **Chef:** OOF! [ _falls to the ground_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _winces_ ] Oh my!

 **Chris** : Whoever cracks their gourd open first wins a reward that will be muy helpful in the next challenge. Now, positions, people. Ella, you're up first. Kickers, get ready.

[ _the four contestants get ready on either side of each other as Ella walks up to the starting line_ ]

 **Ella:** Oh, dear, I'm not so sure about-

 **Chris:** [ _blows the whistle_ ]

 **Ella:** Oh! [ _begins to run from the starting line...but crouches in fear about halfway as the soccer balls are kicked at her_ ] EEP!

 **Chris:** [ _sighs as he rolls his eyes_ ] Man, you suck at sports, Ella.

 **Ella:** [ _sighs sadly_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** I'm not exactly comfortable when it comes to sports. Especially the ones where the ball can damage your face at a high velocity.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Right, after that suck-tacular display from Ella, Eva, you're up!

[ _Eva gets to the starting line. Chris blows the whistle and she takes off, dodging any of the balls that come her way. Upon scooping up a handful of plums, she rushes back to the starting line without a hitch_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** What can I say, I'm the most physically agile girl in school. This ain't nothing I can't handle.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _a montage plays of Tramp, Buster, and Minerva running to get the plums and race back to the starting line. The former male is unsuccessful in this endeavor, but the latter two contestants make it through, although the mink only just barely makes it through_ ]

[ _scene cuts to all the contestants standing before the starting line carrying bats_ ]

 **Chris** : Remember, first person to smash through gets the advantage. And, go!

[ _Ella tries to whack the plums at the gourds, but her aim is rather poor. Tramp is a little better off, but he still misses. Buster and Eva, on the other hand, make great progress with their gourds, up until Minerva "accidentally" whacks the gourd Eva was about to claim_ ]

 **Minerva:** Oops, my mistake! But hey, I still won.

 **Chris:** And the winner of our first challenge is Minerva!

 **Minerva:** Yes! Batter, batter, swing, batter!

 **Chris** : The rest of you have ten seconds left to crack your gourd. And trust me, you want what's inside.

 **Eva:** [ _to Minerva_ ] Remember what I told you about chances? You're treading on a very thin line, you hear?

 **Minerva:** Oh, please, it was purely accidental. No need to get all steamed about it.

 **Eva:** [ _mutters darkly under her breath_ ]

[ _the four remaining contestants try to crack their gourdes open. Out of them, Ella is the only one who is unsuccessful due to her poor aim_ ]

 **Chris:** I reiterate, Ella, you absolutely suck doo-doo at sports.

 **Ella:** [ _winces and looks down at the ground_ ]

 **Chris:** No success for Ella will make it much harder for her to deal... with this!

[ _a lion in its cage is revealed as the contestants gasp from the roar it makes at them_ ]

 **Ella:** He must feel congested in that small cage! No wonder he looks upset.

 **Minerva:** Or he could just be hungry and wants to snack on a body, aka ours.

 **Chris:** Whoever nabs the king of the jungle wins invincibility and first-class seats to our next destination.

 **Tramp:** You know, I've never gotten why they refer to lions as kings of the jungle. Wouldn't the pridelands make more sen-

 **Chris:** Environmentalist chatter, blah, blah, blah, time to see your rewards. Go to your gourds and check inside. They contain what you'll use to hunt with.

 **Buster:** [ _with a slingshot in his hand_ ] Oh yes! Do you know how many windows I've broken with one of these?

 **Minerva:** [ _sarcastically_ ] What's the pocket for? Magic beans?

 **Chris:** Close. Tranquilizer balls. Fling 'em with enough velocity and they burst on contact, numbing the area and releasing a hearty dose of sleepy time goodness. Watch as this intern demonstrates. [ _fires a tranq ball at the closest intern, causing him to be knocked unconscious_ ] See? It's like paintball, only with naps. Now, stand back, people. We're gonna give the lion a head start. Chef, release the beast!

[ _Chef hesitantly unlocks the cage as the lion bursts out and runs off into the plains_ ]

 **Eva:** Okay, but there are tons of lions that look just like him. Who are we supposed to know which one to catch?

 **Chris:** This lion has a blue collar tucked underneath his mane. That's how you'll identify him. No collar means that it's not the right lion. Since Minerva won the first challenge, she gets six tranq balls. Buster and Eva get four, Tramp gets two, and Ella gets one.

 **Ella:** No slingshot?

 **Chris** : Nope. You're just gonna have to throw the ball hard enough to make it burst. Which will be hilariously unsuccessful, I'm sure. And…[ _Chef blows the horn_ ]...go!

[ _the contestants race off into the plains_ ]

 **Chris:** Who will make it out alive and who's gonna eat up becoming the lion's lunch? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Tramp and Buster walking on their lonesome until they pass underneath a tree. Just then, something drops down from the tree and hits Buster in the head, knocking him down to the ground_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _gasps_ ] Buster!  
 **Minerva:** [ _off-screen_ ] Help!

 **Tramp:** What? Huh?

 **Minerva:** [ _off-screen_ ] Up here!

 **Tramp:** [ _looks up to see Minerva up in the tree_ ] Minerva? What are you doing up there?

 **Minerva:** Oh, it was horrible! This big, ferocious rhinoceros came out of nowhere and started chasing me! I ran and climbed to the top of this tree for safety until it went away, but now...I'm too scared to get down! Please, could you help me?

 **Tramp:** Um, well, I suppose I could, but-

 **Minerva:** Oh, please, I'll do anything you want. Align with you and Buster because Eva and Ella want to vote against you? Done!

 **Tramp:** Wait, they're planning to vote against me?

 **Minerva:** While you and Buster were in front of us, Eva said that she thinks if any one of the guys needs to go, it should be you. I just couldn't leave you in the dark about that.

 **Tramp:** [ _uncertainly_ ] Well...I guess...I should help you for telling me this...here, I catch you.

 **Minerva:** [ _hops off the branch and into Tramp's arms_ ] Oh, thank you. You're a true hero and...well I…[ _turns away "shyly"_ ]

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Minerva:** _I'm bashful, coy, I'm timid..._

_I can't help acting shy, I'm diffident, self-conscious._

_No matter how I try, I'm so demure, I'm skittish._

_I just can't tell you why..._

_BUT then I just remembered that the two of us_

_Can make sweet, sweet love!_

_Show me sugar, my baby dear_

_There's no one else but us here!_

_So let me caress your face, my sweet little dove._

_Give me some sugar, baby!_

_You know you can't resist me!_

_Watch out! Because soon push will come to shove!_

_Come on, Trampy, don't be shy_

_It doesn't hurt to give it a try_

_And one thing's sure, I always get the guy!_

_Huddle close, and hold me tight_

_Those kisses will be out of sight!_

_It's the best feeling of all, so come on, baby!_

_Yeah!_

_I really dig ya', hun,_

_So let's stop and have some fun!_

_I really dig ya', hun_

_And I know you dig meeeeeeeeeee!_

[ _with a swift pull from his back, Minerva pulls Tramp downward and meshes their lips together, the Schnauzer's eyes open wide with shock, especially as Buster gets up_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _groans_ ] My head…[ _looks to his right and gasps to see Tramp on top of Minerva_ ]

 **Minerva:** Oh, Tramp, you dirty boy~

 **Tramp:** Buster! I assure you this isn't what you-

 **Buster:** [ _grabs hold of Minerva_ ] Get off him, you harlot!

 **Minerva:** Ow, hey! Watch the dress!

 **Buster:** Cut the crap, mink! I know your games!

 **Minerva:** Oh, really? Well, then I suppose you can find another way to save yourselves from elimination because right now, the other girls are gunning for Tramp!

 **Buster:** What?! You better not be fibbing here, you dirty-

 **Tramp:** Buster, please, don't murder her!

 **Minerva:** Yeah, you wouldn't hurt a lady, now would you?

 **Buster:** I dunno, _would I_? [ _punches his palm with his fist_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _winces and steps back_ ] Um..yeah...I'm just gonna go...over here now...see ya'! [ _runs off from the two canines_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _turns back to Tramp_ ] Are you alright?

 **Tramp:** Y-Yeah, I'm fine...but, as I said, that little thing you saw between me and Minerva, that was purely an accident.

 **Buster:** I know it wasn't your fault.

 **Tramp:** Wait, really?

 **Buster:** I've seen enough of that skank's tricks to know that she was trying to pull a fast one on ya'.

 **Tramp:** Oh...well...thanks…

 **Buster:** Now, how about I cleanse them pretty lips of yours with a little sugar? [ _pulls Tramp into a kiss which the Schnauzer reacts in a more positive manner as he kisses back_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Eva and Ella hiding in the tall grass_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _whispering_ ] Okay, I think that's our lion. I saw something blue sticking out from under his mane.

 **Ella:** You sure Mr. Lion will be okay after all this?

 **Eva:** Well, so long as it doesn't kill us, we should-[ _notices the uncomfortable look on Ella's face_ ]-um, what I mean is that...yes, he'll be fine, I can promise you that.

 **Ella:** Well...I suppose…

[ _at that moment, two tranq balls are fired from above the two human girls_ ]

 **Eva:** What the?!

[ _in a poof, the lion is knocked unconscious as it limps down to the ground_ ]

 **Ella:** Where did that come from?  
 **Minerva:** Hey, girls. Miss me?

 **Chris:** Whoa! Congrats, Minerva! You're on your way to first-class!

 **Minerva:** Hmph, was there ever any doubt?

 **Chris:** As for the rest of you, you're all ripe for elimination. So, it's time to jet out of Africa and see which unlucky chump is getting the boot tonight. [ _chuckles as Eva and Ella exchange an apprehensive glance at each other_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** While winning immunity is great and all, I've now got to decide on which couple to side with. And I believe I've found my pick.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to black, at the Elimination Ceremony_ ]

 **Chris:** Mmmmm, tension-y. Seeing as Minerva's immune, it's time for one of the couples to be broken up.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Ella:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _stamps one of the passports_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, the following players are safe; Minerva [ _catches the bag_ ]...Eva [ _catches the bag_ ]...and Buster [ _catches the bag_ ]. And then there were two. Tramp, Ella. One of you is going home. Without further ado, the final bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Neither of you!

 **Ella and Tramp:** What?!

 **Chris:** Yep, seeing as Tramp didn't sing during Minerva's musical number and seeing as Ella got most of the votes, I'm decreeing that you're _both_ getting eliminated!

 **Eva:** Wait, how did Ella get most of the votes?! [ _turns to Minerva and gives her a murderous scowl_ ] You...you...YOU!

 **Minerva:** [ _looks away_ ] Oh, s**t.

 **Eva:** You better gimme one good reason as to why I shouldn't throw you out of the plane!

 **Buster:** May I join? [ _punches his palm with his fist_ ]

 **Chris:** Before you do any of that, time to see your loved ones off as they take the Drop of Shame!

[ _Tramp and Ella are handed parachutes and solemnly walk to the door before the drop_ ]

 **Ella:** Well, good luck, Eva. I shall be cheering you on as if you were a brave knight going into battle.

 **Eva:** I'll do this for you! [ _tries hard not to sniffle_ ]

 **Tramp:** Win for us, won't you, Buster?

 **Buster:** [ _with a sad smile_ ] Yeah...you betcha.

 **Chris:** Now that we got that out of the way…[ _pushes Ella and Tramp out of the plane_ ]

 **Ella and Tramp:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** Okay, so now I have two wildebeasts out for my blood. But it's their loss for being a bunch of babies. I've got the moxy and they don't, so who's the real loser here? Obviously not me.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Chris:** Things are getting crazy! Twelve down and only three remain. Who will almost die next? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _scene cuts to black as the episode ends_ ]


	13. All Aboard The Hype Train

**Chapter Thirteen: All Aboard the Hype Train**

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then shows a montage of the eliminated contestants in the order of which they booted off the show. Sierra being her typical fangirl self, Colleen being bossy, Loopy and Bridgette getting themselves into all sorts of mishaps, and finally, Ella and Tramp engaging in romantic acts with their partners before being shoved off the plane from the previous episode_ ]

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows a blue background as the white letter "Total", "Drama", and "Encore" flash up on it, followed by the word "Aftermath" underneath "Encore". It then cuts to a beach with Fox, Wolf, and Robin sitting on a couch in the middle while the peanut gallery containing all the contestants from the previous seasons, including the helpers, are seen to both the left and right as the audience cheers_ ]

 **Wolf** : Ahola from Hawaii, welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath! I'm your host, Wolf O'Donnell, here with my co-hosts, Fox McCloud and Robin Hood! After traveling all around the world this season, we had to wrap it up with a big shot of paradise! And between you and me, it's truly been paradise seeing Fox in a hula ski-

 **Fox:** Ahem, we're just an episode away from declaring this season's million-dollar winner, and here's where it's gonna go down!

 **Robin:** On today's aftermath, we have some special activities planned to get all those eager fans ready and excited for the big finale, but first, let's say hello to the contestants who have left the show and are joining us here today!

 **Wolf:** First up, she's Total Drama's number one blogger, website updater, dirt disher, please welcome...Sierra!

[ _the hyper fangirl walks into view from the left, barely able to contain her excitement_ ]

 **Sierra:** Hehe, thank you, thank you! OMG, I love you all!

 **Fox:** Well, Sierra, it's nice to see you here, how's our favorite ace reporter?

 **Sierra:** It's going great actually, I recently submitted a poll on the Total Drama fansite to see which couples were among the favorite by fans of the show, and you'll be happy to know that Wolfox is one of the top-rated ships in the votes! EEEEEE!

 **Fox:** [ _blushes_ ] Oh...w-well, I-

 **Wolf:** It seems the fans have good taste, excellent work to all of you out there. [ _winks_ ]

 **Sierra:** And here's another thing, for this season, Truster is now one of the most popular pairings in the polls, there's a whole fanbase out there dedicated to Truster! On the other side of things, we have encountered a _slight_ spot of bother with some of the hardcore Lady and the Tramp fans.

 **Fox:** And what would that entail?

 **Sierra:** Oh, some people saying that Tramp and Buster shouldn't be a couple because they're both guys and Tramp should only be with Lady. Others saying that Buster is a sexual predator who doesn't deserve love, some even making the assumption that he's also...um...into minors…

 **Wolf:** So, because he just so happened to have a little girl at this place who wasn't particularly intimidated by him, that means he's into kids? What kind of logic is that? Because he called her "his girl"? Where's the evidence that he actually did anything intimate with her?

 **Sierra:** That's just it, I looked further into the matters and didn't find a shred of evidence that suggested Buster touched her in that sort of manner. Pfft, I think some people are just being bitter for the fun of it.

 **Lila:** Well, if you ask me, I happen to agree with them! That guy is nothin' but a dirty, slimy mutt who probably just wants to get his member wet!

 **Wolf:** Alright, basic bitch, tell me, where did you see any sort of that activity occurring?

 **Lila:** You can tell just by lookin' at him and hearin' the way he talks. He's got "sexual predator" written all over him.

 **Snagglepuss:** And you have "abusive control freak" written all over you.

 **Lila:** You shut your mouth, you backstabbing carpet!

 **Huckleberry:** Hey, you watch yer' tongue there, missy!

 **Colleen:** [ _off-screen_ ] Why should she? She's got every right to say what she wants!

 **Wolf:** [ _under his breath_ ] Oh, God, not this again...

 **Fox:** [ _clears his throat awkwardly_ ] Um, Colleen, everyone...yeah…

[ _the English collie appears from the left and walks up to the center between the two peanut galleries_ ]

 **Colleen:** Thank you, [ _shoves Sierra out of the way_ ] oh, get outta my way, fujoshi freak.

 **Sierra:** Hey, no need to act all Miss Bossypants on me!

 **Colleen:** Whatever, pleb, anyways, I happen to agree with the sentiment that Buster's a bloody nounce. After all, I would know, I've had to deal with one pervert already.

 **Blitz:** 'Vat?! You lying wench! All I did was flirt with you and you responded by bashing me into 'valls for your own sadistic pleasure!

 **Colleen:** Well, you deserved it for knowing full well that I was with Hunter.

 **Blitz:** You and Hunter 'vere neva' a thing to begin with. You 'vould flirt with him and every single time, he would brush you off. Maybe that should give you a clue 'zat he is _not_ interested in you!

 **Colleen:** Are you asking for another beatdown? Because I will have no problem givin' it to you, _Blister_!

 **Panther:** You lay a finger on him and you deal with _me_.

 **Colleen:** Oh, how charming. The little perv has to hide behind his equally as guilty bum buddy.

 **Panther:** Funny, I don't suppose you have any evidence to support the claim that I'm as much a predator as you claim that I am?

 **Colleen:** Your whole gook with Krystal is pure evidence of that.

 **Panther:** Really? Because I don't ever recall saying that Krystal was meant to be mine, all I did was harmlessly flirt with her and she turned me down. As much as my love is genuine, I wouldn't stoop so low as to force a woman to be with me, especially since I grew out of that phase after being taken advantage of women that reminded me of you.

 **Wolf:** I can vouch for him, had this one slut who tried to act all sappy towards him, then faked abuse to get dirt on Panther. Luckily I was there to help him out of that jam, even when he could hold off the jackass that came to that little bitch's defense.

 **Panther:** Indeed, and I thank you for that, Wolf. Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you just backed off and left me and my partner alone. [ _pulls Blitz close to him_ ]

 **Colleen:** Ugh, whatever, I don't need to take this.

 **Sierra:** You can bet that when I get to your profile on the Total Drama website, I'm gonna have some very choice words to say.

 **Colleen:** Oh, like anyone would believe whatever nonsense that spews out of your mouth.

 **Top Cat:** Listen here, sweetheart. You've had it easy for a long time now, but here, you ain't gettin' off scott-free.

 **Hokey:** You might think that just because you got a decent rack and an attitude that'll make the horndogs wet that you can act just as you please, but this right here is all unfiltered so that we can see who ya' really are; a no-good, abusive little bitch.

 **Cindy:** We've seen your actions on the big screen and it is truly shameful with the way you present yourself.

 **Rarity:** You might be nice to look at, darling, but all that glitters is not gold. That's your only quality, you're just nice to look at, the rest of you is horrid, not worth a second glance. Beauty is only skin deep when it comes to the likes of you and Minerva.

 **Courtney:** Not to mention, why do you even bother going after Hunter when first of all, he is clearly not into you, and second of all, you regularly get tired of his antics anyways. There's an obvious disconnect going on here.

 **Scarlett:** The most logical conclusion that I can draw from this is because it's out of an act of desperation.

 **Colleen:** Oi, I can get Hunter to fall for me, I just need to knock some sense into him so that he'll get the full picture.

 **Scarlett:** Going by your logic, you would keep trying to pass yourself on Hunter until most likely you would have to physically force yourself onto him because at the rate Hunter's thought process goes at, you're not going to have a high probability of being in a relationship with him.

 **Colleen:** What?! That's a false estimate and you know it!

 **Scarlett:** [ _raises an unamused brow_ ] If my estimate is false, then I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting Hunter to fall for you in the next two weeks, a week if you're lucky, but I wouldn't hold your breath on that.

 **Colleen:** Hey, I just...you're so...ugh!

 **Heather:** Would you just sit down and stop being a pain in the ass?

 **Gwen:** Neither thought I'd say this, but I agree with her.

 **Wolf:** I second the notion because we have several more contestants to introduce and you're hogging the spotlight, so step aside.

 **Colleen:** Hmph! [ _grumpily sits down next to Courtney and Heather who shift slightly away from her_ ]

 **Izzy:** Soooooo, seeing as you're in the company of three sexy studs, mind giving a few details of what they do in their spare time?  
 **Lindsay:** Oh, do they play around with a ball like fetch?!

 **Colleen:** Aaaaaaaaaargh!

 **Robin:** Well, after that...spectacle, I believe it's time we introduced our next batch of contestants.

 **Fox:** [ _clears throat awkwardly_ ] Um, yes, from the post-merge section of the game, we welcome Loopy, Bridgette, Ella, and Tramp!

[ _the aforementioned quartet enter from the left to a chorus of applause_ ]

 **Hokey:** Loopy, baby!

 **Loopy:** Hokey, mon amour! [ _runs up into the light brown wolf's lap_ ] I have missed you dearly~

 **Hokey:** Same could be said from me to you, sweetcheeks~ [ _pulls the dark brown lupine into a kiss_ ] By the way, I gotta give you credit for getting rid of the collie before the merge. Really made me feel all... _tingly_ inside~

 **Loopy:** [ _chuckles_ ] Why thank you, mon cher~ Even I didn't win 'ze grand prize, at least I already have a prize of my own~

 **Fox:** Well, I can see that we've got Loopy covered, but how about the rest of you?

 **Bridgette:** Personally, I'm proud of how I did this season, probably the best I've done in a while.

 **Wolf:** You know, that was a noble sacrifice the two of you did. You inadvertently gave Minerva a huge disadvantage by letting two allies slip through her grasp. Even if she did win the challenge...and the next one, at least we can sleep soundly at night knowing that Buster and Eva are after her blood.

 **Fox:** You know, this must have been an interesting journey for you, Tramp. Who'd have thought that you and Buster would get back together, let alone become a couple?

 **Tramp:** Well, I suppose fate works in mysterious ways, ways that actually help make me feel more comfortable with my inner desires.

 **Wolf:** You know, going back to you and Buster being a thing, I've gotta hit you two up sometime. Perhaps we do a double date between you guys with me and Fox.

 **Fox:** [ _blushes_ ] Oh, you just have to be all chivalrous, don't you?

 **Ella:** Well, I think it's a lovely idea. Especially when we get to pick outfits. I bet I could make Tramp look like a princess out of a fairytale!

 **Tramp:** [ _blushes_ ] Hehe, yeah…

 **Robin:** Oh, don't be so modest, darling, I think you would look rather fetching in a dress.

 **Ella:** Don't be shy, sweetheart. You have my word that I will never judge you for your personal tastes. After all, we were all made to fill our own destinies and yours happens to be one I wholeheartedly accept.

 **Tramp:** Awww...you guys…

 **Lila:** Pah, dresses aren't meant to be worn by men, especially the _spineless_ ones.

 **Ella:** Well, I say, that's rather rude.

 **Lila:** It's the truth, Snow White. I don't care what goes on in that fairytale head of yours, I live in the real world.

 **Wolf:** You also live in the world that entails men to obey your every command like some sick dictator. "Real world" my ass.

 **Lila:** Oh, yeah? Well, here's somethin' else you should know; I should be in the final three! I'd make a much betta' candidate than the gangster from the hood and the hunchback of notre dame.

 **Ella:** [ _gasps_ ] That's a horrible thing to say!

 **Bridgette:** Hey, if anyone doesn't deserve to be in the finals, it's you! You're one of the most disgusting people I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!

 **Snagglepuss:** Ain't it the truth!

 **Huckleberry:** I don't understand how you can talk all high and mighty about yourself when you act like a spoiled lil' brat.

 **Lila:** Oh, like you can talk! Unlike you, I should have been part of the finals since the beginnin'!

 **Jo:** Let me put this into words that I'm sure you'll understand; _you_ are a _loser_! Deal with it!

 **Lila:** Hmph! Well at least I look the part.

 **Jo:** I wouldn't be caught dead looking like you. All those girly ribbons and head bows, ugh!

 **Ella:** I do hope that Eva will be alright coming here. I'll be mortified if something bad happens to her along the way.

 **Tramp:** I also hope that if they do get here, Buster won't be beaten by that ugly witch known as Minerva.

 **Wolf:** I'm putting my money on him showing that bitch what for. There's no way in hell that mink's gettin' to the final two. Not on my watch.

 **Fox:** Well, in the meantime, we're going to get everything sorted for the next part of the aftermath, but don't go ahead as more lies in store for when we return!

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine to cut away, the episode continues with the letters flashing again_ ]

 **Wolf:** Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath and we're about to crank things up a notch to really pump up the fans' excitement for the final three showdown!

[ _scene cuts to the peanut gallery along with the hosts standing near a waterfall_ ]

 **Fox:** So peanut gallery, have you missed competing? Because you're going to competing to help your favorite final three contestants win!

 **Lila:** Well, I certainly know who I'm supporting.

 **Top Cat:** Right, ask us if we care.

 **Wolf:** Alright, here's how it's gonna work, you've all been split into three teams, ones that support Buster, ones that support Eva, and ones that support...Minerva. Now, here's how it goes; players have to race to the top of the cliff and snag one of the traditional Hawaiian lays from Lono; the Hawaiian God of prosperity and sporting events, then grab a board and take it back down the stream. Oh, and when you get to the bottom, watch out for a _little_ lava spray.

 **Fox:** Whoever lays their team's post at the bottom of the lagoon will win a major advantage for their finalist. Second place will earn a modest advantage.

 **Wolf:** And last place gets squat, which is gonna make the final challenge pretty impossible for their person assuming they even get that far.

 **Robin:** [ _with his hat off_ ] But first, we need to find out who's going to surf for their respective finalist...with a raffle. [ _pulls a strip of paper out of the hat_ ] For Team Eva, we have...Bridgette!

 **Bridgette:** [ _fist pumps_ ] Yes! I totally got this in the bag!

 **Robin:** [ _pulls another name from the hat_ ] Next up for Team Buster, we have...Loopy!

 **Loopy:** [ _gulps_ ] Are you sure this is safe?

 **Robin:** I can assure you have no possible chance of acutal death. And lastly, for Team Minerva, we have…[ _pulls another name from the hat_ ]...Lila!

 **Lila:** Prepare to eat dirt, losers!

 **Jinks:** Like, uh, you could use some in your mouth.

 **Lila:** Why you little-

 **Wolf:** And...GO!

[ _the three ex-contestants rush off toward the other cliffface_ ]

 **Loopy:** [ _reaches the top first and picks out a lay_ ] Oui, la victoire est-

 **Lila:** [ _snags the lay from Loopy_ ] Snooze, ya lose, buc-

 **Bridgette:** [ _snags the lay from Lila_ ] Sorry...but not really!

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Lila:** Oh, come on! We have to sing through this schtick?

 **Wolf:** Unless you wanna get disqualified, you'd better put those vocal chords to good use for once!

[ _Lila groans as the music starts_ ]

 **Bridgette:** _Rockin' it Hawaii style!_

_Surfing down this magic mile!_

_Hoping I don't get burned by,_

_The lava that's a-flyin'!_

**Loopy:** _One last chance to prove my might._

_That's what keeps me up at night!_

_Why else would I have been chosen,_

_For something death-defying?_

**Bridgette:** _I'm winning for real!_

 **Loopy:** _Yeah, yeah!_

_I'm winning this deal!_

**Bridgette:** _Yeah, yeah!_

_I'm a surfing genie!_

**Loopy:** _Yeah, yeah!_

_I'm winning, you'll see!_

**Bridgette:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Lila:** _I'm the best that there ever was,_

_They're all jealous because_

_I'm the queen..._

_...of Minerva's team!_ So!

_I'll show 'em I'm a winner!_

**Bridgette:** _I'm winning for Eva!_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Bridgette:** _So that I can show ya'._

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Loopy:** _I'm winning for Tramp!_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Loopy:** _Giving Hokey..._

_Such amp!_

( _lava starts shooting from the sky_ )

 **Bridgette:** Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah!

 **Loopy:** Ow! No fair!

 **Lila:** _This is messed up, it's true!_

_I swear, I'll sue!_

**Loopy:** _Step aside, let me through!_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Bridgette:** _I'm still coming for you,_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Bridgette:** _Oh, I'm winning this time!_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Lila:** _Outta the way, it's mine!_

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Loopy:** _Sorry if I cut in line._

 **Chorus:** _Yeah, yeah!_

 **Bridgette, Lila, and Loopy:** _Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

[ _as the three race off the waterfall before the end of the lagoon, the first person to reach their finalist's post is…_ ]

 **Loopy:** Je l'ai fait!

 **Wolf:** He's done it! Loopy is the first one to reach his post! Meaning Buster gets the major advantage!

 **Fox:** For coming in second, Bridgette wins Eva the medium advantage!

 **Bridgette:** Well, I suppose it was a close race.

 **Robin:** And for coming in last, Lila wins Minerva...nothing!  
 **Lila:** ARGH! This game is rigged, I tell you! Rigged!

 **Wolf:** Well, looks like Minerva's gonna have a hell of a hard time in the finale without an advantage...not like she deserved one to begin with.

 **Fox:** The question still remains; who will ultimately be the one who will take home the grand prize?

 **Robin:** You'll have to tune in next time to find out about that!

 **Wolf:** Right here on the Total Drama Aftermath!

[ _the white letters against the blue background shine as the episode ends_ ]


	14. Final Three To Hawaii

**Chapter Fourteen: Final Three To Hawaii**

**Chris:** [ _narrating_ ] Last time on Total Drama Encore... Africa! Come for the safari, stay for the near-death experience. Here, we played a few rounds of the world's favorite game. And then, we went on a wild lion hunt. In the meantime, Minerva decided to use her magic on Tramp and received a very pissed Dobie-Rottie in return. [ _chuckles_ ] And while our couples did their best to stick together, in the end, it was Minerva Mink who won the challenge and got a spot up in first-class. Unfortunately for her, she ended up voting against Ella at the Elimination Ceremony, and thanks for Tramp not singing in her musical number, we ended up with a double elimination that sent Tramp and Ella falling to great distances. [ _in the cockpit with Chef_ ] Minerva may have won the battle, but she hasn't won the war, especially since she's now caught in the crossfire of two people who wanna kill her. [ _chuckles_ ] It's down to the final three and we're about to see who's got what it takes to win one million dollars, right here on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _cue theme song, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Buster and Eva in the economy class section_ ]

 **Eva:** I knew that mink was a snake from the moment I saw her. She's been let off the hook one too many times now and I'm gonna put a stop to it!

 **Buster:** Tell me about it. That bitch had the audacity to lather herself all over Tramp, knowing full well he's with me. You don't just force yourself onto someone that I care about and expect to get away with it. Mark my words when I say that she's going down.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Eva:** The fact that I've made the final three is surprising given my past performance, but it's definitely a welcome improvement seeing as I'm _this_ close to getting the million dollars. The only problem with this scenario is the fact that _Minerva's_ in the final three. If that bimbo thinks she's getting to the final two and stealing _my_ million, she's got another thing coming. Oh, and Ella? If you're watching this...miss you, babe.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Buster:** Who'd have thought that someone like me would get this far? I always knew I had it in me to kick ass in the competition and the fact that I'm within grasp of a s**t ton of cash is a bonus, along with the fact that I've got a new hubby in waiting, or should I say _wifey_? Hehe, regardless, it'll be nice to settle down with Tramp and the little Scamp after this season's over, but one thing's for sure, Minerva's gonna be hella sorry she ever f**ked with me.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Minerva in the first-class section trying to relax, but can't help feeling on edge_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _sighs_ ] Why can't I just relax? It's the final three, I know I'm gonna win, but still...ugh, those two up in economy are definitely up to something.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Minerva:** While I have no doubt that I'm gonna end up as the winner of this season, my current position isn't really doing me any favor given that I now have two beasts on my tail. I'll need to shake them off if I'm ever going to get an easy shot at the million. I did not get this far just to quit and let those two overtake me. They wanna play rough, I'll play dirty.

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Intercom:** Attention, passengers! We'll be making a stop in Drumheller to begin today's challenge! Be ready for the twist because it's something I know you're gonna love...to hate! [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _scene cuts to the contestants, Chris, and Chef standing in the rocky lands of Drumheller_ ]

 **Chris:** Alright, players, today's final three challenge is gonna be a doozy because we're going to be doing the challenge in two locations. Starting all the way up in Drumheller, you're gonna be racing all the way to Hawaii!

 **Eva:** And you couldn't have just flown us there because?

 **Chris:** It's the big final showdown, we gonna raise the stakes a little bit. I mean, unless you think you can't do it so…

 **Eva:** Hey, I never said I was a quitter unless you wanna know what a quitter sounds like! [ _raises her fist threateningly_ ]

 **Chris:** [ _steps back, rather intimidated_ ] Hehe, yeah, I don't wanna know that...as I was saying, to get all the way to Hawaii, you'll have to rely on your wits and that thing called luck. Oh, and these fancy-dancy GSPs I'm generously giving you. [ _tosses each of the finalists a GSP_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _looks down at her GSP_ ] "Middle of Nowhere, Alberta"...well...they work…

 **Chris:** Set 'em for Tijuana Beach, it's right on the Mexican border. Now move it! Go, go, go!

[ _as the contestants begin entering their coordinates, the plane takes off into the sky_ ]

 **Minerva:** So, this must be the part where you ask me to join forces.

 **Eva:** Excuse me?

 **Minerva:** C'mon, it's two girls against one guy, we can totally crush him together.

 **Eva:** The only thing I'm crushing is _your_ chances of getting anywhere close to the million! You did us dirty yesterday and if you think I'm gonna go easy on you just because we're both girls, you've got another thing coming! Prepare to feel the full force of Hurricane Eva!

 **Buster:** [ _as Eva walks off into the distance_ ] OOOOH, droppin' it like it's hot on that bitch!

 **Minerva:** Well, you...you...oh, whatever, you're both going down anyway, and I'm gonna see to that personally!

 **Buster:** It's two against one, don't give yourself too much credit.

 **Minerva:** Oh, I will give myself as much credit as I like, so why don't you just run off with your tail tucked between your legs?

 **Buster:** Oh, I'm runnin' alright, away from your skanky ass to victory! [ _runs off_ ]

 **Minerva:** [ _gasps and then turns on her radio_ ] You better run because it is on! I am gonna smoke you for breakfast!

 **Buster:** Bring it!

 **Minerva:** [ _over radio_ ] Blah blah blah. [ _in person_ ] Guess what? I can just turn you off!

 **Buster:** [ _over radio_ ] Of course you can. You're an expert at turning people off!

 **Minerva:** Ugh! [ _shuts off her radio_ ] Much better. Without Bastard or Evil around to distract me, I am going straight to Millionaire City, population: me. Okay, now how do I get there? [ _begins to walk into the distance_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Eva walking through the rocklands_ ]

 **Eva:** Okay, now how am I gonna find a quick to-[ _sees a hot air balloon up in the sky_ ]-mmm, that could work, but where am I gonna find-[ _sees a selection of hot air balloons up in the distance_ ]-bingo!

[ _scene cuts to Minerva walking when she suddenly trips over something_ ]

 **Minerva:** OOF! Ugh, what kind of dumbass leaves train tracks in the middle of nowhere?! [ _looks to her left and sees a train station just a few miles away_ ] Of course, trains!

[ _scene cuts to a truck driving down the road with an unexpected passenger inside the cargo hold_ ]

 **Buster:** Free ride equals free passage to the winners' circle. I should be in Tijuana in no time, especially seeing as we're going right on course.

[ _scene cuts to a hot air balloon taking off into the sky with Eva as the pilot_ ]

 **Eva:** Next stop, Tijuana Beach and then, onto Hawaii. Top that, Minerva!

[ _scene cuts to Minerva boarding the carriage and stopping by a pair of seats with a lady in a rather foreign apparel typing down on a computer_ ]

 **Minerva:** Um, is this seat taken? [ _the lady justs gives an uninterested glance before going back to typing_ ] Psh, rude. [ _picks up a newspaper and begins to read it_ ]

[ _at that moment, the truck that was carrying Buster drops its load into one of the boxcars_ ]

 **Buster:** Okay, not exactly where I was expecting to end up, but-

 **Intercom:** Hello, passengers, and welcome to this nonstop trip to Mexico!

 **Minerva:** Yes! In your face! [ _the lady in front of her gives her a curious glance_ ] Oh, mind your own business, will you?

[ _the conductor blows his whistle and waves his flag for departure. The train blows its whistle and sets off from the station_ ]

[ _Buster walks out of the door from the boxcar, leaps over to the door of the passenger car, opens it, and then tries to look for a place to sit. That is until he spots a familiar sight of yellow hair looking into a newspaper_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _quietly_ ] You…

[ _as silently as he can, Buster tries to slip past the mink, but she seems to sense someone passing her, looks up from her newspaper and gasps_ ]

 **Minerva:** You!

 **Buster:** Ah, s**t…[ _begins to run down the passenger car with Minerva in pursuit_ ]

[ _scene cuts to back in the sky with Eva as she suddenly notices something on the horizon_ ]

 **Eva:** Huh, is it just me or is the sky getting...cloudy…?

[ _a roar of thunder in the distance confirms the weight lifter's suspicions_ ]

 **Eva:** Ah, crap…

[ _scene cuts to Buster and Minerva racing atop the train cars towards the end of the train_ ]

 **Minerva:** End of the line, Buster! You're not hitching a ride on this train, especially not with me!

 **Buster:** That's what you think, I'm not the one who's gonna be leaving this train!

[ _suddenly, hail starts to fall from the sky and onto the two anthros_ ]

 **Minerva** : Hail? Seriously?! Ow, ooh, ow!

 **Buster:** YIK! OW! Stupid-OH-storm!

[ _scene cuts to Eva and her balloon caught in the middle of the storm_ ]

 **Eva:** WHOOOAAAA! Whoa! YIK! ARGH, seriously?! Today out of all days?!

[ _scene cuts to Chris and Chef up in the cockpit_ ]

 **Chris** : Uh-oh. Will the game be called on account of deadly weather? Will anyone be left to take home the million? Find out right after this break on Total...Drama...Encore!

[ _lightning strikes_ ]

 **Chris:** Whoa, whoa!

[ _scene cuts to black, the episode continues_ ]

[ _scene shows Eva's balloon swaying about due to the wind until she finally manages to stir the balloon on a straight course_ ]

 **Eva:** Phew!

[ _scene cuts back to Buster and Minerva tussling up on one of the train cars_ ]

 **Minerva:** You'd better step off, the only one who's winning this shindig is me!

 **Buster:** In your dreams, bimbo!

 **Minerva:** I've always gotten what I wanted before and I'll do it here!

 **Buster:** You ain't gettin' jack s**t here!

[ _Ding, Ding!_ ]

 **Chris:** I pride myself on my timing.

 **Buster, Eva, and Minerva:** Are you kidding me?!

 **Chris:** You know the answer to that by now.

[ _the music starts with a rock theme_ ]

 **Buster:** _This show's a train, it's moving fast._

_You and I weren't meant to last._

_Kissin' Tramp just wasn't right,_

_So look out now, you're in my sights._

**Minerva:** _Mr. Fair now, suddenly_

_I have to barf now, excuse me!_

_Don't try to make me feel ashamed._

_I know you would've done the same._

**Buster and Minerva:** _I'm gonna make it!_

_You can't stop me now, just you try!_

_My fortune's waiting_

_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye!_

**Eva:** _I never thought I'd get this far._

_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._

_But now I'm in the final three,_

_Unless we get caught in that tree!_

_I'm gonna make it!_

_They can't stop me now, let them try!_

_My fortune's waiting_

_And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye!_

**Buster and Minerva:** _You are the worst, why must you torment me?_

_It's all a game to you, but not to me._

**Buster:** You bitch!

 **Buster, Eva, and Minerva:** _I'm gonna make it!_

_They can't stop me now, let them try!_

_My fortune's waiting_

_It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye!_

**Minerva:** Well, now that Buster's gone and seeing as Eva's nowhere in sight, I can just-

[ _a horse neighs from outside the carriage and to Minerva's shock, she sees Buster riding a horse as a whole herd begin to pass by the train_ ]

 **Buster:** You didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easily, were you?!

 **Minerva:** ARGH! That's impossible! [ _runs to the top of the passenger car and jumps down onto one of the horses_ ] I am _not_ losing to you, that I can assure!

 **Buster:** Won't be official unless you get in front of me!

 **Minerva:** No problem! C'mon, boy, after him, ándale, ándale!

[ _scene cuts back to Eva up in the sky_ ]

 **Eva:** Yes! I can see the beach! I'm so gonna-[ _pulls on the cord, but no flame runs through it_ ]-huh? [ _pulls the cord again, but no flame runs through up to the balloon_ ] Uh oh, that...that's not good...mayday, mayday! I'm coming in for landing!

[ _scene cuts to Buster and Minerva riding across Tijuana Beach_ ]

 **Minerva:** I will squish you like a peasant!

 **Buster:** I will pluck you like a bitch!

 **Eva:** [ _off-screen_ ] WHAAAAAA, [ _on-screen_ ] INCOMING!

 **Chris:** Look out! Wha!

[ _the horses come to a screeching stop which bucks Buster and Minerva off of them as Eva's balloon comes crashing down past the finish line, next to the Dobie-Rottie and the Mink piled up on one another_ ]

 **Buster:** I hate you.

 **Minerva:** I feel exactly the same.

 **Chris:** Uh, I still have a race to the million going on. You interested? Hawaii's over there. Grab a motorboat, head to the big island, and-

 **Minerva:** [ _as she jumps into her boat_ ] So long, losers! I've got a date with a million bucks!

[ _as the mink leaves the dock, Buster and Eva promptly follow suit as they get into own motorboats and head off in pursuit of Minerva_ ]

 **Chris** : [ _with a wide smirk_ ] I really love this show.

[ _scene cuts to the three contestants racing across the Pacific Ocean_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _as his boat is bumped by Minerva_ ] Ah! Where'd you learn how to drive?!

 **Eva:** [ _as her boat is bumped by Minerva_ ] Ah! Ugh! These aren't bumper boats, jerk!

 **Minerva:** Neither of you is getting my million, you hear?!

[ _scene cuts to Hawaii where the peanut gallery, along with the guest stars, are standing at the beach near the finish line_ ]

 **Lindsay:** [ _gasps_ ] I think I can see them!

 **Izzy:** Whoo-hoo! Go, Eva! Win it for Team E-Scope! [ _pulls Noah close_ ] C'mon, Noah, gimme a holler!

 **Noah:** Whoo-hoo, Team E-Scope, yeah…

 **Leshawna:** I think I can see her in front of the others!

 **Ella:** Oooooh, this is so exciting!

 **Top Cat:** C'mon, Buster! You're neck-and-neck with that spoiled chick!

 **Hokey:** Show her who's a _real_ winner!

 **Tramp:** Ooooooh, come on, Buster, I know you can do it!

 **Chris:** And the winner of the race to Hawaii is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Eva:** [ _as she jumps off the boat and onto the beach_ ] YES! I won!

 **Izzy:** HAHA! TEAM E-SCOPE RULES!

 **Noah:** Not bad if I do say so myself.

 **Chris:** It's official, Eva has a spot in the final two! As for who will face her in the final two, it seems to be ambiguous as Buster and Minerva got here at the exact same time. Meaning that we're gonna have a tiebreaker! Eva, you won the race to Hawaii, so your reward is this advantage. You can select the tiebreaker yourself or you can let Buster and Minerva do it.

 **Eva:** As if I'm gonna leave it up to Minky here. I'll do it, thank you.

 **Chris:** I was hoping you'd say that. [ _chuckles_ ]

[ _scene cuts to a booth_ ]

 **Chris:** Ta-da! Each ball inside our challenge booth has a different tie-breaker written on it. So, take your pick.

 **Eva:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Well, isn't this just thrilling. [ _steps into the booth as the door shuts and is pelted with balls_ ] Ow! Are these golf balls? Ow, ow!

[ _the members of the peanut gallery cringe at the display_ ]

 **Courtney:** Oooh, that's gotta hurt...

 **Fox:** I swear, Wolf and I put ping pong balls in there!

 **Chris:** I know. And I'm not mad. Just disappointed. I had to dial it up to meet my usual high standards.

 **Wolf:** Man, you're a sadistic bastard. And not in the good way.

 **Eva:** Ow! How am I supposed-ah, ow, ow! [ _she suddenly starts coughing and exits outside of the booth_ ]

 **Chris:** No ball, no exit. Back you go.

 **Eva:** [ _coughs up a ball_ ]

 **Chris:** Uh, Wolf. Go ahead and read that, would you?

 **Wolf:** Ugh. [ _wipes off the saliva and reads the note_ ] Eva has selected the traditional Hawaiian fire dance of death.

[ _scene cuts Buster and Minerva standing on a wooden platform while Eva is tied to a pole_ ]

 **Buster:** I question how traditional it is for a male warrior to wear a coconut bra.

 **Eva:** Forget that. Someone get me off of this thing!

 **Ella:** Oh, my. Is she going to be okay like that?

 **Heather:** Knowing Chris...no.

 **Eva:** I just won the semi-final! Where is the respect?!

 **Chris:** We'll be sure to look for that later. The first person to free Eva wins the last spot in the final two and a shot at the million!

 **Minerva:** Uh, if no one happens to free her, does that make Buster and I the final two?

 **Eva:** Hey!

 **Chris:** Won't work. I already checked. Chef, if you'd do the honors?

[ _Chef fires two burning arrows into the air that lights up the edges of the platforms_ ]

 **Chris:** Oh, and stay out of the water. Starting... now!

[ _Chef fires two regular arrows into the air which land in the water and set off the sharks_ ]

 **Tramp:** [ _gasps_ ]

[ _as Buster and Minerva begin to joust, the peanut gallery cheers...mostly for Buster with only Colleen, Lila, Icy, Holly, Aquamarine, Fiona, and Vendetta cheering for Minerva_ ]

 **Minerva:** Prepare to be defeated, dumbass stud!

 **Buster:** At least I'm actually sexy!

 **Top Cat:** C'mon, clobber her!

 **Hokey:** Give her what for!

[ _just then, a burning arrow hits the wooden post Eva is tied to_ ]

 **Eva:** Ah! [ _tries to blow out the flames_ ]

 **Ella:** Oh, no! Eva!

 **Minerva:** Give up! You know you can't win!

 **Eva:** Someone better win fast! I'm about to burst into flames!

 **Buster:** [ _grunts_ ] Listen, you've had it easy for too long now! Now it's your turn to feel the _pain_! [ _shoves his dueling stick into Minerva's chest which knocks her off the platform and into the water_ ]

 **Wolfrun:** YES! Knocked that bitch square out!

 **Drago:** Right in the rack!

[ _a dripping wet Minerva steps poutily towards the peanut gallery and sits next to her supporters_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _as she's united by Buster_ ] I've gotta hand it to you, the way you knocked that mink out of the ring was pure gold.

 **Buster:** Well, it's all in the muscle, I mean, look at these babies. [ _pumps out his arms and flexes_ ]

 **Chris** : Now that we have our final two, prepare to have your minds blown up by the most lethal challenge in Total Drama history! Eva versus Buster versus the volcano! Back in the day, human sacrifices were tossed into Kilauea Volcano to appease the gods. Sadly, the lawyers won't let me use real people as sacrifices. So, Buster and Eva will have to carry sacrifice stand-ins made out of the island's most abundant resources: pineapples and driftwood. However, I've decided to add a little twist to make this finale the most epic it's ever been! As I've decided that simply watching you two duke it out would be kinda lame, I now decree that anyone can win Total Drama!

 **Buster and Eva:** WHAT?!

 **Chris:** And I do mean _anyone_.

[ _at that moment, a flash of magic encases Buster and Eva in ice up to their chins_ ]

 **Icy:** Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that? I must have heard anyone can now win this show and that's exactly what I plan on doing! [ _flashes another beam of magic which starts to encase the peanut gallery into an ice barrier, although some try to escape_ ]

 **Hunter:** Whoa, I could not have predict-MMM! [ _gets encased in a block of ice_ ]

 **Exile:** Hey, ice witch! Do not forget that I have ice powers as well! [ _fires a beam from his eyes to shoot at Icy, but she merely deflects his attack_ ]

 **Icy:** How cute...now it's my turn! [ _flashes a beam of magic at the Russian husky who gets encased in a block of ice himself_ ] How ironic, getting stuck in your own power. [ _chuckles wickedly_ ]

 **Blitz:** Hunter! Exile!

 **Icy:** Oh, don't think I forgot about you, stupid flirt. Why anyone would go out with you is beyond me.

 **Panther:** Because he's a beautiful soul and I love him for it, something you wouldn't know, you egotistical, self-absorbed bitch!

 **Blitz:** Plus, I don't see you with anyone, now do I?

 **Icy:** GRRRRR, now it's gonna be two for the price of-[ _looks behind her to see Minerva and Lila running off with the custom-made sacrifices_ ]-hey! Where are you going?!

 **Minerva:** To win me a million dollars! You just keep these idiots at bay!

 **Lila:** Whoo-hoo, millionaire city, here I come!

 **Gwen:** They're getting away!

 **Bloom:** Not on my watch, come on, Stella!

 **Stella:** Yeah, Icy's gonna pay for-WOAH! [ _gets pulled down by a lasso, followed by Bloom_ ]

 **Bloom:** Hey!

 **Stella:** Let us go!

 **Holly:** Sorry, but you're not going anywhere! I'm off to win the prize for myself! [ _chortles haughtily as she follows the two other females_ ]

 **Icy:** Well, I suppose I might as well have a little...fun. [ _twiddles her fingers to capture Tramp and Ella into floating bondages next to her_ ]

 **Eva:** HEY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

 **Icy:** Since this challenge involves sacrifices, I figured it would be fitting to have some _real_ figures for the occasion. Hehe, ta-ta! [ _begins to float off to the volcano_ ]

 **Ella:** Eva, HELP!

 **Tramp:** HELP! BUSTEEEEEEERRRRR!

 **Vendetta:** Hehehe, you look much better as popsicles than as stupid finalists, I will see you at the top once I claim my victory, or maybe not, I really don't care! [ _chuckles maliciously as she runs off to the volcano_ ]

 **Aquamarine:** Well, it seems as though I will get a chance to claim what is rightfully mine. Farewell and I wish you a not so swift recovery. [ _giggles darkly as she flies off to the volcano_ ]

 **Fiona:** So long, losers! I got me a date with destiny! [ _chuckles smugly as she departs for the volcano_ ]

 **Scarlett:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Great, so that's approximately seven people gone rogue, anyone else wanna volunteer?

 **Blitz:** [ _sees Colleen is still right where she is_ ] YOU! Get ova' here and start helping me getting 'zes two as 'vell as 'zose two free!

 **Colleen:** And why should I listen to anything you have to say, Blist-

 **Blitz:** Help, or else I'm going to bury you like a bone!

 **Colleen:** [ _is taken back by the authority in the Doberman's voice_ ] R-Right…

 **Panther:** I knew you had it in you, hombre.

 **Blitz:** Aw, why 'zank you.

[ _scene cuts to Buster and Eva struggling to break free of their ice bondages_ ]

 **Eva:** ARGH! Stupid ice bitch, I'm gonna slaughter her if I ever get out of this!

 **Buster:** GRR! You can count me in on that!

 **Robin:** Do not fear, my friends, for we shall get you out of there!

 **Loopy:** [ _as he and Sierra are working on breaking Hunter free_ ] Almost...got him…

[ _CRACK!_ ]

 **Hunter:** -ed this! Huh, what happened?

 **Sierra:** He's free!

 **Blitz:** [ _as he, Panther and Colleen are working on freeing Exile_ ] Alright, you, here goes…[ _begins punching away at the block of ice as Panther uses his claws to shred and Colleen kicks_ ]

[ _CRACK!_ ]

 **Exile:** BURH! I hear of slushy puppies, but I never think I be one.

 **Blitz:** 'Vell, 'vhile I 'vould normally find 'zat humorous, I believe we have a bigger crisis at hand.

 **Wolf:** [ _as he and Fox try to free Buster while Courtney and Gwen try to free Eva_ ] Alright, hang in there, we're gonna get you free so you can kick some ass.

 **Buster:** I'm gonna do more than kick ass, I'm gonna-

[ _CRACK! CRACK!_ ]

 **Buster:** Finally!

 **Eva:** Where's ICY?!

 **Fox:** Uh, up the volcano…[ _trails off as Eva and Buster start sprinting up towards the volcano_ ]

 **Courtney:** Judging by the tone of her voice, I'd say those girls are in for a beating they're not gonna forget.

 **Gwen:** Oh, yeah. Definitely.

 **Izzy:** C'mon, my fellow warriors, we can't just sit back and let our two brave solders face off those demons on their own, we need to unite as a pack, tough and strong, everybody with me!

 **Sierra:** She's right, the Truster and Evella fans are relying on us to make sure they both get a happy ending, so let's show them that we care and give those bitches what for!

[ _the remaining members of the peanut gallery agree with what the two girls are saying_ ]

 **Izzy:** Onwards, to victory! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[ _Izzy leads the charge as the cavalcade begins to race up towards the volcano_ ]

[ _scene cuts to Aquamarine, Fiona, and Vendetta running up the volcano_ ]

 **Fiona:** If we can just get up there before they do, we'll be able to get our sash of the prize money!

 **Vendetta:** We? What is this "we" you are speaking of? I will be the only one getting that money!

 **Aquamarine:** Like you deserve with your ugly pigtails! If anyone should get the prize, it should be yours truly!

 **Vendetta:** What?! How dare you call my pigtails ugly you stupid Charlotte-looking little-

 **Charlotte:** [ _off-screen_ ] Oh, Vendetta! We're coming!

 **Vendetta:** What?! [ _gasps at the oncoming crowd_ ]

 **Charlotte:** Tee-hee, we've formed an angry mob!

 **Fiona:** Oh, for f**k's sake!

 **Aquamarine:** We need to get to the top before they do! Hurry, HURRY!

[ _scene cuts to Holly and Icy running up the volcano with their captives in tow_ ]

 **Icy:** Aw, don't look so afraid, you're performing an ancient tradition, you must feel _honored_.

 **Tramp:** Well, this is one tradition I don't want _any_ part in!

 **Holly:** Yes, well, I'm afraid you don't really have a say in the matter, now do you?

 **Ella:** Oh, I do hope that help gets here soon!

 **Icy:** Oh, save your breath, Princess Wannabe! This isn't some magical fairytale where the prince saves the princess in distress, this time, the ending will be _much_ different.

 **Aquamarine:** [ _off-screen_ ] They're coming! They're heading this way!

 **Icy:** Huh?! [ _sees the three girls from earlier running towards them as the mob gets closer and closer to the top_ ] ARGH, these idiots just don't give up! Well, I suppose I'll make your deaths quick and painless!

[ _as Ella and Tramp scream their pleads for help, Eva and Buster look at their desperate partners with shocked eyes...before both their faces contort into a look of absolute fury with a fiery background_ ]

 **Buster and Eva:** RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Eva:** I'm gonna incinerate those bitches!

 **Buster:** They're not gonna be able to walk for two months when I'm done with 'em!

[ _scene cuts to Minerva and Lila arriving at the top, having been ahead of the others_ ]

 **Chris:** Ah, ladies, nice of you to drop in. All you gotta do is throw your sacrifice into the volcano and the first one who reaches the lava first wins the million dollars!

 **Minerva:** Well, I guess it just goes to show, I always get what I want.

 **Lila:** Finally, I can now live the life I've always deserved.

[ _at that moment, flashing and shouting can be heard as the five villains and their captives reach the top of the volcano_ ]

 **Icy:** Alright, time to make this quick, preapre to-AH! [ _gets blasted by a beam of magic by Bloom which is then countered by Stella, causing Icy to drop Tramp and Ella on the ground_ ]

 **Holly:** Well, if she can't do it, then I shall-OOF! [ _gets punched into the face by Jasper_ ]

 **Jasper:** You ain't doin' anything, got that?!

 **Holly:** AH, let me go, you degenerate excuse for-

 **Drago:** You know, I could always use a bit of jewelry for a new necklace…[ _punches his palm with his fist_ ]

 **Holly:** [ _gulps_ ]

 **Wolfrun:** [ _while holding down a struggling Aquamarine_ ] Ya' know, I could use some myself…

 **Aquamarine:** You wouldn't dare!

 **Wolfrun:** Ohohoho, _would I_?

 **Aquamarine:** Um, a little help here…?

[ _her response comes in the form of Fiona and Vendetta ending up in a pile next to her_ ]

[ _in the midst of the confusion, Minerva and Lila are crowded, causing them to drop their sacrifices_ ]

 **Lila:** hey, how dare you all ruin my-[ _gets punched in the face by Sierra_ ]

 **Sierra:** Here's something to get into your head; SNAGGLEBERRY FOR LIFE!

[ _Minerva tries to use this as an opportunity to escape, but she doesn't get far before being confronted face-to-face by a furious-looking Eva with Buster having a similar expression on his face next to her_ ]

 **Minerva:** Um...hehe...look, I'm sure we can talk this-

[ _WHACK! POW! BASH!_ ]

[ _with several hard punches to the face, including one that knocks out a tooth from her rather bruised face, Minerva falls to the ground forlorn_ ]

[ _Buster and Eva step over the fallen mink and pick up the sacrifices that were assigned to them. They then lift their arms up high and then throw the sacrifices into the volcano, the first one reaching the lava being…_ ]

**Ending #2:**

**Eva:** YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

 **Chris:** And that's a cool million for Eva. The winner of Total Drama Encore!

[ _the ex-contestants clap and cheer_ ]

 **Bridgette:** Whoo-hoo!

 **Katie and Sadie:** EEEEEEEEEE!

 **Izzy:** Yeah, Team E-Scope for the win!

 **Noah:** Gotta say, that was pretty stellar.

 **Ella:** [ _runs up to the weight lifter and hugs her tightly_ ] Oh, Eva! I'm so proud of you!

 **Eva:** Glad to hear it, babe, now come 'ere. [ _pulls the songbird into a kiss which she gladly returns_ ]

 **Buster:** [ _as Tramp approaches him_ ] Heh...sorry about blowin' our chances at a honeymoon…

 **Tramp:** Aww, I don't need anything fancy from you, I've already got all I could ever want...you~

 **Buster:** Heh, come 'ere, milady~ [ _pulls the Schnauzer into a kiss which he gladly returns_ ]

 **Elderly Local #1:** Oh, you didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano, did you?

 **Elderly Local #2:** There are signs everywhere!

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. They really ruined the shot, so we kinda got rid of 'em.

 **Elderly Local #2:** Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?

[ _as if on cue, the volcano starts rumbling_ ]

 **Chris:** Uh-oh...anywho, _run!_ Ahahah!

[ _everyone starts running back down the volcano in a panic until they finally reach the beach and start to swim out into the open water_ ]

 **Chris:** See you next season, I guess...maybe with a whole new cast, 'cause let's face it. These guys are probably gonna melt. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean. And this has been Total...Drama-

[ _a piece of molten rock strikes down on the boat Chris and Chef are on, causing it to sink. The contestants laugh at this until the magma starts to fall and they swim off in a panic_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Heather:** We've been out of sea for two hours now, why hasn't a cruise ship come along this way or anything that resembles a rescue team?!

 **Dawn:** I think I can sense a large vessel in the distance, but it is rather far away.

 **Anne Maria:** Wait, is that what I think it is?!

 **Sugar:** [ _gasps_ ] We're saved!

 **Jo:** [ _pulls out her whistle and starts blowing_ ] HEY! CRUISE SHIP! STRANDED PEOPLE ABOUT TO DIE OVER HERE!

 **Rarity:** [ _steps off a spark of magic with her horn_ ] That should help give them a signal!

[ _to the contestants' relief, the cruise ship appears to be heading in their direction. Scene cuts to the contestants being lifted onto the ship's deck_ ]

 **Buster:** Well, looks like we get a free cruise, just wait till we get to the rooms~

 **Tramp:** I look forward to it~

[ _as the two canines embrace each into a kiss, the scene pans out to show the cruise ship sailing off into the distance of the setting sun as the scene cuts to black, ending the episode_ ]

**Ending #1:**

**Buster:** HAH, hotdog!

 **Chris:** And there you have it, folks. Buster, the winner of Total Drama Encore!

[ _the ex-contestants clap and cheer_ ]

 **Top Cat:** Alright!

 **Hokey:** You the man, Buster!

 **Wolf:** Man, you dropped it like it was HOT!

 **Loopy:** Merveilleux!

 **Tramp:** [ _runs up to the Dobie-Rottie and hugs him tightly_ ] You did it, hun! You won!

 **Buster:** [ _pulls up the Schnauzer_ ] And it looks like we've got a wedding and a honeymoon to plan~ [ _pulls the other canine into a kiss which he gladly returns_ ]

 **Eva:** [ _as Ella approaches her_ ] Hey...sorry about not winning the million…

 **Ella:** Oh, don't be sad, Eva. You've already won a far greater prize than money, the key to my heart~

 **Eva:** Aww, come 'ere, you~ [ _pulls the songbird into a kiss which she gladly returns_ ]

 **Elderly Local #1:** Oh, you didn't throw any pineapples into the volcano, did you?

 **Elderly Local #2:** There are signs everywhere!

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. They really ruined the shot, so we kinda got rid of 'em.

 **Elderly Local #2:** Don't you know what happens when pineapples meet lava?

[ _as if on cue, the volcano starts rumbling_ ]

 **Chris:** Uh-oh...anywho, _run!_ Ahahah!

[ _everyone starts running back down the volcano in a panic until they finally reach the beach and start to swim out into the open water_ ]

 **Chris:** See you next season, I guess...maybe with a whole new cast, 'cause let's face it. These guys are probably gonna melt. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean. And this has been Total...Drama-

[ _a piece of molten rock strikes down on the boat Chris and Chef are on, causing it to sink. The contestants laugh at this until the magma starts to fall and they swim off in a panic_ ]

[ _static buzzing_ ]

 **Heather:** We've been out of sea for two hours now, why hasn't a cruise ship come along this way or anything that resembles a rescue team?!

 **Dawn:** I think I can sense a large vessel in the distance, but it is rather far away.

 **Anne Maria:** Wait, is that what I think it is?!

 **Sugar:** [ _gasps_ ] We're saved!

 **Jo:** [ _pulls out her whistle and starts blowing_ ] HEY! CRUISE SHIP! STRANDED PEOPLE ABOUT TO DIE OVER HERE!

 **Rarity:** [ _steps off a spark of magic with her horn_ ] That should help give them a signal!

[ _to the contestants' relief, the cruise ship appears to be heading in their direction. Scene cuts to the contestants being lifted onto the ship's deck_ ]

 **Buster:** Well, looks like we get a free cruise, just wait till we get to the rooms~

 **Tramp:** I look forward to it~

[ _as the two canines embrace each into a kiss, the scene pans out to show the cruise ship sailing off into the distance of the setting sun as the scene cuts to black, ending the episode_ ]


End file.
